Querido diário
by miilla chan
Summary: Sasuke está a espera de sua namorada, porém que ela ta demorando muito. Então es que um objeto valioso surge em cima da escrivaninha da namorada. Descubra o que Sakura escreveu no diário a respeito do ano em que se conheceram. UA, SasuSaku, Outros casais
1. Prólogo

_Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu sequestrei o Sasuke Kun e tranquei ele no meu armario è.é_

_**Querido diário**_

_Prólogo_

Sasuke acabara de chegar na casa de sua namorada, porém ela ainda não estava pronta para ir à formatura, então a Senhora Haruno pediu para que ele entrasse e a esperasse lá dentro.

-** Sasuke san? Poderia esperar lá em cima? Sakura já deve estar quase pronta.**

**- Hai.** Respondeu ele sem entender muito o porque de SUA sogra o estar expulsando da sala.

**- é Que eu gostaria de passar um pano molhado na sala, antes de ir para a formatura **Respondeu a Senhora meio sem jeito.

**- Aa...** Ele assentiu com a cabeça e subiu as escadas, dando de cara com um quarto exageradamente rosa – Será que ela não cansa dessa cor não??

O quarto era todo em rosa bebê, a direita da porta em madeira branca, fiava uma escrivaninha no tom branco, com o computador da garota, na frente uma cadeira também rosa, cobrindo as janelas uma cortina feita a mão, por baixo era um pano muito fino lembrando um véu branco, caindo por cima um mesmo tecido, porém na cor rosa. A esquerda da porta estava a cama, era branca, com o travesseiro dentrod e uma fronha rosa, e uma colcha também rosa... Ao lado da cama estava um criado mudo, com uma foto dos dois abraçados.

Sasuke resolveu sentar na cama e esperar. Esperou...esperou...esperou até que observou um tapete também rosa que ainda não tinha reparado, concluiu que pelo fato de TUDO ser rosa, o tapete não chamou muita atenção. Foi então que observou um objeto que NÃO era rosa em cima da escrivaninha, era um caderninho de capa dura na cor preta com a palavra diary escrita em prata, tentou abrir mas estava trancado, então pegou chave que estava ao lado, abriu, e leu algumas coisas sobre quando Ino e Sakura se conheceram, a letra estava terrivelmente ilegível, provavelmente aquele diário tinha anos... E estava bem conservado...

O jovem Uchiha sentou-se na cama de sua amada e colocou na data em que se conheceram na escola, e pôs-se a ler.

Continua

Gente, sou nova nesse ramo de fanfics de naruto u.ú se puderem me mandar Rewiews eu agradeço

Bjoks


	2. Primeiro dia de aula

Naruto não me pertence

_Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu sequestrei o Sasuke Kun e tranquei ele no meu armario è.é_

_**Querido diário**_

_Capitulo 1 _

_Era uma manhã chuvosa, daquelas que você não sente vontade de sair de baixo do edredom. Acordei com a minha querida mamãezinha praticamente praticamente me arrastando pelos cabelos._

_**- Ow mãe !! Ta doida ??**__ Disse pra ela, afinal não é muito normal vpcê acordar sendo arrastado pelos cabelos as 6 da manhã._

_**- Sakura, você vai se atrasar!!**_

_**- Ah mãe olha como está o tempo !!**__ Eu disse fazendo força para o meu rosto ficar vermelho, algo meio difícil já que a muito que eu não sei o que é praia! – __**Atchin **__!! Cara será que colou ? Esse foi o melhor espirro que eu já dei em toda a minha vida !!_

_**- Sakura pare com isso JÁ !!Você faltou a semana passada INTEIRA, vá logo se arrumar ou você vai se atrasar.**__ Disse ela sem ao menos se importar com a saúde da única filha dela._

_**- Que espécie de mãe é você ??**__ Perguntei indignada, cara eu poderia pega ruma pneumonia!!_

_**- Para de drama !! Isso é só uma chuvinha de nada!**__ Essa foi A GOTA _

_**- O mundo está praticamente desabando e você vem falar que isso é uma chuvinha de anda?! Perdi até o sono! É Senhora Haruno, parece que você venceu dessa vez. **__Agora é só esperar a minha querida mamãezinha sair para o trabalho e eu dou a volta no parque e volto pra casa e continuo o meu sonho com o Brad piit._

_Entrei no banheiro, me despi e girei aquele negocinho que tem no chuveiro para poder toma rum banho relaxante !! No momento em que a água caiu, eu comecei a pular!! Quem é o idiota que toma banho frio com um tempo desses ?_

_Peguei o primeiro vidro de shampoo que vi pela frente e usei para poder virar o dejuntor para o inverno, afinal, não é vergonha dizer que não alcança o topo do cbuveiro! Ué, tem muita gente por aí que faz o mesmo que eu. _

_Tomei meu precioso banho, colocquei uma calça jeans uma baby look qualquer e um casaco preto por cima. Coloquei um par de argolas prata, uma correntinha com uma estrela no pescoço, não saio sem ela , coloquei uma pulseirinha que mamãe me deu, um perfumezinho qualquer já que eu vou voltar pra casa mesmo, e eu tneho que enganar a minha mãe né?!_

_Que descuido, me desculpem, sou Haruno Sakura, estou no 3° ano do melhor e mais chato colégio de Konoha, tenho longos cabelos na tonalidade rosa, muito lindos por sinal, e SIM ele é natural, 100 da genética dos Haruno. Meu tamanho é médio, e meu corpo também é muito bonito, anos e anos na acadamia faz muito bem para o seu ego sabe?! + isso é um segredinho nosso ;)_

_**- Sakura !! Vem tomar logo o café! **_

_**- Já to indo !**_

_Desci correndo as escadas, tomei meu iogurte e estava saindo quando..._

_**- Espera**__ Ela terminou de tomar o café __**– Eu vou te levar, já que você estava espirrando, e é bom que você não se atrasa no SEU primeiro dia de aula**__._

_**- Não precisa mãezinha n.n as vezes é bom respirar um arzinho puro !**_

_**- Que isso filhota, não vou deixar você andar sozinha nessa chuva!**_

_Era bom de mais para ser verdade, agora meu plano foi pro água abaixo! Entramos dentro do carro e minha mãe correu MUITO, parece que ela andou assistindo muito velozes e furiosos ultimamente, chegeui no colégio em menos de 5 minutos , fui entrando naquele colégio maravilhoso e me deparei com MUITOS rostos novos, o q não é estranho já que eu estudava a tarde e a nossa turma agora passou para a manhã e virou uma só._

_Não foi difícil encontrar minha sala já que alguns conhecidos me levaram até ela. Quando entrei dei de cara com a vaca da Karin, aff ninguém merece essa cobra e suas seguidoras, logo de manhã, isso embrulha o estômago de qualquer um._

_**- Testuuuuuuda!!**__ Que grito estridente . nem preciso olhar pra ver quem é que esta me dando as "boas vindas"._

_**- Deixa de ser escandalosa, porca feia !!**__ Respondi dando um abraço apertado na minha amiga._

_**- Cachorra por que faltou ??**__ é assim que a gente demonstra o amor uma pela outra !_

_**- Ah tava sme saco para estudar... uiii como tem rostinhos interessantes esse ano!!**__ Falei pra porca __**– Cadê a Tenten?**_

_**- Hnnn ... Sabe que eu não sei ... Ahhhh ela deve estar atrás do gostosão dela.**__ Disse ela como se EU estivesse por dentro do que estava acontecendo._

_Realmente eu não devia ter faltado tanto -.-" Perdi MUITA coisa uú_

_**- Omg, me ocnta tudo que eu to por fora. Quem é o gostosão da Tenten?? Me mostra quem é ?? é de que turma ?? tem Quantos anos ?? tem amigos BONS ??**_

_**- Calma Testuda assim você me sobrecarrega Ele é da nossa turma, quando ele chegar eu te mostro... e Qto aos amigos, err tire as próprias conclusões, mas aviso logo, o ruivo é meu, você pode ficar com o...**_

_Tadinha, interrompi ela èé:_

_**- TENTEN!**__ Berrei o máximo que pude e toda sala me olhou !! _

_quem liga ?? u.ú_

_Arrastei a porca até a pucca mais graciosa do mundo:_

_**- Sakura a quanto tempo linda !!**__ Disse ela me abraçando._

_Eu sei que sou linda, ela não precisa explanar né?_

_**- tenten ... A gente se viu ontem**__ ¬¬''_

_**- Aff , mas num contou, até porque a gente não parou para conversar !!**__ Disse ela – __**Ahhh essa aqui é a Hinata !!**__ Completou ela._


	3. O loirinho fofo e os seus amigos GATOS

Naruto não me pertence, Mas o SAsuke kun sim èé

Naruto não me pertence, Mas o SAsuke kun sim èé

Gente será que precisa de legenda no jeito em que eu escrevo a Fic ?

_Capítulo 2_

_Hnnn Hinata, Hinata ... não consigo lembrar... mas esse nome me parece... hnn familiar_

_**- O-o-oha-yo.**__ Respondeu ela BEM baixinho._

_Ah agora eu lembrei, Hinata, a menina que ... Digamos, fala MUITO baixo e gaguejando. Eu vivia me perguntando se ela era gaga!! Na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos eu vou trazer um microfone !! u.ú Imagine a Cena " Toma Hinata, trouxe um microfone para todos nós podermos ouvir sua voz ! " shauhsuahushau._

_Estranho, Tenten, Hinata e Ino ficaram me olhando como se eu fosse um alien xx . Talvez pelo fato de eu estar fazendo caras e bocas com meus pensamentos._

_**- Ohayou Hinata!**__ Respondi ao mesmo tempo que a porca feia._

_Nos sentamos para esperar o professor que por incrível que pareça está atrasado, seu nome?Hatake Kakashi. O professor Mais gostoso do colégio._

_Passaram-se cinco minutos e nada ... mais cinco minutos e nada ... mais dois minutos e a porta se abriu, e por ela entraram cinco garotos MUITO lindos!!_

_Menina que sala maravilhosa de se estudar, já vi que o ano vai ser bem... hnn digamos interessante. Bom, o único lugar onde têm cadeiras o suficiente para o grupinho TDB sentar juntos é aqui atrás, perto da gente - então todos vieram na direção da nossa fileira, que já estava meio bagunçada devido ao meu vício de pegar uma cadeira para colocar os pés, outra para colocar as mochilas deixando a sala TOTALMENTE desconfigurada cheia de vazios dando livre acesso a quem quisesse passar._

_Olhei para o lado e observei a porca na maior cara-de-pau empurrando uma lapiseira com o cotovelo para a ponta da mesa, e quando o menininho do cabelinho de fogo passou, ela empurrou a lapiseira ¬¬ cara que truque velho, só um idiota cairia nesse truque !! O menino deve ter no mínimo uma avó safada que contava estorinhas de como ela fez o vovô nota-la na escola antes do coitado dormir !! Viu ?? ele passou direto e nem olhou na cara da porca. Ele se sentou atrás da vaca da Karin e ao lado de uma loira, nem sei quem é !_

_O segundo deve ser um tremendo idiota, já que a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar a lapiseira com cara de quem tava fazendo um bem para a humanidade e de cara meteu mó olhão nas pernas da Ino ¬¬ as minhas pernas são bem mais bonitas que as dela uú !! Humo Tarado !! Bom, ele era um loirinho até simpático sabe, já que me deu BOM DIA pra mim, pra Hinata e pra Ino com um sorriso lindo - Ahhh retiro o que disse, ele é MUITO legal D._

_O loirinho seguiu lá pra trás e sentou duas cadeiras depois de mim, olhei para a Hinata pra comentar que ele é gente boa e estranho ... ela estava vermelha oo''_

_**- Hi... Hinata, você ta legal ?? ta tão vermelha. Oo''**_

_**- Eu ... to – to bem! Arigatou !!**__ Milagre \o/ ela falou !!_

_O terceiro passou, por pouco não quebrei o pescoço ou não inundei a sala. Ele é perfeito, moreno, alto forte!! Uii esse é meu !!_

_Meu bonitinho passou, olhou pra mim ... bom ele vai falar comigo u.u ... òó Ele passou e nem deu bom dia u.ú Vai ver é tímido (?) Bom, ele passou em linha reta e sentou ao lado do loirinho gente fina. Depois passou um com um TREMENDA cara de sono, sabe ele até que é bonitinho, mas depois que eu vi o meu lindinho, todos os OUTROS perderam a graça u.u_

_Esse aí com cara de preguiçoso sentou na ultima cadeira , colocou a mochila em cima da mesa e deitou a cabeça em cima dela. Belo travesseiro hein ¬¬ Aposto que vai dormir... NÃÃÃÃO, ele colocou aquilo ali para poder... ah sei lá num me veio nada na cabeça!! u.ú_

_O ultimo passou, sabe o que eu disse sobre os OUTROS que perderam a graça? Retiro o que disse - Esse aí também era lindo, obvio que não tanto quanto o meu lindinho, mas ele é ... digamos ... bonito - Assim ele seguiu lá pra trás sentando ao lado do cabelinho de fogo, mas antes ele deu um bom dia pra hinata._

_Já que estamos falando de gostosos, aproveito para informar que meu professor gostoso chegou dizendo..._

_**- Bom dia Crianças, desculpem o atraso, acabei perdendo a chave do meu carro .**_

_**- Mentiiiiira !!**__ Berrei junto do loirinho!!_

_Todos nos olharam surpresos_

_**- Como?**__ Perguntou o Sensei com uma carinha inocente __**x3**_

_**- Mentiroso ¬¬''**__ repeti emburrada e ele me olhou como se fosse o pobre coitado da vez._

_**- Kakashi Sensei você é muito cara-de-pau para dizer a chave do carro... já olhou seu pescoço ¬¬'' é catapora é ??**__ Perguntou o loirinho. _

_Só então que o sensei foi ver as marcas de batom e outras manchas roxas que nem preciso dizer o que é não é ? ¬¬'' Engraçado foi a cara dele ao ver as manchas e as marcas hohoho ele tentava limpar e disfarçar ao mesmo tempo hsuahushauah que cena maravilhosa !! Até a mascara estava meio torta xD_

_O resto da aula passou rápido claro que, com o Kakashi pegando no pé do loirinho, e sabe, física não é TÃO chato assim D_

Continua...

resposta de Rewiews

Sakura e Sasuke - Nhaaa que bom que gostou eu escrevi 6 capítulos no caderno e agora to passando eles para o computador

Bellinha2345 - Morre não i.i se não quem vai ler minha fic uú Quem bom que ta gostando vo tentar escrever e postar logo

SakuSasuke - Ebaaaa ela gostou da minha fic - Weeeee

Mandem Rewiews plxx

\o/


	4. Banho de piscina

**G**omen a demora D

_Naruto não me pertence ... Mas eu seqüestrei o Sasuke Kun e tranquei ele no meu armário è.é_

_**Querido diário**_

_Capítulo 3_

_Acabou a aula de física e junto a ela a bendita chuva, agora era a vez de aturar o professor Gai e seu famoso "fogo da juventude" na aula de educação física._

_A aula feminina seria na piscina enquanto a masculina seria na quadra, a sempre tinha essa divisão chata ¬¬_"_ Ihhh... Pintou um problema para os professores, SIM para eles porque pra nós não seria problema nenhum! Iríamos dividir a quadra com os garotos. O problema era que, NENHUMA de nós, mulheres em fase de crescimento trouxemos o uniforme de natação então... Yupii Aula com eles \o/_

_O Gai esquisitão e Tsunade modelo feminino para todas as que aspiram ser belas e fatais (?) dividiram a turma em quatro times. No time 1 estavam o meu bonitinho, a Hinata, e a vaca da Karin, na proxima rodada jogariam contra o time 3 que é o meu time, o da Ino, a Tente, o menininho do cabelo de fogo e o loirinho fofinho..._

_Enquanto não chegava a hora, fiquei próxima a piscina conversando com a porca, a área da piscina era um ambiente muito bonito, cheio de plantas , etc._

_Tava tudo muito bom até a porca começar a fazer ameaças de me jogar na piscina. Até aí tudo bem, pois pelo que eu conheço da Porca, ela tem noção do perigo e não queria a Tsunade no pé dela o ano inteiro, porém ... A tenten, a Pucca ambulante, veio se intrometer na brincadeira e empurrou a porca na piscina, que consequentemente puxou meu casaco,e só agora eu fui reparar que o loirinho fofinho estava do meu lado com o braço esticado me chamando, o azar ? é que ele estava um pouco atrás de mim, então na hora que a porca me puxou, eu fui junto levando o pobre coitado junto... Caímos eu ele e a porca !! __**Splash, splash splash, splash**__ !! Estranho ... só caímos nós três, porque ouvi alguém a mais caindo ? será que a tenten estava com calor e resolveu pular também?_

_Levantei do meu mergulho fatal e me deparei com meu bonitinho mais vermelho que um pimentão afundando o loirinho. Oo'' Tadinho ele vai matar ele !! Falando em matar, tenho que matar duas pessoas òó... Mas eu tenho q salvar o loirinho, o que eu faço primeiro ?? Mato ou salvo ?? Acho que vou matar já que começa com M e M vem primeiro no alfabeto ._

_**- tenten Sua Vaca òó Por que fez isso ??**__ Eu só faltava cuspir fogo._

_**- Você ainda tem coragem de rir na cara-de-pau ?!**__ Perguntou Ino indignada._

_**-Ah gente não precisa ficar assim!! Foi só uma coisinha que sopraram nos meus ouvidos **__Disse ela toda sorridente, afinal não era ELA quem estava na piscina de tênis, calça e casaco u.ú_

_**- Naruto seu idiota !! Por que me puxou ? òó**__ Perguntou o meu bonitinho..._

_Hnnn então o loirinho fofo se chama naruto..._

_**- Eu só tentei me segurar, mas não deu muito certo i.i Cof cof, Oe Sasuke você quase me matou afogado .**_

_**- Era pra matar mesmo !! Baka ! **__Hnnn Então o nome dele é Sasuke - Que nome perfeito ._

_Os dois vão acabar se matando u.ú Será um desperdício nós, mulheres em crescimento, perdermos pedaços de caminhos tão tentadores como esses._

_**- Err ... gente, desculpa ... é que ...**__ Nossa to pior que a Hinata __**É que eu e a porca estávamos brincando e a Pucca desgraçada veio se intrometer e acabou com a brincadeira ¬¬''**__ falei u.u_

_Nhaaai o meu bonitinho fica ainda mais irresistível todo molhado com carinha de mal -_

_**- Ah gente para de show!!**__ Disse a tenten chegando perto da borda._

_**- Calada Pucca !! Agora você é quem vai dar mergulhinho com suas amadas amigas èé**__ Disse a Ino agarrando a perna da Tenten._

_**- Ninguém vai dar mergulhinho nenhum ! Vocês 4 FORA DA PISCINA **__**AGORA**__** !!**__ Berrou a Tsunade furiosa._

_Meu Deus ela da muito medo OO eu que não gostaria de ser a filha dela..._

_A gente saiu da piscina, nos secamos com algumas toalhas que ficam no colégio para casos como esses, aposto que pertenciam a alunos esquecidos que perderam as toalhas . Fomos encaminhados para a diretoria, e adivinhem quem é a diretora ?? A Tsunade, sim sim, a assustadora modelo perfeito para mulheres fatais(?)._

_Não deu em muita coisa, apenas recebemos uma cartinha dizendo que só seria permitida a nossa entrada na presença dos responsáveis._

_Nada de mais Não é?!_

_**- SAKURA SUA IRRESPONSÁVEL !!**__ xx Berrava a minha mãe, cara ela ta parecendo um dragão prestes a me devorar__**. – SEU PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA E JÁ RECEBO RECLAMAÇÃO SUA !!**__ cara a voz dela é estridente __**- ESTA QUERENDO SER EXPULSA ??**__ E ela continuavaa gritar coisas como vou ligar para o seu pai isso, e você é uma desmiolada aquilo... Enfim sermões e mais sermões._

_Eu realmente já tinha até parado de prestar atenção, afinal, na época dela ... na época, sacou o termo né?! Ela fazia coisa bem pior do que cair na piscina com uma porca e com dois garotos lindos e maravilhosos! E além do mais, ela sempre ri da coisas que acontecem comigo na escola! Sim eu e ela somos muito unidas !!_

_Ela parou com o sermão e foi para o telefone fofocar com alguma das amiguinhas chatas e velhas dela u.ú. Fui para o meu quarto, liguei o computador, e abri a minha página de recados no orkut._

_- O que essa biscate esta fazendo aqui ?!_

_A vaca da Karin tinha ido fuçar meu orkut, hahaha, mas ela se fudeu, hoho minhas fotos, recados, depoimentos e todo resto são bloqueados para pessoas com ela que não tem o luxo de me ter na lista de amigos._

" _Perdeu alguma coisa aqui queridinha? " Deixei esse recadinho pra ela._

_Liguei para a Tenten, mas estava ocupado, provavelmente deve estar falando com a Ino ou outra pessoa, desisti e fui tomar um banho, fiz todo meu ritual, e quando saí do meu delicioso banho o meu celular estava tocando, era a Ino avisando que a Hinata nos chamou para ir na sorveteria junto do primo dela e dos bonitinhos da turma._

_Coloquei uma calça jenas, uma baby-look branca e um casaco verde... já que se trata de bonitinhos, coloquei meu colar, aquele que eu não vivo sem, umas pulseiras que fazem barulhinhos quando eu balanço o braço, um brinco pendurado qualquer, um tênis que eu achei no armário. Dei um beijinho na minha mamãe e fui encontrar com a Tenten._

_continua_

**R**ewiews

**ninjas malucos** aii que bom que ta gostando -

**Uchiha Saku** Sim sim é o Neji nhaah faço sim os capitulos estao epquenos porque eu tava fazendo a mão num caderno que não tinha utilidade dai ficava vaaarias folhas e dava a impressão que tava grande xx + a partir dos 7° eles vão ser gigantes èé

**Hitomi-imou-chaan** ahhh mas se postar esses capitulos corre o risco da criatividade falhar '' + eu coloco sim ¬¬'' vo tetnar colocar ele na fic viu + só pq você disse que sofre do mesmo mau que eu (?) paixão pelo kiba so que no meu caso é pelo sasuke kun '' vo tentar !

**Bellinha2345 **Hnnn que crueldade ¬¬'' hoho agora vo demorar de PROPÓSITO hehe só porque eu sou má u.ú

**Lizinha-chan** Cara ta boa mesmo ?? - Uii ** clicando no botão "Save Changes" **

Gente a fic ta boa mesmo ?? T.T

Sejam sinceros úù

Bjokz para todos ;


	5. A lanchonete e a praia

_Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu seqüestrei o Sasuke Kun e tranquei ele no meu armário è.é_

_**Querido diário**_

_Capitulo 4_

_Cheguei na lanchonete junto com a Tenten e logo avistei uma cabeleira loira, era Ino, e estava conversando animadamente com um menino de cabelos compridos, aquele bonitinho da minha sala que cumprimentou a Hinata, e falando nela, lá está ela, mais uma vez competindo com o pimentão para ver quem fica mais vermelha _

_**- TESTUDAAAA !!** Todos me olharam -.-_"_ eu sempre consigo chamar atenção, tudo graças a porca fedorenta !_

_**- PORCA ESCANDALOSA !!**__ Berrei mais alto ainda fazendo gotas surgirem na cabeça de todos presentes._

_A Ino me apresentou o garoto que apresentou a gente para os amigos dele, e logo todos estávamos íntimos quer dizer, mais ou menos, já que cada um tem uma personalidade diferente._

_O Naruto é brincalhão, e como eu suspeitei hoje na aula, é um idiota u.ú mas um idiota legal. O Shikamaru, é um preguiçoso que só diz problemático u.ú se ele me chamar de problemática mais uma vez eu parto ele ao meio. O Neji é serio, e o amis inteligente de todos, sabe, único que você pode ter uma conversa, digamos decente u.ú e é primo da Hinata. O Gaara é serio grosso arrogante, debochado mas as vezes não resiste ao Naruto e na maioria das vezes acaba deixando seu lado frio de lado. Já o Sasuke kun, é quieto, frio, calculista, grosso, arrogante e tem uam certa "implicanciazinha" com o Naruto._

_**- Mas conta aí Naruto, o que você e o Sasuke foram fazer perto da piscina?**__ Perguntou o Shikamaru._

_**- Ah eu fui pergunta ro nome da Sakura chan e o da Ino chan já que a gente era do mesmo time u.u Já o Teme, foi de intrujão mesmo u.u**__ Respondeu o Naruto que levou um soco na cabeça do Sasuke kun._

_O tempo passou rápido com a Ino jogando charme para cima do Gaara, a Tenten babando no neji, A Hinata quase ganhando o campeonato do pimentão e eu rindo das caretas que o Naruto fazia imitando o Sasuke kun quando ele caiu na piscina e dos cascudos que ele levava em troca._

_Já era fim de semana, sexta feira, solzão forte como se dissesse: PRAIA PRAIA PRAIA !!_

_**- Gente ... praia ??**__ Perguntei pra galera_

_**- Eu to dentro**__! Berrou a Ino u.ú ai q histérica e ainda por cima pulou nas minhas costas, conclusão, desabei no chão com ela por cima _

_¬¬ Todos riram da nossa cara !! Culpa dessa porca gorda !!_

_**- Eu também to dentro**__ disse o Naruto em meio a gargalhadas._

_**- Por mim tanto faz ...**__ Respondeu o Sasuke kun, o único que se conteve e não riu da minha humilhação !_

_**- Sai de cima de mim Porca, você pesa MUITO !!**_

_**- Peso nada, você que é fraquinha uú**_

_**- A culpa não é minha se você não fez regime quando precisou!!**__ Disse pra ela òó_

_**- Ora sua òó Se você usasse essa testa para um bem maior com certeza não iríamos cair no chão desse jeito !!**_

_Podiam-se ver faíscas dos nossos olhos ... acabou que a Tenten arrastou a Ino para um lado e a Hinata me arrastou para outro u.u Já havíamos decidido que nós iríamos para a praia._

_Vesti uma biquine preto, uma bermudinha esverdeada por cima, uma regatinha branca, coloquei braceletes verdes, uma pulseira de bolinhas no outro pulso e peguei uma bolsinha para colocar alguns acessórios e o principal, o ÓCULOS ESCURO._

_Chegando na praia me deparei com Uchiha Sasuke só de bermuda em cima de uma prancha de surf ! OMG !_

_**- Para de babar testuda! **__8p Adivinha quem era? ¬¬'_

_**- Porca cadê a Tenten e a Hinata??**_

_**- Ah seii lá...**__ Disse ela abaixando o óculos para poder observar o Gaara correndo todo molhado com os cabelos ao vento - imaginem a cena_

_**- Porca ...**_

_**- Huh?**_

_**- a baba ta escorrendo!!**_

_**- Ora Sua òó**_

_Peguei o celular e liguei para a Hinata_

_**- " Alô? "**_

_**- " Hinata? "**_

_**-" Sakura chan "**_

_**- " Cadê vocês ?? ¬¬ "**_

_**- " O-ocor-reu um im-previsto ... "**_

_**- " A Tenten se atrasou u.u "**_

_**- " Oo'' Co-como sabe? "**_

_**-" Anos de convivência ... Manda ela se apressar logo que já ta todo mundo aqui, beijoks "**_

_**- " Beijos tchau"**_

_Desliguei o celular e me deparei com uma cena do Gaara, conversando com a mesma loira que ele sentou perto na segunda, e o estranho é que ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, e mais atrás estava o Shikamaru secando ela ¬¬ será que só tem Hentai nessa roda de amigos? oó Algo muito estranho no ar, Gaara sorrindo, Shikamaru acordado, vai me dizer que o Naruto deu uma de intelectual e o Sasuke kun passou a ser o retardado da turma??_

_**- Quem é ela?**__ Perguntei a porca_

_**- é a irmã do Gaara, vamos dar um mergulho ?**__ a porca perguntou e respondeu ao msm tempo._

_**- Demorou !**_

_Fomos até o Sasuke kun, já que as bolsas do pessoal estavam junto a ele resolvemos deixar as bolsas com ele._

_**- Oe Sasuke kun, não vai cair na água não?**_

_**- Depois... Estou esperando meu corpo dar uma esquentada.**__ Realmente algo muito estranho está acontecendo, Gaara sorrindo, Shikamaru acordado, Sasuke kun me dando uma resposta completa u.u so falta o Neji sair agindo como o rock Lee u.ú_

_Olhando do angulo em que estou o Sasuke kun fica ainda mias perfeito - uiuiui!! Maldita porca òó me arrastou de perto do meu marido._

_Fomos andando devagarzinho na direção do mar, uma onda veio e foi chegando calmamente pela areia, já deu para sentir que a água estava BEM fria. Coloquei a pontinha do dedo na água ... Urgh, tremi da cabeça aos pés!_

_**- Ino, vamos entrando aos poucos.**__ Falei olhando a expressão de " Que gelo! " e ela concordou comigo._

_Fomos caminhando devagarzinho, a cada passo que dávamos, o nível da água ia subindo e os arrepios iam fiando mais incômodos e intensos, até que..._

_**- INO CHAN ... SAKURA CHANN!!**__ Naruto, com aquele jeito SUPER FELIZ dele passou correndo e nos molhando MUITO._

_**- NARUTO NO BAKA òó **__Corri aras dele, CACHORRO, viu que a gente estava entrando devagar JUSTAMENTE PARA NÃO NOS MOLHARMOS já que a água estava gelada de mais, o baka teve a imprudência de passar e jogar água na gente!! Urrghh que ódio òó_

_Já estava toda molhada mesmo, comecei a correr mais rápido atrás do baka, afinal ele tinha que apanhar, nem que fosse um pouquinho só!_

_**- Sakura chann, não fica brava comigo não i.i eu não fiz por mau, só queria ajudar vocês a se molharem mais rápido!**__ Choramingou ele desesperado._

_**- Não interessa BAKA, vem aqui AGORA!!**__ Corri ainda mais._

_Quando eu me aproximava o infeliz conseguia arrumar um jeito de me driblar. Virei um pouco e pude ver Tenten e Hinata chegando com gotas na cabeça, voltei minha atenção para o Naruto que por sinal tinha desaparecido, e no lugar dele apareceu um garoto, adivinhem quem era? Sim sim,ele mesmo, o cara mais lindo do mundo !! Pena que não era um momento muito apropriado para dar de cara com ele, já que eu estava correndo mais do que fórmula 1 e havia esquecido onde fica o freio. Conclusão: __**PAFT (onomatopéia de algo se chocando),**__ Caí por cima do Sasuke kun, ai meu DEUS!! Ele é muito perfeito, não quero levantar daqui nunca mais!! Uiuiui, qual será o perfume que ele usa?? Vou comprar pra mim hihihi, Ai ele ta me encarando!! Uiiii se ele não parar eu roubo um beijo dele!! Sakura Sakura, cuidado com os pensamentos u.u Novamente esse olhar estranho direcionado a mim toda vez que a minha mente começa a funcionar u.u'_

_**- Sakura ... Você é pesada !! uú**__ Que um buraco surja para eu poder enfiar a minha cabeça!! Uchiha Sasuke me chamou de GORDA!!_

_**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!**__ Dei um grito histérico! Acho até que superei a Ino._

_Sasuke kun me olhou de um jeito mais estranho ainda, parecia que os olhos iam saltar da órbita e me perguntou se eu estava bem, não respondi e corri na direção das meninas, agarrei a Ino e perguntei 20 vezes se eu estava gorda e ela me respondeu 5 vezes que eu não estava, as outras 15 ela disse que eu estava obesa precisando me internar, fazendo todos ficarem com MEGA gotas na cabeça._

_continua_

Mandem rewiews plxxx Me deixem feliz por favooooor O


	6. Aulas de Surf

Querido diário

_Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu seqüestrei o Sasuke Kun e tranquei ele no meu armário è.é_

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke kun me olhou de um jeito mais estranho ainda, parecia que os olhos iam saltar da órbita e me perguntou se eu estava bem, não respondi e corri na direção das meninas, agarrei a Ino e perguntei 20 vezes se eu estava gorda e ela me respondeu 5 vezes que eu não estava, as outras 15 ela disse que eu estava obesa precisando me internar, fazendo todos ficarem com MEGA gotas na cabeça._

* * *

_**- Ah Gaa kun ... Me ensina a surfar !!**__ Cara a Ino consegue ser CHATA, ela estava praticamente chorando úú_

_**- NÃO! Desista Ino!**__ Ele parecia estar cansando disso Oo''_

_Puxa, que sacanagem, Hinata, Tenten e Temari estão lá, craques em como levantar e ficar em pé na prancha NA AREIA e eu aqui, até de gorda eu fui chamada hoje! Eu não mereço tanto úù'_

_**- Gaara, prometo que não te encho mais o saco !!**__ Disse Ino depois de inúmeras tentativas u.ú Não vai colar eu sei que não u.u_

_OO'' Cara, funcionou! Será que ... Depois de receber NÃO 7 vezes do SAsuke kun ele me da um sim ??_

_**- Sasuke Kun ... Por favooooor !**__ Pedi mais uma vez T.T_

_**- Outro dia te ensino!**__ Ele respondeu e ficou lá na dele òó _

_Aposto que está olhando essas barangas desfilarem de biquíni! Levantei e fiquei na frente dele! Hump, ai dele se pensar em olhar para outra garota! Òó_

_**- Sakura...**__**O**__**que ta fazendo?**__ Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos_

_Ficando na sua frente de biquíni e impedindo você de ver outras garotas!! ò.ó_

_**- Nada Sasuke kun Apenas olhando TODAS as minhas amigas surfando !**__ Respondi dando BASTANTE ênfase no todas._

_Ah não lá vem o sobrinho do Gai, espero que ele não me veja! Me virei para o Sasuke e comecei a falar animadamente coisas sem sentido, fazendo com que ele me olhasse estranho._

_**- Do que você ta falando Sakura? ô.õ**__ Perguntou ele _

_**- Shiiiu!**__ Falei colocando o dedo indicador na frente da boca em sinal de silêncio __**– Depois te explico, agora finja que está se divertindo!**_

_Continuamos "conversando" até que o infeliz apareceu junto com a vaca, não sabia que era permitida a entrada de bovinos na praia u.ú _

_**- Sakura san, a garota mais linda de Konoha!**__ Disse ele beijando a minha mão! Arghh quem ele pensa que é para sair beijando a mão dos outros? òó_

_**- essa garotinha é a mais bonita de Konoha?**__ Perguntou a vaca desdenhosa._

_**- Algum problema "queridinha"?**__ Perguntei sarcástica_

_**- Sakura san, vamos ao cinema amanhã?**__ Perguntou a sobrancelha platônica._

_Urgh, aquela vaca pulou no pescoço do MEU Sasuke kun!! Òó_

_**- Sakura san, você está bem ?? Está vermelha...**__ Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro – __**Está quente Sakura san !**__ - To me irritando com ele__** – Sakura san, seus olhos estão pegando fogo oo –**__ Calma Sakura, fique calma __**– Deve ser o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE**__**Capow,**__ Dei um soco que fez o Rock Lee voar a metros de distância e cair numa ilha deserta lá no meio do oceano òó Sonhar não custa neh? Ele só voou a alguns metros..._

_**- Sakura vem, vamos surfar!**__ Disse o Sasuke kun se levantando e deixando aquela cosia feia cair no chão. _

_Feias de todo o mundo, não se ofendam, a Karin pode ser feia, baka, estúpida, horrorosa, gorda, desdentada, e pode até parecer um saco de batata, mas no fundo no fundo, beeeem lá no fundo mesmo onde ninguém NUNCA vai chegar, ela é gente boa Só espero estar viva para presenciar isso D_

_Mas voltando ao que me interessa, OMG - Uchiha SAsuke está me puxando pela mão - Uiiii nunca mias lavo a minha mão ! Sakura Sakura você está fiando neurótica,se algum dia ele ler esse diário ele vai ter medo de você Mas, ele NUNCA vai ler u.u eu mato ele òó Ta bom ta bom, matar não porque não quero ser viúva cedo, mas eu dou um castigo muito bem merecido u.ú_

_Sasuke kun pegou uma das pranchas reservas que ele trouxe, será que ele é tão ruim assim que sempre quebra a prancha e depois? Ai ai é tão bom ver seres inferiores espumando de raiva èé Sim eu sou má ! Mto má Muahahaha_

_**- Sasuke kun obrigado por me ensinar**__ -_

_Ele deu aquele sorrisinho de canto de boca MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO!! Meu futuro marido pode não ser muito bom com palavras, mas se expressa BEEEM -_

_**- Por que o Sasuke kun me largou para ficar com essazinha?**__ Ao ouvir isso uma veia saltou na minha testa u.ú_

_Essazinha?? Ah não ,na 1ª eu relevei, mas uma segunda vez eu não engulo!! Calma Sakura, calma Sakura, o Sasuke kun não pode achar que você é uma barraqueira._

_**- Não é obvio? Ele prefere a minha companhia do que a sua, vaca ruiva úú**__ Tenho certeza que vi um sorrisinho no rosto do Sasuke kun, muito rápido, mas eu sei o que vi u.u._

_**- Olha como fala comigo, vadia do cabelo tingido de rosa!**__ Disse a bruaca._

_FODA-SE A MINHA REPUTAÇÃO_

_**- Eu vou te mostrar quem é a vadia sua aberração òó**__ Parti pra cima da vaca cuspindo fogo, mas quando eu ia sentir minhas unhas tocarem naquele rosto feio dela meu braço foi puxado. Me senti o scrat, aquele esquilinho que tem na era do gelo quando ele tentava pegar a avelã, mas não alcançava então ele se esticava o máximo que podia u.u'_

_Me virei com toda a agressividade pronta para enfiar a mão na cara do desgraçado que atrapalhou meu momento e me deparei com olhos negros - agora que me lembrei que estava indo surfar com meu amor Ai ai, esse olhar me hipnotiza - Imagine o perigo quando a gente já estiver casado e estivermos naquelas briguinhas, tenho que aprender a resistir a esse olhar -_

**- Sakura, você vem ou não?**_ Ele perguntou me tirando do transe._

_**- Claro Sasuke kun!!**_

_Larguei a baranga de lado, afinal quem em sã consciência vai trocar o Sasuke kun por uma briga com uma coisa feia daquela?_

_A aula de surf foi terrível!! O meu Sasuke kun é um PÉSSIMO professor!! _

_Oras, o que eu podia fazer se toda vez que eu subia na prancha, a onda me levava na direção dele a toda velocidade ? E para piorar ele ficava gritando coisas como "gira", "vira", "joga o corpo pra trás", "força a prancha pra baixo" ?! E o engraçado é que quando eu fazia isso, aí que eu me despingolava de vez ¬¬!!_

_O lado bom de tudo isso é que todas as vezes que eu caía, a prancha ia numa direção que enquanto estava no colo dele dentro d'água __**– Outro dia a gente continua u.u**_

_**- Hnn ...**__ Ele me soltou e foi pegar uma onda já que ele desperdiçou todas aquelas ondas ENORMES com a baka aqui._

_Quando o me marido chegou no local d__as__ondas__ ele ficou esperando ... Esperando ... Esperando ... Esperando e esperando até que ... veio uma marola, sabem o que é né ? Aquela ondinhas que toda criança gosta que faz ela ir láááá no alto. Pude escutar um resmungo dele, algo como "Put que pari... " Não resisti e caí na gargalhada! desconheço e eu ia parar no colo do Sasuke kun - Uiii Delícia èé_

_**- Desisto !!**__ Falei _

_Não sei o que deu em mim, apenas não consegui parar de rir. Ele me olhou com MÓ carão, deu até um arrepio na espinha. O que eu fiz ? ¬¬ Serio mesmo, eu só ri, que mal há nisso ?? uú_

_Hnnn, estranho, uma onda ta prestes a estourar em cima dele e ele não para de olhar pra mim, eu devo ser muito bonita mesmo ! o É melhor eu avisar sobre a onda ou eu vou ficar viúva antes do casamento._

_**- Sasuke kun !! Atrás de você !!**__ Gritei enquanto eu chegava um pouco mais perto para ele poder me ouvir melhor! Vai que ele não ouve e fica perguntando "o que ?" "Repete", "Não to te ouvindo" ... _

_Ele olhou pra trás e começou a remar, o que não foi muito eficiente já que a onda embolou ele! É melhor eu correr para a areia, se não..._

_Fui parar na areia com meu marido por cima de mim, que sonho !! Se eu soubesse que um caldo, tombo, caixote, ou seja, lá o que for, fosse tão bom eu não teria corrido tanto da onda ._

_continua_

* * *

**R**ewiews

**Gabih chan** Que bom que ta gostando Kissu

**ThayanaFontes** Ahh eu ia adorar uma rewiew em cada capítulo, como adorei essa rewiew cheia de ideias ... deixa eu te explicar o que se passou na minha cabecinha complicada : No início eu nçao ia colocar diario nenhum, mas quando eu comecei a postar eu ja tinha 6 capítulos formados, e quando eu ia postar me veio a ideia de colocar um diario, e quanto a expressão dele, não coloquei porque axei que ia ficar esquisito surgir a expressão dele a partir do 6 capítulo Vo tentar colocar Será que fica esquisito começar a colocar ?

mandem rewies plx


	7. Passeio

Querido diário

_Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu seqüestrei o Sasuke Kun e tranquei ele no meu armário è.é_

_

* * *

_

_Fui parar na areia com meu marido por cima de mim, que sonho !! Se eu soubesse que um caldo, tombo, caixote, ou seja, lá o que for, fosse tão bom eu não teria corrido tanto da onda ._

_

* * *

_

_Não aconteceu nada de mais, eu olhei para ele, ele olhou para mim, eu olhei para ele, ele olhou para mim, eu olhei para ele e o Naruto apareceu gritando_

_**- O teme ta vermelho, o teme ta vermelho **_

_O que mais eu posso dizer sobre o dia em que tive aulas particulares com o meu amor? Só que o naruto levou um soco que fez ele voar a alguns metros e foi parar no hospital, mas infelizmente teve alta no mesmo dia u.u Eu adoro o naruto gente + é que ele quebrou o clima ¬¬'' deixa ele comigo u.ú_

_A semana passou bem rápido e estávamos prestes a ir em um passeio sem muita importância do colégio, mas INFELIZMENTE, nós, míseros estudantes do ultimo ano lá naquela escola chata u.u temos que ir, graças ao famoso PONTO em CADA matéria._

_Levantei do meu tedioso sono, sabe sonhar com Rock Lee não é nada agradável, bom tomei meu banho, coloquei meu uniformezinho kawaii escovei o dente e saí, não eu não tomei café da manha \o/_

_Droga, eram dois ônibus para a nossa turma e eu e os meus amigos ficamos divididos e distanciados no meio do ônibus. Sentei ao lado do Chouji, putz que tédio úù , Naruto que é o mais animado foi no outro ônibus junto com a Ino, Tenten, Sasuke e Temari, sim ela passou a andar com a gente n.n E no meu foi o Gaara, o preguiçoso do shikamaru, a Hinata e o Neji._

_Tive que acordar 5:00 a.m. hoje, e eu vou ter que ir ao lado de um garoto extremamente redOndO e com uma cueca(?) na cabeça, será que faltou boné em casa? Gente, não tenho nada contra gordinhos ... Mas ...Olha pra ele úù ele tem cheiro de salgadinho i.i alguém me tire daqui pelo amor de DEUS !!_

_Virei para o canto, já que eu sentei perto da janela, fechei os olhos e tentei dormir. Tentei, porque quando eu estava QUASE dormindo, um maldito barulho de saco de biscoito invadiu meus ouvidos e impediu o sono de bater na porta certa uú_

_Urghhh o que eu to fazendo aqui?? Òó se esse moleque não parar, eu ... Ahhh enfim, um silêncio convidativo teve início, hummm até que sentar do lado do moleque não é tão ruim assim n.n ... x.x Que fedor é esse ?? virei para o Chouji e vi que ele estava comendo AQUELE biscoito com cheiro de chulé òó _

_**- Vai ficar com mau hálito dessa forma u.ú**__ Comentei tentando provocar _

_**- Não adianta pedir, é só meu e não divido com ninguém!**__ Dizendo isso ele virou par ao lado e escondeu o biscoito. Vê se pode OO''_

_Por isso que está gordo desse jeito u.ú peguei meu casaco na mochila e cobri a cara com ele, não adiantou porra nenhuma ¬¬'_

_Passaram-se 15 minutos e o barulho infernal que a pouco tinha voltou com tudo, e o cheiro parece ter piorado. Onde já se viu um moleque conseguir devorar 4 pacotes GIGANTES de biscoito em 15 minutos?? Eu como muito mau metade de um uú_

_Passaram se mais alguns minutos e Chouji FINALMENTE terminou de comer todos os biscoitos que ele carregava na mochila, AMÉM, e foi dormir ! Enfim, meu tão sonhado cochilo -_

_Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e eu ainda não consegui dormir, adivinhem por que ? Simple, tem um JAVALI selvagem no cio sentado do meu lado que não para de roncar!! Levantei berrando MUITO alto acordando os sortudos que conseguiram dormir._

_**- Não fico sentada aqui nem mais um segundo !! **_

_Expliquei tudo para o Asuma sensei que estava com os olhos esbugalhados e ele trocou de lugar comigo Depois disso sentei ao lado da melhor companhia quando se trata de silêncio, sentei ao lado do Shikamaru e dormi a viagem toda!_

_A visita ao museu foi chatinha, assistimos a uma palestra sobre aquecimento global, e fizemos uma prova toda em questões para dizer se é verdadeiro ou falso mto fácil por sinal foi tudo que o cara falou na palestra ¬¬'_

_Finalmente chegou a hora de ir embora, mas ocorreu algum probleminha e os professores tiveram que ir embora um pouco mais cedo, parece que houve um problema no colégio e a Tsunade, modelo feminino para todas que aspiram ser belas e fatais (?) pediu para que eles deixassem um representante cuidando da gente e fosse o mais rápido possível sem problemas né ?_

_**- Ahhh porquinha, você nem tem idéia de como eu sofri naquele ônibus**__. Disse para a ino. _

_**- Aff, como alguém com uma testa desse tamanho consegue se meter em tanta confusão?**__ Perguntou a desgraçada òó_

_**- E oq eu tem haver a minha testa com confusão ? ¬¬''**_

_**- Parem de reclamar òó Agora você e os outros vão no mesmo ônibus que todo o resto ¬¬**__ Berrou a Temari empurrando a gente para dentro do ônibus._

_Fomos sentar na parte de trás do ônibus, Ino sentou ao lado d Gaara, -.-'' essa não perde tempo mesmo, olhei para os últimos lugares e vi a Hinata sentada entre a um garoto chamado Kiba e o Naruto, o Naruto estava entre a Hinata e o Shikamaru ao lado da Tenten, A temari estava ao lado do Neji e eu sentei ao lado do meu amor, que sacrifício que eu fiz não é ? E coincidentemente as poltronas da Ino e do Gaara eram do nosso lado._

_**- Ne Sasuke kun, como foi no teste?**__ Perguntei empolgada_

_**- Não sei !**__ respondeu ele ainda naquela dificuldade com as palavras e ficou observando a paisagem pela janela do ônibus. Será que isso é mais interessante que eu ?_

_**- TESTUDAAA !!**__ Berrou ela Putz, essa é boa te DEMAIS com as palavras !!_

_**- SUA ESCANDALOSA! EU TO DO SEU LADO, NÃO PRECISA GRITAR !!**__ Falei num tom um "pouco" mais elevado para ela._

_**- NEM VOCÊ TESTA DE MARQUISE !! **__Ela continuou gritando_

_**- SEU JAVALI FEDORENTO EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!!**__ Me explodi de vez!_

_**- TA SIM**__. Respondeu ela que apoiou no braço da poltrona ficando praticamente em cima do pobre Gaara que estava na ponta._

_**- NÃO TO NÃO, VOCÊ É QUEM ESTÁ!**__ Disse ficando na mesma posição que ela sendo que não fiquei em cima do Sasuke kun, uma pena u.ú_

_**- CALEEM A BOCA!! **__Berrou a Temari _

_Cara, ela consegue dar mais medo do que a minha mãe u.ú_

_Eu reafirmo o que falei, Tem algo estranho acontecendo nessa cidade u.u Gaara sorrindo, Shikamaru acordado, Sasuke falando uma frase inteira, Hinata falando num tom de voz audível, e Naruto demasiadamente quieto !! Chegamos no apocalipse u.ú_

_Passaram-se algumas horas e está todo mundo dormindo nesse ônibus e só eu não consigo... por que ? simples u.ú porque eu NÃO consigo dormir na poltrona do corredor, tenho medo de cair no corredor, imagina o mico ?_

_Aff, mais alguns minutos e meu olho esta fechando sozinho x.x Axo que vou dormir... Fechei os olhos e me entreguei ao sono, mesmo inconsciente eu conseguia sentir meu corpo tombando para o lado ou minha cabeça quase despencando no meu colo mas não eprdi a pose e continuei dormindo u.u foi quando eu comecei a sonhar, um sonho muito esquisito.. Nele eu corria...corria...corria e aparecia uma parede do nada e eu dava com a testa nela... e sabem o que aconteceu ?? no meio do sono eu não pude evitar e seni minha cabeça pender para um lado e __**capow**__ senti algo se chocando nela e uma dor muito forte invadi-la. _

_**- Gome ne ... Sasuke kun ... eu estava... er ... dormindo...**__ Respondi toda sem jeito... cara essa doeu muito _

_**- Que nada sakura eu também estava dormindo .**__ respondeu ele u.u Mas uma vez eu concordo que as coisas estão fugindo do controle ... Sasuke kun falou outra frase com 7 palavras e eu gaguejei oO'' só pode ser influencia da Hinata uú_

_A viagem passou numa boa, tirando o fato de o Sasuke kun não ter falado um NADA comigo e CARA ... nem te conto .uú quando eu acordei adivinha como eu estava ?? com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do Sasuke kun - que d+_

_Continua_

**R**ewiews plx n.n


	8. V ou D

Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke kun e o Kakashi me pertencem sim u.ú Ai de quem discordar ò.o

_Lets o to the fic:_

_A viagem passou numa boa, tirando o fato de o Sasuke kun não ter falado um NADA comigo e CARA ... nem te conto .uú quando eu acordei adivinha como eu estava ?? com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do Sasuke kun , que d+!! -_

Depois de chegar daquele passeio tedioso, nos dirigimos para a pracinha que fica aqui perto, ficamos lá um bom tempo ouvindo as incríveis aventuras de Naruto correndo do rotweiller do Gaara quando ele passou lá com o Neji para irem juntos para a faculdade. Já incomodado de ser sacaneado pelos amigos, ele começou a tagarelar coisas inúteis como marcar para comer ramen, ou ir ver um filme de açãoem que o protagonista era uma raposa de NOVE CAUDAS, pode isso ? até que saiu algo que preste:

_**- Minna, vamos lá pra casa brincar de verdade ou desafio?**__ Perguntou um ser mega feliz._

_Coisas como "demoro", "uhul", "tanto faz", "hnn" e "já é" poderiam ser ouvidas. Caminhamos fazendo barulho nas ruas e provavelmente incomodando os outros._

**- Sasuke San ? Quer alguma coisa ? Sakura está demorando muito**. **Vou apressá-la.** Disse a senhora Haruno chegando de repente.

**- Lie, pode deixar ela se arrumar, Haruno sama. Acho que ela gostaria de ficar ainda mais bonita no dia da formatura. **Disse ele com um sorriso de canto de boca.

**- Sinceramente, não sei como você agüenta essa demora toda dela . Aceita um cafezinho Sasuke san?** Peruntou a senhora Haruno toda sorridente.

**- Lie ****:) mas mesmo assim muito obrigada.** Disse ele voltando a atenção para o diário da Sakura.

A senhora se retirou e encostou a porta, fazendo com que só se ouvisse o som dos seus passos no piso de madeira.

" **Onde estávamos mesmo..."** Sasuke perguntou a si mesmo.

* * *

_Chegamos ao condomínio do Naruto e seguimos direto para o salão de festa enquanto ele entrou rapidamente e pegou uma garrafa qualquer e seguiu com a gente._

_**- Naruto você convidou a gente para ir na sal casa ¬¬''**__ Disse a Ino._

_**- Pois é + eu achei que fosse mais divertido brincar aqui .**__ Respondeu ele_

_Sentamos na seguinte ordem: Eu, Gaara, Hinata, Temari, Neji, Ino Sasuke Tenten e Shikamaru. O primeiro foi a Temari, ela girou a garrafa que rodou rodou rodou rodou e caiu Sasuke para Naruto._

_**- Escolhe u.u**__ Disse o Sasuke kun._

_**- Desafio oras! uú**__ Respondeu Naruto_

_**- Huuum agora que ele se vinga de todas as suas apurrinhações.**__ Disse Shikamrau debochado e o Sasuke kun deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca._

_**- Quero que você aperte a bunda d**__**o**__** ... Neji.**_

_**- NANIIII ??**__ Gritaram Naruto, Neji, Tenten e um barulho de algo se chocando com o chão foi ouvido._

_**- Hinata ?? OO **__Berrei e corri para ampará-la._

_Sacudi Hinata de varias formas, meu Deus, o que houve? OO –_

_**- HINATA HINATA HINAAAAATA !! **_

_**- Sasuke você amtou a Hina chan! **__Disse a Temari oo_

_**- Eu não fiz nada ¬¬**__ Respondeu ele._

_Tenten Surgiu com um copinho d'água e jogou na pobre coitada que acordou na hora._

_**- Ahhhhh ... Sa-sakura chan ?? O-o que aconteceu ?? por-por que ta to-todo mundo me o-olhando ??**_

_**- Você desmaiou Hinata -.-"**__ Disse a Temari _

_**- Você está se sentindo bem ? **__Perguntou o Gaara_

_Naruto veio correndo desesperado:_

_**- HINATA !! VOCÊ ESTÁ SE SENTINDO BEM ?? SE MACHUCOU? SE ARRANHOU? BATEU COM A CABEÇA ...**_

_**- naruto...**__ falei pra ele_

_**- Ainda dói ? Hinata quer que eu te leve pra casa ...**_

_**- naruto**__ falei de novo um pouco mais alto_

_**- Hinata diga alguma coisa –**__ Ele começou a sacudi-la __**– HINATA!!**_

_**- NARUTOOOO !!**__ Berrei finalmente conseguindo chamar a atenção dele._

_**- Are?**__ Ele me olhou confuso _

_**- Você parece uma metralhadora !! Não para de falar nem um segundo, ainda por cima gritando desse jeito todo histérico. Olhe para a Hinata, os olhinhos dela estão rodando, a bichinha ta tonta de tanto que você sacudiu ela úù**_

_**- Não adianta sakura, nem que você dissesse que a Terra é redonda e depois mostrasse um desenho esse aí não iria entender. úú**__ Disse o Sasuke kun _

_Meu Deus, coisas esquisitas não param de acontecer ... Primeiro o sorriso estranho do Gaara, depois Shikamaru BEM acordado naquele dia, SAsuke kun falando uma palavra inteira, Hinata falando um POUCO mais alto, Naruto quieto NAQUELE dia, SAsuke kun pede para o Naruto apertar, alisar ou sei lá o que, a bunda do Neji e agora me dirige um FRASE LONGA, COMPLETA E RICA EM INFORMAÇÃO. Sim sim o apocalipse chegou, MAMÃE heeelp!!_

_**- Ta insinuando o que TEME ?**__ perguntou o Naruto em posição de ataque._

_**- Que você é burro **__Respondeu ele _

_**- Err ... já que esta tudo bem com a Hinata, Naruto, você ainda não realizou seu desfio u.u**__ Disse sendo fuzilada pelos olhares do Neji, da Tenten e do Naruto ._

_Depois a Tsunade que é assustadora u.u _

_**- Será que eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo ? T.T me da outro desfio plx i.i**_

_**- Hnnn e se o outro for pior?**__ Perguntou o Gaara._

_**- Vai correr o risco ?**__ Sasuke kun perguntou_

_**- eu vou !!**__ Disse Naruto decidido !! _

_**- E se você desistir ?**_

_**- eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra!**_

_Vi Sasuke dar outro sorrisinho e me lembrei de algo, e fui dar uma dica para o desafio do Sasuke kun, cheguei perto do ouvido dele e falei a minha idéia, ele parece ter gostado._

_- Naruto, te desafio a dar um beijo na Hinata._

_- __**Se a Hinata desmaiou naquela hora,a gora ela vai te ruma prada cardíaca.**__ Disse a Ino em tom zombeteiro. _

_Hinata quase caiu para trás mas dessa vez ela agüentou firme, e ficou lá esperando o Naruto mais vermelha que um pimentão. Ele foi se aproximando,devagar, segurou o queixo dela delicadamente, aproximou mais o seu rosto do dela e deu um selinho suave e demorado. Depois ficaram com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, lógico que a Hinata disfarçou MUITO, mas a cor da pele a dedurava xD._

_Girei a garrafa que caiu Ino para Tenten que escolheu desafio._

_**- da um tapinha e depois aperta a bunda do Neji!**__ Disse Ino instantaneamente._

_**- Cara vocês cismaram com a minha bunda hoje ¬¬''**__ Hoje não meu amOr, sempre hohoho_

_A Tenten foi lá meio tímidano início, mas lascou um tapão e apertou e ainda falou um "ui" xD_

_**- Pronto agora eu Rodo !**__ Disse a Tenten rodando a garrafa que caiu Naruto perguntando para o Sasuke kun_

_**- Desafio.**__ Disse o Sasuke kun sério._

_**- Te desafio a ... hmmm ... te desafio a ... Surpreender a Sakura Chan !**_

_Levantei na mesma hora, Oo'' _

_**-Nanii ??**_

_Naruto pegou pesado... Hnn Sasuke kun ta sorrindo pra mim de um jeito estranho, olha o apocalipse chegando gente... Pois é definitivamente Sasuke kun é o meu fim, é o meu apocalipse OOO_

_Sasuke kun veio se aproximando de mim, sem desviar o olhar, ele colou seu corpo no meu e enlaçou a minha cintura, - ai meu deus o que ele vai fazer – Ele roçou os lábios de leve no meu pescoço, e as mãos dele subia pelas minhas costas, meu tempo estava parado e todos estavam estáticos nos olhando com a boca aberta, ele ergueu a cabeça e foi se aproximando o meu rosto, meu coração parecia que ía sair pela boca. Quando nossas respirações estavam se misturando e nossas bocas estavam quase coladas ele falou com voz sexy_

_**- Consegui te surpreender?**__ Cachorro, essa encenação toda so para poder dizer isso !!_

_**- hnn... é.**__ Só consegui responde risso. _

_Ele não saia de perto de mim, continuava colado no meu corpo._

_**- uuh a Sakura perdeu até a fala shashuahsuhau**__ Debochou a porca _

_**- Cala a boca porca suja !!**__ Berrei, fazendo Sasuke dar um pulo para trás. Sim, recuperei a compostura rapidinho._

_Hinata rodou a garafa e caiu eu para Gaara agora é a minha revanche_

_**- Gaara, provoca a Ino úú**_

_**- ¬¬''Ok**__ Disse ele _

_Gaa-kun como ela disse abraçou ela por trás e começou a dar mordidinhas leves no pescoço, fazendo Ino se arrepiar, depois ele foi subindo devagar e começou a sussurrar algmas coisas que eu não consegui ouvir, pesei até que Ino iria desmaiar, Depois o Gaara, virou o rosto dela lentamente e fez o mesmo que o Sasuke kun, foi aproximando os lábios até que ele mordiscou de leve os lábios da Ino._

_**- Pronto?**__ Ele peguntou no ouvido dela._

_**- Pro-pronto.**_

_**- Rá, perdeu a fal shauhsuahsua !**__ Zuei ela também_

_**- Agora é a minha vez de rodar!**__ berrou Naruto, que ao girar fez com que "coincidentemente" a garrafa caísse nele para shikamaru, que escolheu verdade._

_**- O que você sente pela Temari?**__ Perguntou o Naruto._

_**- BAka, você tem que perguntar algo para ele responder se é verdade ou não, e não fazer uma pergunta indireta ¬¬' .**__ Disse o Sasuke_

_**- Nada, ela é muito problemática uú**__ respondeu o Shikamaru com cara de tédio_

_**-NANIIIIIII?!**__ Berrou a Temari descontrolada... Xiii isso vai feder x.x_

_O jogo acabou já que a Temari pegou a garrafa e quebrou na cabeça do Shikamaru, isso mesmo, ela quebrou! Todos ficamos de olhos arregalados e o Shikamaru apenas gritou Itai e caiu feito uma banana podre no chão com as mãos na cabeça... Tadinho._

_Um vento frio passou me causando arrepios, peguei meu casaco na bolsa e vesti, Cara, amanhã vai chover, e muito._

_**- Pessoal, vou indo, já está meio tarde e muito frio.**__ Disse para eles, que não me deram atenção, pois estavam muito entretidos em impedir que Temari se tornasse uma criminosa, ou rir das caretas de Shikamaru quando via Temari se aproximando com os punho cerrados, ou até mesmo atiçando ela a matar o pobre coitado._

_**- EEEEEEEEEEEEEI !!**__ Berrou um vizinho que chegou no portão __**– Façam silêncio por favor, isso é um condomínio particular !!**_

_**- Existe condomínio público??**__ Perguntou Naruto com uma carinha de " hein? "_

_Gotas se formaram na cabeça de todos e o velho, sim era um velho ¬¬'' entrou resmungando algo como "marginais" (?) eu hein ... povo esquisito u.ú_

_**- Gente eu vou indo, amanhã vou viajar com meus pais, tenho que arrumar minhas malas .**__ Disse Ino_

_**- Eu vou com você porquinha...**_

_**- Viajar ?**__ Perguntou o Naruto_

_**- Não ¬¬ eu vou embora com ela seu idiota u.ú**_

_**- Moleque burro u.ú**__ Disse o Sasuke kun_

continua

**R**ewiews:

**Sabaku no Uchiha -** Tadinha, ela ta tão chata assim? i.i Bjok Giuliana

**Hitomi-imou-chan -** Ah bobona acompanha sim ¬¬'' trate de mandar em toda u.u se não entreo em greve de fic ò.ó shauhusa brincadeirinha ... SArro?? ou saco ?? Ahhhh será que a Sakura ta chata ?i.i Sim sim vo colocar o Kiba , mas tipo to bolando um jeito de colocar ele para entrar na fic e tenho que arrumar alguém para ele colar... tadinho ja pensou ele entrar na fic par sair na seca ?! hoho Aceito sugestões

**Bellinha2345 -** Hnn ta perdoada bom ... talvez... agora seele for lindo que nem o Sasuke você me avisa para eu participar da aula também D

**Lizinha chan -** Nhaaah que bom que ta gostando

**Tsubame Hitori -** Cara ... Senti atpe firmeza com esse "FODAA!ò.ó" ahh me diz o nome da fic para eu ler... plxxx serei sua leitora e vc a minha Waaah... Viva as SAkuras enlouquecidas !! Yeeah

**Duquesa Sakura -** Ahh amouur to postando agora no mesmo dia da sua Rewiew E obrigada pelos elogios

Obrigada por estarem mandando tantas rewies pessoal, to tão emocionada, só não coloco o clássico asterisco tracinho asterisco porque não entra nesse Site... ou peos menos eles tem impicancia cmg ¬¬''

Bjoks

* * *


	9. Um dia só meu

Naruto Não me pertence ... infelizmente, pq ele ta mto gatinho no shippuden uú

Capítulo anterior

__

_**- Existe condomínio público??**__ Perguntou Naruto com uma carinha de " hein? "_

_Gotas se formaram na cabeça de todos e o velho, sim era um velho ¬¬'' entrou resmungando algo como "marginais" (?) eu hein ... povo esquisito u.ú_

_**- Gente eu vou indo, amanhã vou viajar com meus pais, tenho que arrumar minhas malas .**__ Disse Ino_

_**- Eu vou com você porquinha...**_

_**- Viajar ?**__ Perguntou o Naruto_

_**- Não ¬¬ eu vou embora com ela seu idiota u.ú**_

_**- Moleque burro u.ú**__ Disse o Sasuke kun_

Acordei com meu celular vibrando, cara daria tudo para ficar dormindo na minha caminha, aiii que friozinho gostoso, mas infelizmente o dever me chama.

_Levantei, tomei um banho quentinho, vesti meu uniforme e parti em direção à cozinha, o estranho é que hoje eu acordei com fome, talvez seja pelo fato de hoje ter bolo de chocolate, A-DO-RO bolo!! Então fui até a geladeira, peguei meu famoso iogurte, coloquei em cima da mesa, peguei um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, coloquei num pratinho qualquer e me sentei na mesa._

_**- Hmm !! Mamãe sabe mesmo fazer um bolo gostoso n.n**_

_Estava saboreando meu bolo quando algo na geladeira me chamou a atenção, um calendário, uma veia saltou na minha testa e eu soquei a mesa com força, a foto era de um cachorrinho fofo, mas nem me liguei muito nisso. Olhei para o dia de hoje, não aqueles números chatos que não tem a menos importância pra mim, e sim ar ao dia da semana. _

_**- Kusooo !! Hoje é FERIADO!!**_

_Terminei meu adorável café da manhã, joguei a louça de qualquer jeito na pia, obvio, mais tarde eu terei que lavar mesmo. Fui caminhando até o meu quarto, passei pela porta do quarto da minha mãe, ela ainda estava dormindo, hoje ela ia chegar bem tarde, respirei fundo, fui para o meu quarto e voltei a dormir. Quero ver você ficar acordado as 5;30 a.m ¬¬_

_Acordei sem disposição alguma, levantei, caminhei até a cozinha, sim eu já estava com fome, comi outro pedaço de bolo e bebi outro copo de iogurte. Terminei meu café e fui tomar uma ducha rápida._

_**- Cara que frio !! Não saio de casa hoje nem a pau!! **_

_Fiz todo aquele famoso ritual de banho, me sequei e fui para o meu quarto arrumar a cama u.ú Hnn ... estiquei o lençol, depois coloquei minha famosa colcha cor de rosa, e coloquei meu tigrão gigante em cima da cama eu durmo agarrada com ele... um amor né? _

_**- Nada para fazer em casa ¬¬**_

_Liguei o computador, e abri o orkut ... Bom a Vaca da Karin não me respondeu, aposto q ela excluiu o recado ... não faz diferença ... Hnnn Sasuke kun colocou foto nova ! uhul ! Cliquei no álbum dele e babei em cima do meu teclado levando um baita choque ... brincadeirinha Hnn Tenten acabou de me deixar recado ... "Entra no msn ... ta todo mundo on". Respondi um simples "ok" e entrei._

_Ten chan diz:_

_Yoo Saah chan... _

_Saah diz:_

_Fala tenten ... qual a boa de hoje??_

_Ten chan diz:_

_Pow nem sei ainda miga ... com esse frio so rola ver um filminho..._

_Saah diz:_

_Pois é menina xD eu vo fazer brigadeiro e alugar um filme... se quiser vem pra cá._

_Ten chan diz:_

_Pow nem rola ... minha mãe teimou de fazer aquele dia em família ... nem vo sair de casa hoje / outro dia a gente combina._

_Saah diz:_

_Já é então amoure! D_

_Ten chan diz:_

_Linda (:p)_

_Saah diz:_

_Vou indo miga... tenho que preparar tudo para o MEU DIA !_

_Ten chan diz:_

_Vai lá fofa beijin_

_Saah diz:_

_Bjoks ;_

_Saah desligou-se_

_Coloquei um casaco, uma calça de veludo azul parecida com jeans, uma sandalinha qualquer, peguei o dinheiro e coloquei na bermuda, prendi meu cabelo deixando insuportáveis mechas de cabelo caindo no meu olho graças a minha franja e uma parte eu consegui colocar atrás da orelha, saí e fui na direção da locadora._

_Quando cheguei, fui na sessão de comédia e observei vários filmes..._

_**- Hnnn, qual que eu escolho??**__ Perguntei a mim mesma baixinho._

_**- Posso te recomendar algum??**__ Uma voz masculina surgiu atrás de mim._

_Me virei e ... Por um minuto pensei que fosse o Sasuke kun, pelo rosto parecido, pelos olhos e até pelo estilo de roupa, mas quando reparei no tamanho dos cabelos negros me dei conta de que era outra pessoa, muito bonita por sinal._

_**- Pode sim, esta realmente muito difícil .-.**__ Falei para ele_

_Ele pegou um filme lá no alto onde eu não alcançava, quando vi quase caí para trás, ele queria que eu visse o exorcista ?! Fiquei branca na mesma hora e quase cai para trás quando vi a foto._

_**- Pela sua cara você não gostou né?!**__ Sorri para ele__**. – Já esperava isso u.u toam esse**_

_Ele me entregou "uma noite no museu" _

_**- hnn parece ser bom, já assistiu?**_

_**-já sim Assiste e me diz se gostou, vai querer só esse ?**_

_**- Hnn ... acho que vou levar um de romance também ... Mas não sei se você vai poder me ajudar '**__ Disse meio sem jeito, vai que ele é um cara romântico e que goste desse tipo de filme..._

_**- Err, acho que não vou poder mesmo ' Sou Itachi**__. Disse ele esticando a mão_

_**- Sou Sakura Bom vou levar esse aqui também.**__ Disse pegando "um amor para recordar" e apertando amão dele_

_**- Ok, Sakura de que?**__ Perguntou ele mexendo no computador_

_**- Haruno. **_

_**- Sakura?**__ Perguntou uma voz conhecida._

_Me virei e dei de cara com Shikamaru e um band aid na testa._

_**- Shikamaru !! Como vai a cabeça ? ... err testa ?**_

_**- Ah aquilo não foi nada Nem me cortou, foi só a pancada mesmo ... sua amiga é bem estourada xD**_

_**- É mesmo ... mas e esse machucado na testa?**_

_**- Ah, é que hoje eu cai da cama e bati com a testa na quina do criado mudo**__._

_Gotas se formaram na minha cabeça e Itachi me chamou._

_**- Sakura, vai pagar na ida ou na volta?**_

_**- Na ida mesmo.**__ Disse entregando o dinheiro._

_Ele me entregou os dvds, me despedi do Itachi, do Shikamaru e fui ter meu dia de princesa, não sem antes passar pelo Sasuke kun igual um pingüim dentro de um casaco enooorme_

"Eu não sou pingüim ¬¬"

_**- Yo Sasuke kun ... **_

_Ele apenas deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca PRA MIM e continuou andando. Fui para a minha casa, tirei aquela roupa e coloquei minha camisola favorita, peguei um cobertor, levei para a sala, preparei o dvd e fui para a cozinha preparar brigadeiro, pipoca, etc._

_Em alguns minutos eu já estava na sala rindo descontroladamente da cena em que o Ben stiler esbofeteia o Dexter e vice versa (malz o spoiller para quem não viu)._

_**- sahushaushauhsauhusahusahusahuah**__ Não conseguia parar de rir, ai minha barriga ta até doendo !_

_Continuei vendo o filme... aiai muito engraçado ele tentando falar huno shuahsuah e a sakagawea ? Putz mto bom xD Tenho que realmente agradecer o Itachi _

_Acabou o filme e eu estava coberta de pipoca ... E com a barriga doendo de tanto rir ._

_Levantei fui fazer meu pipi básico xD e voltei para a sessão cinema... agora era a vez de chorar até na agüentar mais, Coloquei o filme no aparelho e comecei a ver._

_Fiquei na expectativa até a metade do filme que foi quando eu comecei a chorar..._

_**- Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito... Eu quero um desse pra mim...**__ Falava enfiando o brigadeiro na boca..._

_Acabou esse filme lindo e eu ainda não me senti realizada, então eu fui fazer o que toda garota num final de semana ou num feriado solteira e sozinha em casa pode fazer, coloquei titanic e comecei a ver... no início eu já estava chorando porque me lmbrava do Jack morrendo no final. Chorei chorei chorei e gritava coisas como "Ah Jack, sobe na mesa junto com a Rose" ..._

_Chegou o final do filme e já estava meio tarde, hnn acho que vou domrir já que estava com a cara inchada, os olhos vermelhos, olheiras, não sabia que chorar dava olheiras, e cheia de brigadeiro na boca, na bochecha, no cabelo ... Enfim num estado deprimente._

_Comecei a subir as escadas, quando pisei no ultimo degrau, a campainha tocou. Aff ... Deve ser a minha mãe que esqueceu a chave ... Merda, ela vai reclamar de ver a cozinha toda suja de chocolate, a sala com pipoca para todo lado e eu com cara de velório ..._

_Abri a porta e dei de cara com quem eu menos esperava encontrar naquela noite ... _

_**- err Sakura ...**_

_Fechei a porta na hora, e gritei um "espera", corri para o banheiro, joguei água no meu rosto, e voltei para abrir a porta._

_**- õ.ô O que houve? Você está bem ?**__ Perguntou ele com cara de quem não tava entendendo nada... Também pudera, não é nada normal, uma pessoa abrir a porta, dar de cara com você e fechar a porta na sua cara._

_**- Nada Sasuke kun, estou ótima, Entra .**__ Disse para ele __**– Apenas fui tirar o brigadeiro da minha cara u.u **__completei sem jeito._

_Ai me arrependi de ter o mandado entrar, já que a sala estava num estado pior que o meu._

_**- Hnn Sakura você estava chorando ?**__ perguntou ele visivelmente preocupado._

_**- ahn ... Não Sasuke kun '**__ Putz... Sakura ele não é idiota ¬¬_

_**- Esta com o olho vermelho... Tem certeza que está bem?**__ Perguntou ele arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_**- Tenho sim Sasuke kun, apenas estava vendo um filme tristei.**_

_**- Hnnn ... **__Disse ele levantando... Provavelmente iria embora..._

_Me virei um pouco para poder pegar o controle e colocar no sofá, quando me levantei e me virei novamente dei de cara com o sasuke kun bem perto, tão perto quanto ontem me fazendo sentir vários arrepios._

_Sasuke kun se aproximou e esticou a mão na direção do meu rosto, aqueles segundos me pareceram horas, e quando finalmente ele segurou uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava suja de brigadeiro, faznedo com que um pouco do brigadeiro ficasse na ponta dos dedos, ele me olhou calmamente e depois olhou para o dedo levando calmamente o dedo a boca lambendo o chocolate da ponta do dedo... OMG_

_**- Hnn, eu gosto de chocolate.**__ Disse ele chegando mais perto ainda. Eu gosto de você! Quase falei isso. U.u_

_Eu vou fazer uma loucura, não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios carnudos do Sasuke kun, ai meu Deus, não sou de ferro, me aproximei um pouco e o Sasuke kun acariciou o meu rosto, ele se aproximou mais um pouco e um barulho de porta foi ouvido._

_**- Sakura ?**__ Perguntou minha mãe entrando em casa. Cara minha mãe quebrou o clima._

_Nos afastamos um pouco e ele cumprimentou a minha mãe educadamente e disse que já estava de saída. Acompanhei-o até a saída e quando ele estava na porta de casa ele disse._

_**- A propósito, Sábado que vem vai ter uma festa lá em casa, aparece por lá.**__ Disse ele dando aquele sorrisinho de canto de boca e indo embora._

_**- MÃE !! VOCÊ ACABOU COM O CLIMA ENTRE EU E O MEU FUTURO MARIDO !!**__ Ele deve ter escutado isso lá de fora..._

_Ela riu da minha cara e disse:_

_**- Minha menininha está crescendo.**__ E subiu par ao quarto dela me largando sozinha na sala. õ.ô Cara, eu to no terceiro ano e ainda estou crescendo?! Francamente Dona Haruno._

_Subi para o meu quarto, deitei na cama e fiquei lembrando do ocorrido a alguns momentos atrás... Afinal, não é todo dia que você quase beija Uchiha Sasuke._

_continua_

**R**ewiews

**Hitomi imou chan** - quero só ver se acompanha mesmo hein xD Vejamos ... Homis safados ?? Você achou ? Oo'' digamos que muita coisa está por vir ... uma menina decidida, uma recatada que se solta ... e por ai vai Pow me lembra de depois te indicar uma fic que eu li ... ela ainda não terminou, mas tipo... ta muito boa ... dai te mando o link ... Mas me cobra se não eu esqueço ... só nao te passo agora, porque ela está salva nos favoritos na conta do meu pai. e qto ao Sasuke ... talvez ele apanha... talvez ele esconda diario ... talvez ela termine com ele por ele ter cometido o tal pecado capital è.é e invadido a privacidade ... talvez ele invada o banheiro por ela ter revelado ALGO na fic ... mtas coisas rondam minha cabeça ... + o final do diario eu ja tenho na cabeça xD... Bzoooo

**Uchiha Saku** - Nhaaah que bom xD Eu quero apertar a bundinha do neji kun i.i xD Que bom que ta gostando .. obrigada pela consideração da rewiew ... ai to mto feliz o/ Bzooo

**Sabaku no Uchiha** - Aaaah eu tbm amo ela - xD hnnn o Sasuke kun so vai ter que procura rum hospício para a namoradinha dele convenhamos que não é muito normal alguem ter um ROSA como cor natural de um cabelo u.ú ja é um agravante pra ele considerar a idéia xD ... vai ver ela é um alien xD + pensando bem ... Aliens tem cabelo ? ? aff melhor eu fazer minha mente parar de funcionar xD Bzoooo

**Tsubasa Hitori** - Sim sim o/ xD Vo ler a fic. .. Mas vo logo avisando u.ú se demorar para postar a continuação dos capítulos sabe que não posto na minha è.é hhohohoh Bzooo

**N1Cky chan** - Ahhh achei vc tao meiguinha - continuo sim fofinha Bjoks

**G**ente obrigada pelas rewiews ...


	10. Ahh que vida

Naruto não me pertence, mas eu fiz uma troca com a sakura, entreguei ele pra ele e peguei o sasu kun pra mim

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL PARA HITOMI IMOU CHAN**

* * *

_Subi para o meu quarto, deitei na cama e fiquei lembrando do ocorrido a alguns momentos atrás... Afinal, não é todo dia que você quase beija Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

_Aiii que noite de sono maravilhosa \o/ me espreguicei e fui toda sorridente tomar café da manhã, quando o celular tocou, atendi e era Ino._

_**- Booom Diaaa porquinha fofinha da Sakurinha.**_

_**- Nossa que bom humor... O que aconteceu?**__Perguntou ela rindo._

_**- Ahhh nem te conto porca. . . Eu quase beijei o Sasuke kun ontem!! Que sonho...**_

_**- Sonho ?? Se liga testuda ¬¬ vc QUASE beijou ... so vai ser sonho qdo vc beijar o bofe.**_

_**- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres javali pré-histórico! ¬¬**__ Porra que chatisse u.ú_

_**- Existia javali na pré história ? Oo'' **_

_**- Você tem estado muito ao lado do Naruto u.u'.**_

_**- Mto engraçadinha ¬¬'' Mas conta ae como foi ?**_

_**- Eu estava aqui em casa toda esbagaçada, cheia de brigadeiro na cara, no cabelo, nem sei se tinha na camisola... Peraí ... Cara, eu estava de camisola na frente do SASUKE KUN !! O que será que ele pensou i.i ...**_

_**- Sabe nem comer brigadeiro direito u.ú tem que se lambuzar toda ú.ú**_

_**- Vc tbm se lambusa toda, porca ¬¬'' **_

_**- Isso não vem ao caso u.u Termina logo de contar a história que eu to curiosa!!**_

_**- Ah mas será que minha camisola tava transparente ?? ela é de seda i.i**_

_**- Anda logo Testuda ... ele te achou oferecida. .. aposto u.ú**_

_**- Sério O.O ??**_

_**- não úú Agora DESEMBUCHA !!**__ Berrou ela_

_**- ta ta ta.**_

_Contei para a porca como tudo aconteceu e comentei da festa que o meu marido me convidou._

_**- Ah ele me chamou ontem n.n**_

_**- Naniii ?? Como ¬¬'' ??**_

_**- Orkut baby é.é**_

_**- Ele te adicionou ? **__Perguntei incrédula ... Como meu marido adicionou a porca feia e não adicionou a futura esposa dele ?? Tá que ele não sabe AGORA, mas mais tarde ele vai saber que vai casar comigo, Haruno Sakura e logo serei Uchiha Sakura ._

_**- Eu adicionei ele esses dias u.u''**_

_**- Vacaaaaaaa cachorraaaa !! Nem para me avisar .**_

_**- Você tinha que saber ?? Desde quando ??**_

_**- Desde sempre sua anta u.ú**_

_**- Você nem gosta dele testuda, só quer ficar com o segundo menino mais gato do colégio.**_

_**- o MAIS gato do mundo ¬¬''**_

_**- aaaaaaaah a testudinha chan ta apaixonada.**__ Ela começou a rir no telefone, Deus o que eu fiz para merecer uma amiga tão estranha x.x_

_**- Você ainda não tinha reparado ??**_

_**- Quem nunca reparou testuda... Ta escrito na sua testa enorme, EU AMO UCHIHA SASUKE... E olha que tem espaço de sobra pra essas palavras xD**_

_**- Vaca ¬¬'**_

_**- Então já sabe com que roupa vai ??**_

_**- Ainda não, vou tomar café da manhã e vo decidir a roupa que vou.**_

_**- ahhh eu chego na sexta, espera para escolher a roupa junto comigo.**_

_**- Mas e se eu não achar...**_

_**- Amiga, o ônibus, táxi, ou até alguma alma carente que possa nos levar de carro vai deixar a gente EM FRENTE ao shopping **_

_**- Han ... errr ... E se não achar algo que me agrade ?**__Sabe eu sou realmente chata para escolher roupas._

_**- O amOr, se você não achar algo que te agrade em um lugar com mais de 100 lojas de roupas, sempre existe o armário das amigas **_

_**- Podes crer xD AHHHHHHHH**__ Berrei..._

_**- O que foi ?? o.o**_

_**- O bolo de chocolate ta cheio de formiga vermelha e uma delas picou minha mão i.i**_

_**- Aff ... Você é muito fresca, cuidado hein, essas coisas engordam... imagina você toda roliça tentando abraçar o Sasuke kun mas a barriga não deixa.**_

_**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**__ Berrei mais ainda_

_**- O que ki foi sua louca??**_

_**- Meu brigadeiro sumiu i.i**_

_**- Aff ... Definitivamente você vai ficar roliça.**_

_**- Vai te catar porca ¬¬'' Ahh sim, você reparou que Hinata e o Naruto ficaram juntinhos durante toda a excursão da escola?**_

_**- Reparei sim, eu ía e te falar isso no ônibus, mas você começou a berrar u.u**_

_**- Não berrei nada u.ú**_

_**- Berrou sim ù.ú**_

_**- Não Berrei oó**_

_**- BERROU !!**_

_**- AAAAAAAAAAAH **__Gritei_

_**- OO''**_

_**- não berrei u.ú**_

_**- Tah o.o**_

_**- Vamos juntar eles ...**_

_**- Operação cupido ?**_

_**- Sim sim o/**_

_**- Demorou, vamos dar um empurrãozinho na festa... E ai da Hinata se for com aquelas roupas ENORMES dela ¬¬''**_

_**- A gente combina de todo mundo se arrumar junto**_

_**- Boa idéia testuda... Até que você é inteligente**_

_**- Pois é, somente o cabelo loiro afeta o funcionamento do cérebro n.n**_

_**- Vaca ¬¬'**_

_**- Te amo porquinha xD**_

_**- sei sei ¬¬**_

_**- Bom agora vo desligar porque minha barriga ta roncando igual porco no cio.**_

_**- Me chamou do que Sua testuda ?? ò.ó**_

_**- Não te chamei de nada o.o só falei que minha barriga ta roncando muito ... Eu hein... ta ficando neurótica uu'**_

_**- E o porco no cio?? ¬¬**_

_**- Foi uma comparação ú.ú**_

_**- ah ta n.n pensei que você tinha me chamado de porca no cio.**_

_**- Agora se a carapuça serviu, não posso fazer nada.**_

_**- Ora sua ...**_

_**- Ah porca deixa de bobeira, agora deixa eu desligar para tomar meu café, amis tarde entra no msn...**_

_**- Como eu vo entrar?**_

_**- Vai numa lan oras o.o**_

_**- Ahhh mas eu não conheço nada aqui i.i**_

_**- Então procura alguém que conheça esse lugar aí e pede ajuda.**_

_**- Aff .. Ta bom, agora vou desligar se não meu pai me mata pela conta do celular...**_

_**- Pois é... imagina, se ele cortar seu celular, pra quem eu vo ligar a cobrar??**_

_**- É uma quenga mesmo ¬¬**_

_**- A proposito, dorme la em casa no dia da festa.**_

_**- Vo falar com mamis, Beeezo porquinha.**_

_**- Bejinhos testuda.**_

_Cara como ela fala x.x_

_**- Eu devia mastigar todas vocês uma por uma .**__ Falei para as formigas que estavam devorando meu precioso bolo de chocolate suculento__** – Só não faço porque sou higienica, imagina se o Sasuke kun descobre que eu mastiguei formigas vermelhas...**__ Tudo bem que meu cachorro já lambeu minha boca, mas quem nunca passou por uma situação dessas?? Fala sério ... eu passaria até hoje se algu´pem não tivesse dado chumbinho para o meu querido cachorrinho vira-lata comer ... O que eu podia fazer se ele engravidou QUASE todas as cadelas da vizinhança... Como diz o ditadoq eu eu não lembro ... prenda as ...(lê-se tanana) que os meus ...(lê-se tananá) estão a solta xD Bom voltando ao meu precioso café... o que eu como ? hnn vou fazer um sanduíche mesmo, daqui a pouco eu almoço._

_Após comer meu sanduíche fui tomar um banhozinho gostoso ... Hnnn _

_**-Mais uma vez essa maldita água gelada ¬¬'' **_

_Prendi meu cabelo em um coque bem no alto da cabeça, lavar cabelo todo dia estraga sabia ? minha cabeleleira que falou u.ú disse que se lavar todo dia ele não vai ter tempo para secar u.ú e que afinal a gente lava o cabelo para tirar o volume... Bom nisso eu discordo, eu lavo para ele num ficar todo ensebado parecendo que eu dei massagem com óleo de cozinha ¬¬'. Me ensaboei, enxagüei, ensaboei, enxagüei, ensaboei e enxagüei denovo._

_**- Dessa vez eu tenho que ficar com o cheirinho do sabonete de bebê. u.ú**_

_Me sequei e me dirigi a sala, pelo visto minha mãe arrumou a sala antes do trabalho hoje, ui que mulher prendada xD Me joguei no sofá e comecei a ver tv, estava passando um desenho meio chato, alguém já ouviu falar em viewtifull joe (não sei escrever) nem eu u.ú então mudeid e canal e comecei a assistir vídeo show o/ Weee é hoje que o gostoso da nova novela aparece xD._

_Me concentrei na programação, quando o telefone tocou, dei um pulo_

_**- Urgh ... Que telefone maluco ¬¬.**_

_**- Alô? Atendi**_

_**- Sakura?**_

_**- Não a tua vó ¬¬'' esperava que quem atendesse hein dona Haruno? **_

_**- Olha a rebeldia garota. Ta fazendo o que?**__ Não acredito que ela me ligou para saber o que eu estava fazendo ¬¬''_

_**- To vendo a angélica no vídeo show mamãezinha ¬¬**_

_**- ótimo, então não esta ocupada.**_

_**- Não?? O.o**__ sobrou pra mim._

_**- Eu esqueci a minha carteira em cima da cama, traz ela aqui pra mim filhinha n.n**_

_**- aff ...**__ Num disse?__** – Você não pode vir buscá-la durante o horário de almoço?**_

_**- Tenho negócios a resolver, então não vou poder ir buscar e você TERÁ que vir.**_

_**- tá ta ta... mas vai deixar eu ir na festa do Sasuke kun sem ter hora pra voltar u.ú**_

_**- Ora mocinha oó Nem pensar.**_

_**- Então não levo.**__ É muito bom fazer chantagem quando sal mãe está a quilômetros de distância de você sem poder fazer nada xD_

_**- Em casa a gente resolve isso.**_

_**- Tenho que dar a resposta para a Ino, ela me chamou para dormir na casa dela.**_

_**- Ta você dorme lá, agora traz logo a maldita carteira por favor. **__Xii ela ta se alterando._

_**- Ta, só vou trocar de roupa e estou indo.**_

_Desliguei o telefone, e fui para o meu quarto, coloquei uma saia jeans, uma regatinha azul, e uma rasteirinha no pé, penteei meus cabelos, claro que eu ia deixar eles soltos, vai que eu encontro o meu amor? n.n Passei um gloss básico, coloquei minhas lindas pulseiras que fazem barulho de sino quando eu balanço n.n o meu famoso cordãozinho com a estrelinha no meio de um circulo, meu perfume favorito, sim sim eu estava de bom humor, e saí do quarto. Aproveitei para pegar os dvds e entregar._

_Atravessei a rua e entrei na locadora, lá estava o Itachi._

_**- Fala aí Itachi.**__ ?Cumprimentei ele._

_**- Sakurinha, e aí gostou do filme?**_

_**- Amei, minha barriga ficou doendo durante o filme todo xD**__ Disse para ele sorrindo e entregando os vídeos._

_**- hahahaha, esse filme é muito engraçado mesmo .**_

_**- Vou indo agora, tchau Itachi.**_

_Me despedi e saí da locadora, camnhei até o ponto de ônibus, esperei uns 15 minutos e la veio o gigante. Putz ... Tinha gente quase caindo pela janela x.x Já disse que odeio ônibus lotado ? Aquele bando de homem fedorento roçando aquele treco que eles tem na nossa bunda? Ou quando eles passam e saem te arrastando? Deprimente._

_Entrei no ônibus e comecei a TENTAR acha algum lugar para me segurar, algo meio impossível já que toda vez que eu levantava um pé do chão eu perdia o lugar de pisar u.u devia ter ouvido os conselhos do meu pai, "vai arrastando o pé". _

_Consegui me segurar empurrando um pouco uma pobre velhinha que estava na minha frente, juro que ela disse uma palavra bem feia pra mim ¬¬'' mas como eu tenho classe, não vou revidar. Velha maluca, eu hein uú._

_Ahhh está quase chegando e essa merda de buzão não esvazia aff, acho melhor eu ir andando lá para o final do ônibus pra não correr o risco de passar direto e eu voltar andando, claro, eu to pagando, ele tem que parar o ônibus onde eu mandar uú._

_Comecei a andar quando o ônibus fez uma curva, droga, minha mão ta escorregando e..._

_**- Uaaau garotas com cabelo rosa estão caindo do céu!**__ Droga caí no colo de um moleque e o ônibus todo ta olhando x.x_

_Senti algo alisando a minha bunda. Oó_

_PAFF __**– HENTAAAAi!!**__ Acertei um tapa bem forte na cara do menino u.ú deve ter ficado até a marca è.é_

_Olhei para ele e ... não pode ser._

_**- Você não é a Sakura, uma que anda com o Naruto e com a Hinata ?**_

_**- Sou sim ¬¬ ahhhh**__ sabe quando uma luzinha aparece acesa em cima da cabeça ? foi isso que aconteceu. __**– Você é aquele menino que veio sentado do lado da Hinata né ? como é mesmo ? Kiba?**__ Disse me lembrando dele._

_**- Sou sim. Não pense que só porque te conheço vai ficar por isso mesmo seu erobaka oó**_

_**- cara, sua mão pesa u.u Quer fazer o favor de sair do meu colo ? ¬¬**_

_**- Baka ¬¬ **__Levantei e puxei a cordinha __**Te vejo no colégio menino hentai.**__ Disse enquanto andava_

_**- Te vejo lá menina do tombo!**__ Cnosegui ouvir._

_**- Urgh.**__ Deixa só ele comigo u.ú_

_Desci do ônibus e entrei no prédio onde minha mãe trabalha, cara que lugar lindo, ele é todo em vidro espelhado, o piso é todo em granito e ué. .. o que a Karin ta fazendo aqui? õ.ô Aff, eu é quem não vou perguntar né ? aiii que curiosidade x.x_

_Ignorei o fato da Karin estar no prédio em que o MEU pai é o dono u.u afinal não sou nada daquele tipo " ah meu é o dono disso aqui então eu sou foda, posso tudo e vocês não " Novamente o aquele olhar que fazia com que eu me sentisse um alien O segurança não parava de me olhar estranho, será que eu faço caras e bocas qdo penso em coisas absurdas? E vem cá ... o que tem de absurdo no que eu pensei? Aff ... Sakura tu ta caducando... aposto que é a convivência com a dona Haruno._

_Entrei no elevador, fui escutano aquela musiquinha maravilhosa u.ú eles poderiam colocar a musica do bel marques né ? eu ia chegar pulando na sala da minha mãe :D Bati na porta e ouvi um "pode entrar", e assim eu fiz, cara a sala da minha mãe é mais legal que o meu quarto ¬¬'' é todo decorado e cheio de frescurinhas, e la estava ela, sentada numa cadeira LINDA, ah um dia eu sento nela é.é com um braço em cima da mesa, apoiando o rosto._

_**- Depois eu que tenho frescuras em decorar quarto ¬¬**_

_**- CADÊ a carteira ?**__ perguntou ela sem desviar os olhos dos papeis._

_Botei a mão na minha bolsinha linda e disse_

_**- Iiiih mãe, put. Que par. esqueci em casa na pressa peguei a minha carteira ao invés da sua–**__ Botei a mão na cabeça e fiz uma cara de "fiz merda"_

_Ela apenas levantou a cabeça em silêncio e me olhou, como posso escrever o olhar dela? Sabe quando você compra um sapato caríssimo de 700 dolares e seu cachorrinho simplesmente destrói ele ? bom a cara dela foi pior do que a que você faria._

_**- Brincadeirinha mamãe, foi só para descontrair. **__Falei entregando a carteira pra ela._

_**- Eu sei quando você mente sakura, achou que eu ia cair nessa?**__ Perguntou ela incrédula._

_**- E porque fez essa cara?**__ Perguntei sem entender_

_**- é que antes de eu passar aqui eu fui no shopping e vi uma blusa linda, daí eu pedi para a vendedora reservar.**_

_**- E qual o problema ? õ.ô**_

_**- é que ela acabou de me avisar que uma mulherzinha qualquer foi lá e comprou.**__ Disse ela cerrando os punhos._

_Gotas se formaram na minha cabeça e me controlei para não rir, cara, eu sabia que minha mãe era cheia de frescura com essas paradas de roupa, mas nem tanto. Peraí ... As vezes eu uso a roupa dela... isso quer dizer que ... perdi ma blusa linda! i.i Aquela cachorra compradora compulsiva ¬¬ _

_**- Bom mãezinha,vou indo, tenho que sentar a bunda no sofá e ficar sem fazer nada a tarde toda. Bye**_

continua

* * *

**R**ewiews:

**Lizinha chan** - hsuahsuahushusha ahhh tomara que você continue rindo o/Bzoo

**Tsubame hitori** - sim sim chantagem braba xD !! Ahhh to esperando a fic hein bzoo

**Duquesa Sakura** - Hohohoho ... Minha mãe é igual ¬¬'' so sabe me tratar como uma adolescente prestes a alcançar a maior idade quando eu não ajudo ela ¬¬' Bzooo

**Guinomio -** Ah que bom que você ta gostando Bom para você postar primeiro você se escreve depois, você vai em documentos e dai vc faz upload, depois você vai em Stories e segue o passo a passo ... Se não entender add meu msn que eu te explico melhor Bjoks

**Uchiha Saku** - Nhaaah que bom que ta gostando o que é Honttoni ?? Bjinhos fofa

**Karolzenha chan** - shuahusa fico muito feliz de você ta gostando Beijinhos Bzoo

Obrigada pelas rewiews e plxxx mandem mais ... i.i

**Ahhh aceito dicas de com quem o kiba vai ficar u.ú**

**Beijos para todos o/**


	11. Quase lá

_Naruto e seus personagens MASCULINOS **infelizmente** não me pertencem ;)_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo anterior:

Cara, me controlei para não rir, eu sabia que minha mãe era cheia de frescura com essas paradas de roupa, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto assim. Peraí ... As vezes eu uso a roupa dela... isso quer dizer que ... perdi uma blusa linda! i.i Aquela cachorra ¬¬ mato ela u.ú

_**- Bom mãezinha,vou indo, tenho que sentar a bunda no sofá e ficar sem fazer nada a tarde toda. Bye**_

_Após chegar em casa e ficar a tarde toda sem fazer budega nenhuma, fui até a cozinha e coloquei uma lasanha no forno, aposto que minha mãe ia chegar tarde, e não vão fazer jantar pra gente ¬¬'' Ai que saudade das minhas amigas, puxa, Ino ta viajando, não consigo falar com a tenten, a Hinata e o neji sairam. Aff que chatisse u.ú_

_Vou lá na casa da Tenten e da Hinata u.ú to nem aí se elas não estiverem em casa, pelo menos eu vou fazer algo._

_Apertei a campainha e adivinha quem atendeu? O Neji ¬¬''_

_**- O que VOCÊ esta fazendo aqui ? o.o**__ Perguntei da forma "mais" educada possível_

_**- Eu vim trazer a Hinata na casa da Tenten ¬¬'' porque ??**_

_**- Nada ... Meio estranho um garoto atendendo a porta casa da minha amiga u.ú só isso u.u**_

_**- Ah não se incomode, já estou de saída.**__ Disse ele saindo de dentro da casa, e caminhando para fora do terreno , quando eu gritei._

_**- Neji?**_

_**- Hnn ?**_

_**- Sua bunda ta inchada !!**__ Disse com cara de preocupação_

_**- Vai te catar sakura ¬¬''**__ sahsaisahiohsa Adoro irritar eles xD_

_Entrei na casa e me dirigi a sala, lá estava o pai da tenten._

_**- Yo Sr. Mitsashi, a tenten está ?**_

_**- Yo Sakura, ela está lá no quarto.**_

_**- Ah sim vou indo lá então...**__ Tenho que fugir antes que ele comece..._

_**- Espere, como vai sua mãe?**__ Aff, tarde demais ¬¬''_

_**- Ahh ela está ótima **_

_**- E você, como está indo na escola?**_

_**- Ahh to indo bem Tenten tem em ajudado muito com algumas matérias.**__ Você me deve essa Tenten ¬¬_

_**- Hnn e você já sabe que faculdade vai fazer?**_

_**- Ah eu pretendo prestar vestibular **_

_**- Hnn e o que pretende cursar ?**_

_**- Ahh eu gosto de medicina e biologia, to vendo ainda qual dos dois eu faço, mas acho que vou fazer medicina mesmo.**_

_**- Que bom, porque você sabe que a base de tudo é o estudo né...**_

_Ele começou com aquele blábláblá, droga, porque a Ino não me liga quando eu preciso ??_

_**- Que na hora de encontrar um emprego eles dão preferência para os que estudaram nas melhores faculdades.**__ Cara porque ele não vai falar isso para a filha dela._

_**- Sakura chan !!**__ Disse a Tenten__** – Puxa, pensei que você viesse pra minha casa falar comigo e não ficar falando sobre estudos em pleno feriado com o meu pai ¬¬ é uma nerd mesmo.**__ Ela em paga_

_Olhei para ela com uma expressãop de " ME socorre por favor" coisa que ela não percebeu e entrou na cozinha, ficou lá horas e horas e depois saiu com uma mega bandeja cheia de coisas suculentas... Huuummm ... alguém tire esse velho do meu pé . Continuei olhando com minha famosa expressão de HELP enquanto o pai da tenten não parava de tagarelar, até que a Hinata me notou e comentou com a Tenten:_

_**- Tenten, acho que a saah chan está pedindo socorro...**__ ACHA ??_

_**- Hmmm ... Ih é ¬¬ meu pai chato como sempre... Ei SAkura, vamos lá pra cima, daqui a pouco vai ficar tarde e a gente não vai ter terminado de estudar, depois você conversa com o meu pai.**_

_**- Ok Depois a gente se fala Sr mitsashi. Bye.**__ E em um piscar de olhos eu já estava no quarto da Tenten junto com as meninas._

_Xinguei a Tenten de todas as formas até ela não agüentar e me tacar uma almofada na cara..._

_**- Sakura chan , vo-você vai no-na festa do sa-su-ke-kun??**_

_**- Aaaaah Claro que vou ... Como eu ia deixar de ir à festa do meu futuro marido.**_

_Hinata e Tenten me olharam com uma cara de "Cuma?"_

_**- Ora sua,. Por que nunca me contou nada disso ?**__ Berrou Tenten socando o chão_

_**- VocÊ nunca perguntou ¬¬ e a Ino já até reparou u.ú**__ Falei jogando a almofada na Hinata e pegando um bolinho_

_**- A ino sabe até quando você cagou Sakura ¬¬''**__ Disse ela_

_**- Ecaaaa ten chan.**__ Falou a Hinata me jogando a almofada de volta._

_Todas rimos, afinal é ótimo estar entre amigas,k principalmente aquelas em que você conversa sobre tudo..._

_**- Saah chan, como a Ino sabe quando você vai cagar ?**__ Bom, QUASE tudo _

_**- Deixa pra lá Hina chan. Vamos resolver a parada da festa.**__ Disse pra ela que perguntou timidamente._

_**- Sim sim sim sim o/ Já decidiram a roupa?**__ Perguntou a Tenten._

_**- Bom, eu taa falando com a Ino no telefone e a gente combinou de se arrumar lá em casa, que tal se todas nós sairmos para nos arrumarmos lá ??**_

_**- Sim sim, e se a gente não achar o que quisermos no shopping ?**__ Perguntou a Tenten_

_**- Existe a casa das amigas ! **__Respondeu a Hinata._

_E assim passamos a tarde toda, mais tarde, enquanto eu e Hinata nos despedíamos da Tenten, decidimos passar na casa da Temari e avisar ela sobre nossos planos e sondar para ver se o Gaara vai, pelo que conheço bem da porquinha, ela ta toda curiosa xD_

_**- Já vaaai!!**__ Berrou a TEmari._

_**- Tema chan, se liga, no sábado a gente vai se arrumar na minha casa, então sexta a gente via no shopping ok ?**_

_**- Eu estava dormindo -.-**_**"**_ Respondeu ela com uma carinha PIOR do que a do Shikamaru._

_**- Mas ... é cedo O.O**__ Disse Hinata abismada... Gente... é impressão minha ou depois daquela conversinha dela com o Naruto, as gaguejadas dela ficaram menos freqüentes?!_

_**- Ahh ta bom, Agora, VAZEM DAQUI!! **__Disse ela fechando a porta na nossa cara._

_**- Nossa, ela sempre tem esse humor quando acorda?**__ Hinata virou pra mim e me perguntou, cara como eu vou saber ?? conheço ela a menos tempo do que a própria Hinata .-._

_**- Sempre. É ainda pior de manhã quando tem que ir para a escola.**__ Disse alguém que estava chegando._

_**- Ahh, oi Gaa – kun**__ Disse Hinata_

_**- Coitado de quem acorda ela x.x **__Disse_

_**- O pobre coitado sou eu x.x**__ Disse ele meio seco ¬¬_

_Bom nos informamos direitinho e descobrimos que o gaara vai sim na festa, apesar dele dizer que as festas do irmão do Sasuke são meio ... barra-pesadas . Peraí ?? Festa do irmão do SAsuke ?_

_**- O Sasuke tem irmão?? E que história é essa de festa do irmão do sasuke ?? a festa não é dele?**_

_**- Quem organiza as festas é o meu irmão, eu apenas convido meus amigos.**__ Disse aquela voz conhecida :D_

_**- Sasuke kun ?? Nossa hoje encontrei todo mundo, só faltou o shikamaru e o Naruto.**__ Disse ... aaaia que sonho, encontrei meu amor, que sorte._

_**- Sakura chan, vou indo, tenho que falar com o meu pai.**__ Disse a Hinata, sorrindo para os meninos e _

_**- Ah Hinata, espera, eu vou com você – **__caminhei junto dela __**– Tchau pessoal.**__ Disse e fui embora com a Hinata._

_Entrei em casa e dei de cara com a minha mãe toda esparramada no sofá, com a boca aberta e assistindo TITANIC (?), aff ela precisa d eum namorado urgente ¬¬ .Subi as escadas e fui tomar meu tão precioso banho quente, e mais uma vez aquele maldito chuveiro estava virado para o DESLIGADO _

_**- Aposto que ela faz de propósito u.ú**_

_Após tomar meu banho deitei na minha caminha super macia e cheirosinha,e me lembrei do Sasuke kun, da festa e da Ino que chegaria amanhã..._

_**- Amanhã começa os preparativos.**_

_Continua_

**R**ewiews:

Uchiha Saku - Aaaaaaaaah você é japonesa ;) Ahh vc explicou tudo direitinho sim Beijoks

**Duquesa Sakura** - Ahhh tadinho do Kiba... logo com a Karin ?? isso é maldade i.i tem outra alternativa não ?? sashauhsuahusahusa que vença a maioria o/

**Hitomi imou chan** - fica tranquila que as "meninas safadas" tão chegando o/ Ahh eu tava pensando em enfiar a Tayuya ou a Kin, mas essa tal de kin eu nao gosto muito não ¬¬ ja que foi graças a essa vaca que a sakura cortou o cabelo u.ú xD

**Lizinha chan** - Ahhhh fica de olho que logo vai aparecer o/ acho q fic ja chegou na metade o/

**Guino mio** - Ahhh sim sim pode deixar que vou ler o/ que bom que conseguiu postar Bjoks fofa

**Maria Lua** - weeee q bom o/

**Bellinha 2345** - Oia ocê aki o/ Ahh que bom que você ta gostand o/

**Duquesa Sakura (2)** - Nhaaah ta aew capítulo novinho em folha.

**Marjorie SAsuke** - nhaaaaah ebaaa o/

**G**ente continuem mandando rewiews o/ + plxxx sinceridade acima de tudo o/ digam o que está bom, o que está muito bom, o que está ótimo e o que está péssimo

Bjoks ;)


	12. Preparativos

Naruto não me pertence ... não aguento mais colocar essas frasezinhas aqui ¬¬ SASUKE É MEU ACIMA DE TUDO E DE TODOS.

* * *

_Após tomar meu banho deitei na minha caminha super macia e cheirosinha,e me lembrei do Sasuke kun, da festa e da Ino que chegaria amanhã..._

_**- Amanhã começa os preparativos.**_

_Levantei com meu mega sorriso super comum de se ver depois do ocorrido com o MEU Sasuke kun. Fiz todo o meu ritual, sabe? Banho...café da manhã... essas coisas _

_**- Bom dia mamãe !!**__ Disse quando voltei pra sala – Bom dia Kakashi Sensei . Fui para o meu quarto._

_Bom dia Kakashi Sensei ?? Voltei para a sala na mesma hora e perguntei_

_**- O QUE O MEU PROFESSOR DE FÍSICA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI??**__ BERREI_

_**- A gente está conversando ¬¬ não ta vendo uú**__ Disse a minha mãe._

_**- Não u.ú eu sou cega ?? ainda não tinha reparado òó ??**__ perguntei_

_Bom, minha mãe fez uma cara MUITO feia então, como se eu estivesse lendo uma placa com o aviso "DA O FORA DAQUI AGORA" , eu voltei para o meu quarto e fiquei lá até alguém bater na porta do meu quarto._

_**- ENTRA.**__ Gritei, enquanto eu me enfiava embaixo da cama procurando o meu diário._

_**- To na área rapá !!**__ Disse a porca parecendo uma exclamação xD __**– O que ta fazendo ? oO'' **__Perguntou ela fazendo uma cara estranha de como se estivesse vendo um E.T._

_**- Tava procurando meu diário, mas não to achando, e aí vamos para o shopping?**_

_**- Vamos sim sim sim. Vamos chamar as meninas ??**_

_**- Chamei todas elas ontem é so ligar e mandar elas se arrumarem logo. **_

_**- Ok, enquanto você se arruma eu chamo elas.**__ Disse ela procurando o celular naquela bolsa gigante dela._

_**- Me arrumar ??**_

_**- É, ou você pretende ir com essa bermudinha feiosa ¬¬''**_

_**- Ela não é feia ta u.ú**_

_**- Se arruma logo ou eu não ando do seu lado uú**_

_**- Aff ... é uma porca mesmo ¬¬**__ Disse "entrando" no meu armário_

_**- E vê se tenta tampar um pouco essa testa!!**__ A única coisa que a porca deve ter visto foi uma almofada velha que a anos não uso indo em direção a cara dela è.é_

_**- Ino... você vai com a roupa que está usando?**__ Perguntei la de dentro_

_**- Só vou trocar de sapato... **_

_Coloquei a cabeça para fora do armário e dei uma "reparada" na roupa da minha amiga, ela estava usando uma saia jeans, uma blusinha azul de um tecido soltinho meio decotada na frente e com as mangas folgadas e com babadinho na ponta... Hnnn_

_**- Que foi testuda õ.ô ??**_

_**- Nada, só tava vendo a roupa que você vai...**_

_**- Pra ir parecida comigo??**__ Perguntou ela com os olhinhos brilhando_

_**- Não õ.ô Para ir DIFERENTE de você n.n**_

_**- Vaca ¬¬**_

_Demorei horas lá, até que saí com minhas roupas na mão, as coloquei em cima da cama e dei mais uma boa olhada... Hnn é vai ser essa mesmo!!_

_Coloquei um tope branco com uma batinha roxa por cima, uma calça capri, e uma sandália plataforma no pé. Coloquei algumas pulseiras coloridas e uma argola prata; dei uma bagunçada no meu cabelo, fala sério ¬¬'' se o Sasuke kun fica gato com aquele cabelo dele maravilhoso de quem acabou de acordar, por que eu não ficaria?? Hump_

_**- Ta bagunçando o cabelo por que ??**__ Perguntou a porca que tinha acabado de desligar o telefone._

_**- Muda rum pouco que tal??**__ Dei uma rodadinha e ..._

_**- Aaaaaah ta perfeito!!**__ Disse ela soltando o cabelo dela e bagunçando ele feito uma condenada ... Aff eu realmente falei sério quando disse que minhas amigas são estranhas -.-_"

_Peguei minha bolsa roxa e fomos caminhando em direção a casa da Tenten, lá esbarramos com o Shikamaru e com o Naruto que elogiaram MUITO eu e a Ino e depois foram embora alegando que iam ajudar o Sasuke kun e o irmão a comprarem as bebidas, acharem um dj bom e... Shikamaru ajudando alguém ?? óia o apocalipse vindo aew minha gente o/_

_Tocamos a campainha e Tenten saiu usando um vestidinho amarelo rodado que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, sua típica bolsinha fashion que um dia eu pego pra mim, com uma sandalinha baiinha porem de salto e o cabelo preso num alto rabo de cavalo._

_**- Cara vocês estão lindas ... e ... Meninas ...**__ ela diminuiu o tom da voz para que ninguém ouvisse __**vocês esqueceram de pentear o cabelo.**_

_Quase caí pra trás ... aff será que ta tão mau assim ?? isso não vem ao caso... Seguimos para a casa da Hinata e lá encontramos ela e a Temari já prontas, Temari usava uma baby look preta com um bermudão jeans e uma sandalinha plataforma também, uma MICRO bolsinha que na opinião da ino é so pra mostrar que tem porque não cabe porra nenhum lá dentro ¬¬ e Hinata com uma jardineira branca e uma blusinha verde por baixo. _

_**- Va-vamos ??**__ Perguntou a Hinata... Olha o apocalipse indo embora minha gente... Hinata voltou a gaguejar ..._

_**- Cara vocês estão fofas d+**__ Falei e seguimos para o shopping._

_Chegando lá rodamos tudo quanto é loja e a gente sempre achava algo pra festa, o único problema é que a gente tava na dúvida... de QUAL a gente levaria... Hnnn Quanto mais rodávamos mais a dúvida aumentava ¬¬''_

_Por fim cada uma escolheu 5 peças de roupas que não queria deixar na loja de jeito nenhum e as outras meninas escolheram por meio de votação._

_**- Ahhh mas eu quero levar todas i.i**__ Choramingava Ino puxando as roupas das mãos da vendedora._

_**- Eu tbm i.i**__ choramingava também pegando as roupas de cima do balcão_

_**- Para de show suas consumidoras compulsivas...**__ Dizia Temari tentando puxar as roupas das mãos da Ino._

_**- ahh Saah chan, essa ta tão bonita... não precisa levar todas OO**__ Disse ela ao ver que eu estava correndo para o outro lado da loja._

_**- Meninas ... Já comprei as minahs roupas u.u **__Dizze tenten com 5 bolsas nas mãos ._

_Na mesma hora o queixo da Hinata caiu no chão, e TEmari começou a berrar coisas como Tenten sua vaca... agora elsa vão querer levar a loja toda... e eu perguntava o que tem de mais levar cinco peças de roupas... e Ino se escondia para comprar as roupas e a loja toda parou para olhar a nossa gritaria... ai ai ..._

_**- SAkura chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!**__ Berrou um ser histério do lado de fora da loja..._

_**- Na-naruto ku ??**__ perguntou Hinata que distraiu temari_

_**- Agora é a nossa chance èé**__ Gritei e corri para o caixa __**Anda moça, por favor, é caso de vida ou morte...**_

_Conclusão, Naruto e Shikamaru que apareceram não sei de onde e carregaram as nossas bolsas até em casa n.n uhuuules, é muito bom ter amigos tão prestativos assim u.u_

_**- Arigatou Shikaaaa ... até amanhã ... agora vaza que a gente tem muito o que conversar u.ú**__ Disse a Temari e ele foi embora_

_Após o "intruso" ir embora da minha casa eu e as meninas ficamos conversando e combinando como iríamos nos arrumar amanhã... Não sei quanto à vocÊs, mas eu demoro MUITO para me arrumar._

_**- Então está decidido, a gente vai passar o dia inteiro aqui na casa da SAkura e a noite a gente atenta aqueles moleques èé**__ Disse TEmari... õ.ô_

_Coisas como demoro, já é, uhul, etc. Foram ouvidas, e logo todas estávamos na porta de casa nos despedindo, afinal amanhã seria um dia LONGO e PUXADO._

_**- Boa noites meninas tomem cuidado na rua.**__ Disse minha mãe que tinha acabado de chegar ... QUANDO FOI QUE ELA SAIU ? _

_**- Boa noite dona Haruno. **__Disse Tenten._

_**- Bo-boa no-noite Sra Haruno.**__ Disse Hinata._

_**- Ihhh tia Haruno relaxa, São os OUTROS que devem ter cuidado com a gente.**__ Gotas se formaram na cabeça de todos quando temari falou isso xD_

_Elas se despediram e eu me organizei e deitei na cama... Ai ai Sasu kun ... Me aguarde n.n E assim adormeci como um bebezinho, segundo minha mãe._

continua

* * *

**R**ewiews:

**Uchiha Saku** - Ahhh a festa é no proximo vou parar de enrolar e fazer os casais se arranjarem logo xD.

**Bellinha 2345** - Ahh muito obrigada eu tento o máximo fazer uma fic decente ... + eu nunca fico satisfeita i.i o unico capitulo que eu gostei foi o que o Sasuke quase beijou a sakura

**Hitomi imou chan** - ahhh mas a sakura vai dar um belo soco nele num sei ainda não mas pretendo escrever essa semana .

**Borboleta escarlate** - hohoho tadinho do sasuke vocês querem colocar um par de chifres da cabeça do meu sasu kun u.ú por isso que no final eu pretendo fazer a sakura morrer e o sasuke fugir da fic e vir ficar comigo u.ú

**Maria Lua** - sim sim ... assim eu espero

**Melody** - Ahh fica assim não ... pode soltar os verbos aqui autora apoia è.é ... + eles estão gritando pq ?? futebol?

**Guino mio** - Hnnn ... clica em stories , dai vc clica na sua fic, depois vai abrir uma janelinha com todos os dados dela e em cima vai ter um treco sublinhado escrito chapers ou algo assim, dai vc clica e add um capítulo add meu msn ?? la eu te explico melhor.

**Duquesa sakura** - hsuahsuahusah + quem sabe a Karin, não fica boazinha ?? è.é

**Lizinha chan** - sim sim promete o/ mta coisa vai rolar e desrolar xD

**G**ente desculpa pelo cpítulo, sei que feicou meio ruinzinho mas é que eu qria chegar logo an festa e tava faltando criatividade pros preparativos, que vao ser na verdade amanha ¬¬ bom... espero que nao esteja TÃO ruim assim.

Bjoks a todos ;)


	13. to na area rapá

Naruto não me pertence, ams o sasu kun ta trancado no meu armario para ninguém sequestrar ele

_

* * *

_

Capítulo anterior:

Elas se despediram e eu me organizei e deitei na cama... Ai ai Sasu kun ... Me aguarde n.n E assim adormeci como um bebezinho, segundo minha mãe.

* * *

Levantei e me preparei par ao MEU dia, fui para o banheiro, tomei banho, nem lavei o cabelo, já que todo aquele procedimento pré-festa iria ter início, desci, tomei meu café e encontrei com minha mãe toda arrumada , hunn tava até bonita.

Ela tem curtos cabelos rosados, ficam na altura do queixo, e na parte da frente é um pouco mais comprido, os olhos da minha mãe é um verde bem mais escuro que o meu, é mais alta e tem um corpão, sim sim minha mãe é gostosa hoho ela tava usando uma saia branca que bate no joelho, não aquelas saias tubinho horrorosas, mas uma feita de tecido molinho, tipo aquela que a lindsay lohan usou no filme meninas malvadas perfeita né ? e uma blusinha decotada branca, minha mãe tem estilo rapá!

**- Mamãe, o que o Kakashi Sensei estava fazendo aqui?**

**- Ah ele veio a mando da Tsunade ... para tratar de negócios.**

**- Hum sei ¬¬'' vai sair hoje mãe ?**

**- Não minha filha, devo ir na casa dos mitsashi.**

**- A tenten me disse que iam fazer um chá lá... Err ... Divirta-se mãe.** Fui para a cozinha preparar o lanche das meninas, que já deviam ter chegado.

Passou-se um tempo e a campainha tocou, fui até lá e recebi as meninas, peguei a bandeija de lanche e levei para o quarto, fala sério, ninguém agüenta subir e descer aquelas escadas toda hora não é ? eu hein ¬¬

**- Ahhh mau posso esperar para usar minha sombra nova **Disse a Ino dando pulinhos na escada.

**- Era para você se empolgar em usar a roupa nova e não a sombra ¬¬** Temari resmungou ... eu hien ultimamente ela so resmunga ¬¬ vou amnda r o shikamaru dar uns tratos nela xD até parece que ninguém percebeu a quedinha dela e o tombo dele ;D

**- e porque você acha que eu comprei a sombra da mesma cor da blusa ??** **u.u** Essa Ino não tem jeito ¬¬''

Começamos o ritual de dor, Hinata me ajudou me dando apoio moral enquanto segurava minha mão, já a Temari, puxava a cera que estava colada na minha perna sem dó nem piedade.

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAi !! **Toda vez que eu gritava de dor ela dava um sorrisinho sarcástico – **Ta rindo do que ?? tua vez vai chegar ! **

**- Relaxa Testuda n.n **Dizia Ino enquanto fazia a soobrancelha da Tenten que chorava de dor . tadinha u.u por isso que eu prefiro cera, dói de uma vez mas acaba logo u.ú

Agora estava com quilos e mais quilos de creme no cabelo, ecat que cheiro fedorento ¬¬

**- Sua porca, você fez de propósito!!**

**- Fiz o que ? o.o**

**- Colocou esterco de cavalo na minha cabeça ¬¬ você que r o Sasu kun pra você **

Aiii levei um pedala bem forte da Temari ¬¬ e assim passou a tarde inteira, uma hora uma mechia no meu cabelo, outra eu fazia a unha da Hinata, outra ela dava apoio moral para alguma das meninas, e por aí vai.

**- Aiiiii sai logo do banheiro TESTUDA !! **Berrava a porca

**- A GENTE VAI SE ATRASAR!!** Berrava a pucca

- Mete o pé daí logo SAkura òó Berrava a estressadinha

**- Gente... se-será que a sa-sakura chan desmaiou ??** Dizia a única pessoa racional na casa.

**- Aff –** abria porta e saí **– Não s epode nem tomar um banho decente na PRÓPRIA casa.** Saí do banheiro e fui par ao quarto e comecei a me arrumar

E assim uma a uma foi tomando banho, sim minha casa é de pobre so tem um banheiro u.ú. Coloquei minha roupa e pedi para a Hina chan que foi a primeira a terminar de se arrumar me maquiar.

Enfim terminamos, colocou uma bermudinha que bate na metade da coxa n cor branca, uma batinha verde com acessórios prata, ela prendeu o cabelo num alto rabo de cavalo e ondulou as pontas, usava uma bota rateira de amarrar, aquelas que estão na moda, a maquiagem era azul ´para combinar com os olhos, segundo ela.

Tenten deixou o cabelo solto bem liso e prendeu a franja com um tic-tac de pedrinhas no topo da cabeça. Estava usando um vestidinho preto solto no corpo que batia na metade da coxa, usava acessórios também prateados e uma sandália de salto fino, a maquiagem era prata para poder fisga ro neji rapidinho segundo ela ¬¬'' depois eu que sou neurótica.

Ino estava usando uma saia jeans média (curta so que decente), uma blusa toda folgada de um ombro só na cor roxa, uma sandália de salto fino também e o cabelo estava solto com várias ondulações, usava uma maquiagem amarelinha que combinava perfeitamente com aquele cabelo loirao dela ... a FDP é bonita ¬¬

Hinata esava usando uma saia muito a contra gosto já que a gente praticamente amarrou –a para poder vestir a bendita saia, uma blusinha de alcinha branca com brilhinho no decote, enfim todas nós usamos acessórios prata ¬¬, Hina chan estava com o cabelo solto e a franja caidinha para o lado e o cabelo ia caindo em cascata nas costas dela com um leve brilhinho daquelas gotinhas de cristais que as pessoas colocam no cabelo, usava uma sandalia de salto fino também, sua maquiagem era leve e num tom bem perolado que dava um ar angelical para ela...

Correção todas essas FDP são bonitas u.ú

E eu, bom, obviu que eu teria que me descrever por ultimo afinal, eu sou a mais importante nesse diário u.ú coloquei um top rosa por baixo e uma blusa toda folgada que deixa o topo um pouco a mostra, uma calça capri e uma sandalinha de salto fino, o meu cabelo eu ondulei bem SÓ as pontas e joguei a franja pra o lado, e a Hina colocou uma maquiagem verde que ela disse que iria realçar os meus olhos... hunnn gostei dessa coisa de OLHAR MARCANTE.

Ai ai elas são bonitas e eu sou linda.

**- Vamos ? **perguntou a porca quando chegamos no portão da casa do Sasuke kun

**- Sim sim vamos sim!! **Disse e todas entramos na festa.

Continua

* * *

**R**ewiews

**Guino mio -** Ahh fofa que nada fico muito feliz em ter te ajudado eu tbm fiquei aqui no inicio

**Marjorie itachi kakashi gaa... -** novo capitulo na area

**Uchiha saku -** impressionante xD fugiu a ideia do que fazer com o kakashi x.x hnnn sasu kun perfect de qualquer jeito o/ hohoho meu kblo tbm iria p um lado e so voltaia p o lugar no dia seguinte xD

**Thami -** ahhh adoro quando elogiam os comentários da sakura xD são os mesmos pensamentos meus ¬¬ pensando coisas absurdas nas horas mais impróprias

**Duquesa Sakura -** hnnn pois é ...tem que ter o saco de pancada u.u o q a gente faz ?? larga o kiba encalhado ou tira a diversão da sakura?

**Maria lua -** tomara que seja xD Hnn o kakashi, bem não sei oq fazer com elexD

**Koorime Hyuuga -** hsuahsuahusahs leitora nova uhuuul o/ sasu kun perfeito o/

**G**ente obrigada pelas rewiews e desculpem a demora, passei por uns probleminhas, mas to de volta com tudo ! o/

Bzoooo


	14. Festa

Naruto nao me pertence ... se não eu ja teria feito ele dar um rasengan na cara da vaca da karin uú

* * *

Elas se despediram e eu me organizei e deitei na cama

E eu, bom, obviu que eu teria que me descrever por ultimo afinal, eu sou a mais importante nesse diário u.ú coloquei um top rosa por baixo e uma blusa toda folgada que deixa o topo um pouco a mostra, uma calça capri e uma sandalinha de salto fino, o meu cabelo eu ondulei bem SÓ as pontas e joguei a franja pra o lado, e a Hina colocou uma maquiagem verde que ela disse que iria realçar os meus olhos... hunnn gostei dessa coisa de OLHAR MARCANTE.

Ai ai elas são bonitas e eu sou linda.

**- Vamos ? **perguntou a porca quando chegamos no portão da casa do Sasuke kun

**- Sim sim vamos sim **Disse e todas entramos na festa.

* * *

Versão sasuke 

**- Sakura depois você vai me explicar direitinho essa história do "cabelinho de quem acabou de acordar" ¬¬ **

Sasuke resmungou para si mesmo enquanto levantou para ver se a namorada já tinha saído do banho. Alguns minutos depois voltou para o mesmo lugar com aquele famoso sorrisinho de canto de boca.

**- não acredito que ela divide o diário em capítulos ¬¬ Bem ... Vamos ler mais um pouquinho... hnn ... o nome do bendito capítulo é ... festa ¬¬ que criativo. **Balbuciava o jovem.

Versão diário

_Chegamos na festa e definitivamente ... quanta gente esquisita ¬¬'' olha lá gente o Rock lee suahushauhsauhsa ele ta com uma camisa regata preta de bolinha verde ... quem disse que ele tem músculos para expor ? fala sério ¬¬ e a bermuda ?? shauhsuahsua olha os canicinhos dele ... se ele dançar muito quebra xD._

_**- Que tal se acharmos o banheiro ?**__ Falou a Tenten_

_**- Quer fazer xixi ? **__perguntou a Temari_

_**- Não, quero me ver no espelho **__Disse a tenten._

_Gotas surgiram nas nossas cabeças._

_**- Mas a gente acabou de sair de casa.**__ Disse a inocente Hinata._

_**- Ah mas vai que o sereno tenha ativado o frizz ?**__ Retrucou Tenten_

_**- Ai vamos logo, tenho muitas coisas a fazer.**__ Disse a porca puxando o "bonde"_

_Fomos caminhando e adivinha quem a gente encontrou ... Karin!! sim sim, a própria._

_**- O que essa vaca ta fazendo na casa do meu marido?**__ Perguntei quando passei por ela e a desgraça me olhou de CIMA A BAIXO._

_**- To bonita né ?**__ perguntei para ela que abriu a boca para retrucar alguma coisa, porém Temari interferiu._

_**- bonita não sakura, você ta linda. **__Num disse que eu era linda ?? olha a confirmação aí xD _

_Talvez seja por isso que ela não vai com a minha cara xD ... eu sempre ESCULACHO!! E ela sempre sobra ... sim sim desde o jardim u.u eu sempre fui a preferida ... dos professores, dos alunos populares ... enfim a melhor ... Sakura Sakura, humildade acima de tudo ... sou humilde que nem o romário porra ! voltando ... eu sempre fui a melhor e ela com aquele cabelo desbotado, feio, duro e cheio de sebo de bode sempre foi "a esquisita" sim sim u.u ela andava com roupas curtas e decotadas para chamar a atenção e ainda tem gente que chama ela de gostosa ¬¬ fala sério tem banha pra tudo quanto é lado ... ta bom ... ela é magra u.u mas eu sou MUITO MAIS gostosa que ela ... como pode ... ela sempre deu em cima dos professores e vivia falando mal de mim pelas costas ... fala sério que eu vou ficar submissa a ela ... eu sou HARUNO SAKURA!!_

_Entramos no banheiro, arrumei o cabelo, retoquei o brilho labial, e saímos._

_Ai ai, essa festa esta maravilhosa, "os esquisitos" desapareceram e apareceram "os gostosos", sabe quem são eles ? O neji, o shika, o naruto e o kakashi. Pois é ... meu sensei não tem vergonha na cara e vai em festa jovem, ai dele se chegar perto de alguém se ele tem algo com a minha mamãe super gata e linda, diferente da maioria dessa festa ele tem que ser fiel, voltando, os gostosos chegaram e aos poucos foram se aproximando._

_Meu sensei veio na minha direção com um olhar fatal, sim sim aquele olhar que deixa qualquer um doido, mas peraí ... ele é meu sensei ... ele tava la em casa ... ele pode ser meu padrasto ... ele ta se aproximando ... ele ta chegando no meu ouvido ..._

_**- Juízo hein , ou eu conto tudo para "dona" Haruno .**__ Ele disse irônico ¬¬ _

_**- BAKA !!**__ Berrei u.ú Aposto que ta rolando algo entre eles..._

_Todos estavam me olhando meio esquisito quando ele foi embora ... _

_**- Questões acadêmicas. **_**''**_ Disse gesticulando frenéticamente._

_**- Aff -.-**__ Resmungou a porca_

_Saí a procura do meu amado, já pensou se alguma piriguete tenta agarrar ele antes de mim ?? coitada da azarada u.ú_

_**- Menina do tombo ... ta gostosa pakas hein ...**_

_**- õ.ô ninguém te ensinou a dizer "oi" às pessoas não ? Baaaka ¬¬''**_

_**- "oi" n.n''**__ . Falso ¬¬_

_Ainda não caiu a ficha de quem é o sr. Educação ? é o tarado do ônibus u.u´o ..._

_**- Kiba kun .**__ Disse Hinata que acabara de chegar e deu um abraço no amigo._

_**- Hina chan !**__ exclamou ele e retribuiu o abraço __**– a quanto tempo!!**_

_Melhor eu sair logo e ir procurar o meu amor não ? pois bem, saí de fininho e fui dançando até onde as outras meninas estavam, hnnn Temari estava se esfregando literalmente em shikamaru que por sinal estava ROXO, o motivo eu realmente não sei, serio mesmo! U.ú_

_Vi Naruto chupando dedo e olhando com uma cara de poucos amigos para o Kiba... Hnnnn já tenho uma missão para depois que eu me acertar com o meu bonitinho... vejamos ... nani ??_

**- Itachi ??**_ perguntei me aproximando de um ser beeeem alto._

_**- Hnn ? **__Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, e só depois disso parece ter me reconhecido... ¬¬ __**- Sakura!!**_

_**- Pensei que não ia me reconhecer ¬¬**_

_**- E você acha que eu ia esquecer uma garota de cabelos rosa ?**__ Ele podia usar outro argumento né ¬¬. __**– to brincando hehe sakurinha ... er ... olhando seu rostinho-**__ Cara ele já ta ligado ... que bafo x.x __**– da pra ver que você é novinha ... é muito bonita.. mas ... para a mim é muito nova.**__ Senti a festa toda parar para prestar atenção nessa ultima parte. .. e consequentemente minhas bochechas esquentaram ._

_**- QUE ABSURDO É ESSE ITACHI !! EU NÃO DEI EM CIMA DE VOCÊ PORRA !!**__ Cara como do nada ele vem me falar isso ? se pelo menos eu tivesse mexido no cabelo ... poderia ser uma desculpa ... mas eu so chamei ele õ.o Num agüentei e explodi ¬¬ imagina se meu marido ouve isso._

_**- calma... eu so disse isso para você não achar que eu estou dando em cima de vocÊ , hn ... o que na verdade eu realmente faria ... se não fosse pelo fato de ... ah eu esqueci o que eu ia dizer ...**__ Olha que absurdo além de inconseqüente é lerdo ¬¬_

_**- Itachi seu pinguço.**__ Disse um cara MUITO gostoso do lado dele. Caaaaaaaaara ... ele não pode ser de verdade õ.o é muita beleza para uma pessoa só. MELDELLS_

_**- Cala a boca ¬¬'' cadê meu irmão para eu apresentar a garota que eu quero como cunhada.**__ Disse ele sem dar muita importância ao fato de ME APRESENTAR AO AMIGO DELE. BAKA _

_**- Aff ... Meu nome é Sasori ... liga não ... quando ele bebe perde a linha mesmo ! '**__ Disse ele ... uiii delícia !_

_**- Que nada ... Meu nome é sakura ... bom ... err ... vou indoo né ?!**__ Não é porque apareceu um aspirante a Deus grego que eu vou esquecer do meu Marido perfeito né ? afinal, NINGUÉM chega aos pés dele ... Mas convenhamos ... se eu não conhecesse o meu Sasu kun, provavelmente eu estaria investindo no Sasori kun ... ui u iu i ... se controla sakura !! não vá fazer besteira._

_**- Vai lá então ... a gente se ... hnn ... esbarra né?! **__Bom ... parece que ele se embolou que nem eu ... minha deixa... Me virei e saí mas sabe quando você vira com tudo e bate bem forte com alguém ?? então ... eu virei com tudo mas não bati em ninguém ... ahá enganei vocês è.é !! hohoh controle-se sakura, se algum dia alguém pegar esse diário provavelmente te internará no hospício_

Pensamento do Sasu kun:

É o que eu realmente estou pensando em fazer ¬¬'' onde já se viu . Terei uma longa conversa com você ... Dona Sakura, a respeito do Sasori " kun " .

Continuação do diário:

_(...) provavelmente te internará no hospício e isso não seria nada bom ... xD Bom... virei com tudo mas anes que eu fizesse um giro de 180° senti meu braço ser puxado bruscamente ... conclusão ?? Caí por cima do indivíduo que me puxou ... mas como eu disse que EU sou MUITO boa , a gente não se estabacou no chão, isso mesmo, eu caí em cima dele e ele caiu no bar... hoho ... seria tudo muito bom tudo muito lindo, se o meu amor, sim sasu kun estava lá, não estivesse presenciando a cena de um cara bêbado ... caído num bar com a garota que ele quase beijou semana passada por cima dele ... num posição estranha , ele com as pernas arreganhadas, e a garota, que no caso sou eu , entre as pernas dele , o bebum com uma mão segurando firme o braço da garota e a outra apoiada na cintura, e a menina ? olhando pro marido como uma criança olha pra mãe quando quebra aquele vaso muiiito caro que a mãe gosta muito ... sim sim uma situação constrangedora ..._

_**- Garota do tombo !! **__Berrou o infeliz que eu vou partir a cara ¬¬ fala sério _

_**- Cala a boca kiba !!**__ Serrei o punho e fui na direção dele o.ó Dessa vez ele apanha _

_Fui andando ameaçadoramente (existe isso?) mas para minha infeicidade, seni novamente meu pulso ser segurado com firmeza ... Virei pronta para explodir e acerta ro primeiro que me aparecesse ... e adivinha quem era ?? __ Itachi denovo ¬¬_

_**- O que é ??**__ perguntei impaciente_

_**- Calma estressadinha ...**__ aff ¬¬ controle-se Sakura ... Sasuke kun ta ali do lado ... não faça barraco._

_**- Vem cá pra e te apresentar ... Quero você como cunhada .**__ X.x essa veio de surpresa..._

_Olhei para o lado e vi Temari e Shikamaru se agarrando ... meu deus ... eles não conhecem nenhum motel não ?? ¬¬ isso é uma casa de família ... observava a cena enquanto Itachi me arrastava para algum lugar._

_**- Aqui ... a cunhada ideal! **__Escutei ele falar e olhei para ver com quem ele conversava._

_Minhas bochechas esquentaram instantaneamente ao ver o Sasuke kun me olhando sério, ai será que ele ta chateado? Com o que ?? aff ... diga alguma coisa mulher... _

_Itachi saiu e me jogou em cima do sasuke kun literalmente, não sei qual foi a intenção dele, mas por pouco eu não fui parar no dentista para repor um dente. Antes que eu me chocasse com o Sasuke kun EU coloquei as mãos naquele peito másculo ... uiii delícia eu não mereço tanto i.i . E consegui parar a tempo ... já pensou ? duas colisões num dia ? noite ? sei lá o que ¬¬..._

_**- Que situação** **''**__ Resmuguei e escutei um muxoxo que deveria ser considerado como risada do meu Sasuke kun ... ele realmente precisa aprender a usar as palavras ou a se expressar espontaneamente ... se bem que naquele dia ..._

_**- Pois é ... **__aaaaaaaaaai acabou os monosilabos._

_**- err... ta gostando ??**__Perguntei _

_**- do que ?**__ ele respondeu com outra pergunta ... _

_**- Como do que ... da festa ¬¬**__ Ou você acha que eu ia perguntar se você ta gostando de mim u.ú_

_**- hnn ... aham.**__ Olha o duplo monosílabo aew gente xD ... YES APOCALIPSE INDO EMBORA DE VEZ !!_

_Disfarcei um pouquinho e ... bom eu num tava procurando ele ?? então o que eu falo ? eu ano posso simplesmente abrir a boca e dizer : SAsuke kun lembra naquele dia la em casa ?? então minha mãe chegou bem na hora ... que tal continuarmos o que não terminamos ?? hein hein ... Fala sério ¬¬ Ele via dizer SAkura "a oferecida" ..._

_**- Err Sakura ... você ta bem ?? õ.o**__ Será que eu to fazendo caras e bocas de novo ?? ._

_**- To ... porque ?? **_

_**- ta com uma cara estranha õ.o**__ ¬¬ ele ta insinuando que eu to feia ?? i.i aaaaaaaaaah eu demorei horas para me arumar e ele me diz q eu to com uma cara estranha é culpa da Hinata aaaaaaaaaaaarg vo te matar Hinata __**- SAkura vocÊ ta ficando vermelha ... sakura??**_

_**- Hnn ??**__ Gente agora que eu reparei que ele tava falando comigo._

_**- err ... Sasuke kun ... você dança ?**__ perguntei ..._

_**- haam ... não u.u !**__ aff ¬¬_

_**- aaaah sasu kun vem dançar ...**__ Caaara como ele é serio ¬¬_

_**- Não gosto de dançar Sakura.**_

_**- Ah deixa de ser ranzinzo ¬¬ vem que eu te ensino .**__ Arrastei ele para a pista que tinha sido montada no meio do jardim._

_**- Eu não disse que não sei... Eu disse que não GOSTO.**__ Disse ele sendo arrastado pela futura esposa dele ... EU!!_

_**- Aaah impossível alguém não gostar de dançar ... Vem logo ...**_

_Chegamos na pista e estava tocando clumsy da Fergie, uma musica que eu particularmente A-DO-RO MUTCHO !! haaam ... comecei a dançar e o Sasuke kun ficava me olhando ... ainda bem que eu fui de calça xD se não estaria pagando calcinha xD ... SAsu kun não gosta de menina oferecida. Ou gosta? õ.o_

_Enquanto Sasuke kun ficava parado na pista me observando, eu dançava feito uma criança que há muito tempo não dançava; e para completar a felicidade daquela criança, ele estava com aquele amável sorrisinho, ah se ele soubesse como eu me sinto quando o observo desse jeito. _

_Senti minha cintura ser laçada e ao virar me deparei com uma cabeleira loira super empolgada com a música, era Ino. Nossa ela e os passinhos típicos da aula de dança que a gente fez a alguns meses antes das aulas começarem, acompanhei-a e nos guiávamos com o "the girl can't help it" da musica, e as gemidas da Fergie, xD obvio que eu interpretei a música e olhava para o Sasu kun no momento do "oooooh oooooh" e ele parecia se divertir com a música, ou com a cena? õ.o hnn minha vida não podia ser melhor. Continuamos a dançar quando vi tenten e Temari caminhando na nossa direção no ritmo da musica._

_A música acabou e deu início a don't stop de music da Rihanna, muito foda essa musica, começamos a dançar estilo big brother e naruto surgiu do nada e começou a dançar com a gente. Ahhh que festa imperdível, a música começava a ficar mais animada e as meninas também xD, a pista logo estava lotada e o sasu kun lá observando a gente ainda sorrindo. Bom não resisti ao pedaço da musica e fui até ele cantando:_

_**- I wanna take you away, lets escape into the music. **__E o puxei para mais perto da gente/mim de modo que fosse impossível ele recusar._

_Comecei a me empolgar mais ainda e ele se soltou ... Sasu kun ano dança muito bem, mas o estilo dele paradao fazendo um passinho para lá e um passinho pra cá e me olhando tentadorametne o deixou ainda mais gato/sexy._

_**- Uuuui nessa eu me amarro !!**__ Gritou a porca quando a musica the girl is mine do michael jackson com o carinha do black yed peas começou a tocar_

_Eu fazia meu corpo mexer como uma onda e as minhas duas mãos estavam na altura da cabeça com os pulsos cerrados, sem sinal de irritação e com sinal de diversão. De relance pude observar Sasuke kun me observando, e mais adiante estava o Sasori, bom ... ele chegou bem tarde ... O dono do meu coração já apareceu e está do meu lado._

_Cara não to mais resistindo, ele ta me provocando de propósito, sem contar que volta e meia eu dou uma bebericada na bebida da tenten e a situação ta querendo fugir do meu controle ... e ... aonde ele vai ?? o.o_

_Comecei a procura-lo em todos os cantos que eu podia vê-lo mas tava difícil... Olhei olhei olhei quando uma coisa chata chamou minha atenção ..._

_**- Sakura ... viu o Sasuke kun por aí ?**__ uma garotinha qualquer perguntou ..._

_Ahh num to com a menor vontade de responder, continuei minha incansável busca quando por fim consegui o encontrar, não resisti e dei um sorriso malicioso. Ele provavemente estava com calor e tirou a blusa, ele estava antes com uma bermuda esverdeada, ahhh num sei explicar, bermuda de surf shop u.u com um tênis que encaixa perfeitamente nele, e agora estava sem camisa... Uuuuuuui assim eu passo mal. Que visão perfeita ..._

_**- sakura ?? me ouviu ?**__ Que garota irritante ¬¬''_

_**- Vi, ele disse que a festa estava meio estressante e decidiu tomar um ar lá fora perto da praça. Por que ?**__ Como eu minto bem ... só espero que ela não olhe pra trás... Tudo o que eu menos preciso é de uma piriguete dando em cima do meu marido._

_**- Ahh nada não... será que ele demora?**__ Perguntou ela._

_**- Sei lá... ele tava meio irritado, espera ele voltar lá no portão.**__ Disse querendo dispensar logo ela._

_**- E por que eu não posso ir até a praça?**__ Perguntou ela colocando a mão na cintura._

_**- ahh faz o que tu quiser, agora vaza.**__ Temari interveio por mim. Aaaaaaah como minhas amigas são perfeitas ... aposto que na reencarnação passada a gente foi sapatão e formávamos um quinteto amoroso, maaaaaas isso não vem ao caso AGORA, quem sabe um dia a gente num faz uma regressãoe descobre? xD_

_Ela saiu e alguns segundos depois o meu marido chegou..._

_**- Pensei que tinha fugido da dança.**__ Disse._

_**- Só fui beber alguma coisa, ta MUITO quente.**__ Disse ele num tom provocante._

_As vezes eu acho que o Sasuke kun tem duas personalidades, uma hora ele é aquele frio gostoso que utiliza monossílabos para concretizar um diálogo, e na outra um cara SUPER provocante. Ainda mais sem essa camisa._

_Começou a musica kiss kiss do chris Brown ... uiii é nessa que eu me descontrolo ... kiss kiss ?? uiii... Dei um passo para trás ... não quero agarrar ele como uma desesperada ... Ta eu quero sim ¬¬ mas ele vai me achar uma oferecida i.i Parei de choramingar quando me senti ser empurrada pra cima do Sasuke kun ... e você sabe quando tudo se encaixa perfeitamente ?? sim sim, ficamos naquela posição de troca de olhares penetrantes e umas belas olhadas nas bocas ... Falando em bocas ... elas estão cada vez mais próximas... ... uii da pra sentir a respiração ... Vai ser agora eu sinto !!;D_

_**- Saaaaaaaaaaaakura san ... A garota mais linda do mundo!! **_

Continua

* * *

**R**ewiews

**Uchiha Saku -** ahhh eu sempre gostei da Ino e da SAkura, mas tipo .. o cabelo da Sakura e as porradas que ela da no naruto conquistarão o meu coração. Espero que goste da festa ... também tenho esperanças para o padrasto

**Maria Lua -** festinah na área

**Koorime Hyuuga -** hihihi ahhh eu tentei explicar a roupa ... mas tipo ... blusa folgada num ta muito especifico não ne ?! Ahhh bom o sasu kun ... Tem hora que eu lembro dele lendo o diário e coloco ele ... mas é raro ... vo tentar fazer isso mais vezes.

**Thami -** hsauhsuahsuah somos duas shauhsuah parceira o/ aaaaah agora fiquei curiosa para saber o que você falou xD coooonta vaaai xD .. ahh se faz facul de que ??

**Vicky chan 11 -** não ofendam a autora i.i ela noa tem culpa xD zueiiiira pooooode xingar mesmo xD hsuhau eu também trato minahs amigas assim ... tipo a forma "carinhosa" da sakura ino, etc. dicuuupa por ter parado na melhor parte i.i mas é a vingança u.u

**Hitomi imou chan -** sim sim chegou o/ é que eu tava meio sem imaginação ... me arrependi de ter postado ... acho que eu podia ter caprichado mais / ... ultimamente criatividade tem dado tique nervoso xD ... Mas eu já descobri xD minha criatividade sempre está no "ápice" quando se trata da madruga xD.

**Kmila chan -** Ahh eu ano gosto muito da Hinata não u.u prefiria o Naruto e o Sasuke so para a sakura u.u menina gulosa ;p boom ... Meu nome é camilla sim sim chara ... ah que nada pode falar a vontade xD eu transformo o pedaço de rewiews num bate papo completo seeempre ... e eu me amarro nisso xD

**Guino mio -** ahhh que bom o/ capitulo fresquinho aew

* * *

Geeeeeeeeeeeeeente desculpem a demora ... tenho estado muito atolada e sem criatividade maaaaas devo dizer que to me empolgando maaaaaais e maiiiis XD

Bzooooooo

E plxxxx mandem rewiews o/


	15. meio da festa

como já disse Naruto não me pertence u.u Mas o sasuke kun é meu marido então ME PERTENCE

Capítulo novo na area o/

CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR E CAPÍTULO RECENTE JUNTOS

_Começou a musica kiss kiss do chris Brown ... uiii é nessa que eu me descontrolo ... kiss kiss ?? uiii... Dei um passo para trás ... não quero agarrar ele como uma desesperada ... Ta eu quero sim ¬¬ mas ele vai me achar uma oferecida i.i Parei de choramingar quando me senti ser empurrada pra cima do Sasuke kun ... e ocê sabe quando tudo se encaixa perfeitamente ?? sim sim, ficamos naquela posição de troca de olhares penetrantes e umas belas olhadas nas bocas ... estão cada vez mais próximas... Vai ser agora ;D_

_**- Saaaaaaaaaaaakura san ... A garota mais linda do mundo!!**_

_**- Sombrancelhudo desgraçado !! Sai daquiiiiiiiiii !!**__ Explodi. _

_Caralho, mó preparação para o momento do beijo com meu marido e bum ... uma sobranelha platônica aparece do nada berrando no meu ouvido A vida é uma droga mesmo ... parece que eu nasci para ver os lábios do meu amado se aproximando e um filho duma égua atrapalhar tudo u.ú_

_**- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakura chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!**__ Pronto, num bastava ter um abestado agora tenho que aturar mais um ¬¬..._

_**- SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMAM daqui .**__ Cara, até o Sasuke kun me olhou estranho u.u_

_**- Mas Sakura san...**__ O lee começou a falar._

_**- Jáááá´!!**__ Ele sumiu u.ú_

_Que viado, que desgraçado, hipócrita, Hipogrifo desgraçado Aaaaaaah mas eu mato ele _

_**- Sakura chan você ta bem ??**__ Perguntou o Naruto._

_**- To ótima NUM TA VENDO ?? **__Sim minha cara ficou ameaçadora u.ú_

_O maldito do Lee votou:_

_**- Mas SAkura san por que você está ...**__ não deixei ele continuar e dei um soco muiiito bem colocado na cara dele u.ú se ele já era antes, imagina agora que eu desconfigurei a cara dele ..._

_As minha amigas ficaram de queixo caído vendo o Lee voar láááááááá para a casinha do rotwailler do Sasuke kun u.ú Bem feito u.ú quem mandou interromper o meu precioso momento??_

_Hump, Naruto saiu de fininho igual uma ... err esqueci o nome do bicho, depois el lembro e coloco aqui, virei para o Sasu kun ¬¬ droga, agora pra ele tomar a iniciativa vai demorar séculos_

_Berro do Sasu kun:_

_**- TA ME CHAMANDO DE LERDO ? ."**_

_**- Sasuke San chamou ?**__ Dona Haruno apareceu na porta e perguntou._

_**- Não não ... foi impressão sua.**_

_Versão diário:_

_Naruto saiu de fininho e eu virei para o Sasu kun ¬¬ droga, agora pra ele tomar a iniciativa vai demorar séculos, droga u.ú _

_**- Err ... Vem dançar Sasu kun ?**__ Ele me olhou esquisito... Talvez ele quisesse que eu agarrasse ele ... Mas... não ficaria bonito pra mim né ??_

_Começamos a dançar a Rise updo Yve La rock... Odeio essa musica u.u so tem "my dream is to fly ... over the rainbow... so high" ¬¬'' Maaas fazer o que né?! Continuei dançando e tentando fazer com que eu e o SAsuke kun ficássemos mais perto. Maaas essa tentativa foi inútil já que houve uma briguinha e claro o protagonista era o Itachi ¬¬'' e adivinhem?? Sasuke foi se intrometer u.ú aiii meu amOr é di-vi-no (olhinhos brilhando). Lá estava ele perfeito aaaaai assim eu passo mau, Sasuke kun sem camisa separando uma briga entre dois gatos uiii ... Itachi e um ser com um cabelo verde, não sei o nome dele, mas é gato n.n sim sim é ... maaaas Sasori kun é muito mais gato e o Sasuke kun dá de dez a zero em todos eles _

_Agora lê estava ele, na frente do Itachi seurando ele e falando coisas com uma cara bem séria/sexy, mas infelizmente eu não pude ouvir o do que se tratava. Hnnn o cara do cabelo verde se afastou e sumiu de vista, então eu como a boa futura cunhada fui ter uma palavrinha com o meu "cunhadinho" hehe, sim sim eu tenho que puxar o saco né? Imagina se a gente não se der bem? Que inferno seria nossa relação em família._

_Caminhei toda sorridente e comecei a puxar papo com o itachi e adivinhem o motivo da briga ? Itachi kun, meu cunhadinho predileto, sim o único que eu tenho , deu em cima da menina que ele tava de olho ¬¬'' fala sério ¬¬ nem namorada do outro (obvio que a autora não ia tirar a razão dos personagens principais) e ele veio tirar a limpo o FATO de o meu cunhado ser muito maiis gostoso que ele u.ú apesar que o sasori kun é ... err ta difícil dizer quem é mais bonito u.ú mas eu acho que o sasori é mais interessante. _

_Enquanto eu conversava animadamente com o Itachi e ele contando como foi o soco duplo de direita e o chute super potente que ele aplicou na barriga dele e depois de ele ter me dado um sermão sobre o fato de homens nunca baterem nos países baixos dos adversários pois isso é a tarefa das mulhers pois Deus foi muito cauteloso nesse assunto da defesa feminina e bla bla bla, o sasuke kun ficava me olhando intrigado; Terminei de falar e fui pra pista dançar. _

_Que sensação estranha, o que será esse aperto no coração? Virei pra trás e vi o fulaninho se aproximar com uma cara nada boa, não deu tempo de avisar ao sasuke kun e ao Itachi que o baka tava vindo com cara de psicopata e com algum objeto grande na mão que por sinal eu não identifiquei, apenas conclui ser perigoso tanto para o meu cunhado quanto para o meu marido. Corri e puxei o pulso do cara pra ver se ele parava, e por sinal parou foi quando eu falei._

_**- Deixa eles em paz.**__ Uii olha como sou corajosa . sim sim sasuke kun vai ter orgulho de mim._

_Ele me imprensou na parede e soltou o objeto e apertou o meu braço, aff ele de perto é horroroso ele tem uma cicatriz na testa u.ú credo..._

_**- Como disse?**__ Ele perguntou._

_**- Deixa de ser idiota e deixa eles em paz.**__ Respondi mais uma vez determinada, onde já se viu brigar com o dono da festa ¬¬._

_**- Querendo proteger o namoradinho?**__ Perguntou ele debochado._

_**- Pro seu governo é marido u.ú**__ Aii será que o Sasuke kun ouviu ?? já pensou se ele me acha muito ... sei lá oferecida ..._

_Ele curvou um pouco a parte lateral dos lábio para fazer um ... PERAÍ ISSO É PLAGIO oó as que cópia mal feita do sorriso do meu amor ¬¬'' nunca vai ser charmoso u.ú._

_Ele veio se aproximando ... essa distância está ficando perigosa _

_**- Não se aproxime! Gritei**_

_**- Vamos ver o que o seu namoradinho acha disso!**_

_Nisso ele veio e a minha mão fechada foi u.ú acertei um murro bem no meio do nariz dele u.ú aquelas aulas de defesa pessoal que meu primo Shino me é muito útil. Pensando bem ... Seria mais bonito um chute nos países baixos e depois um soco bem colocado... Num acham ?? Voltando, quando ele veio pra me dar um beijo eu consegui acertar um soco nele, que deu um grito, muito fino por sinal enquanto recuou um pouco, mas logo voltou pra perto e avançou na minha direção, ele levantou a mão dando a entender que eu levaria um soco i.i eu fechei os olhos na intenção de diminuir o impacto. Putz, meu pai nunca me bateu agora eu vou apanhar de um estranhO. _

_Fiquei esperando o soco, e como estava demorando muito, levantei a cabeça e retirei os braços da frente e me deparei com uma cena que me deixou muito emocionada, Sasuke tinha segurado o braço do cara, aii que lindo._

_**- Não acredito que levantou a mão para uma mulher.**__ Disse o Sasuke_

_**- Você é um covarde mesmo.**__ Disse o Itachi._

_**- Naniii ?? ele tentou bater na Sakura chan ??**__ Naruto apareceu do nada._

_**- Que ousadia!**__ Berrou o Neji que também surgiu do nada._

_E aos poucos um a um iam pulando na briga, gente que eu conhecia como Shikamaru e Sasori, e gente que eu não conhecia, como um loiro que gritou " Itachiii segura aew irmão " e muitos outros._

_No final estava uma nuvem de poeira, e volta e meia um pé aparecia, ou um braço, ou o garoto do cabelo verde sendo estrangulado por alguém. Conclusão, o garoto que levantou a mão pra mim estava estatelado no chão todo arrebentado e o batalhão estava em posição de combate._

_**- Yare yare... Vamos parar por aí ...**__ Disse o Kakashi com aquele jeitinho calmo de sempre apoiando o garoto no ombro e o acompanhando até a saída._

_**- Não faz mais isso Sakura, uma mulher se intrometendo na briga de homens é perigoso, imagina se ele te acerta.**__ Disse o Neji_

_**- Ele seria um cara morto. **__Sasori e o Sasuke kun Disseram juntos ..._

_**- Você está bem ?**__ Perguntou o Sasuke kun_

_**- Estou ótima.**__ Respondi dando um sorriso_

_**- err ... Vamos todos dançar?**__ Cara será que eu só consigo achar essa frase? ¬¬''_

_Começamos a dançar with you do kiss brown, ahh essa música nem é muito legal de se dançar, maaaas pelo menos tem um ritmo romântico, quem sabe a gente num entra no clima de novo??_

_Dançávamos eu e o Sasuke a uma certa distância nos observando sem parar, quando o Itachi, sem a menor paciência_

_**- Deixa de embromação e agarra logo.**__ Ele caiu do céu meu Deus !! Arigatooooo s2_

_SAsuke foi empurrado "carinhosamente" pelo irmão na minha direção, quando ficamos na mesma situação de quando a Temari me empurrou. Nossos corpos se chocaram, porém de leve, e nossos narizes ficaram a centímetros de distância, e nossas respirações ficaram bruscamente descompassadas. E finalmente nossas bocas estavam se aproximando uma da outra para dar o tão esperado Beijo._

_**- Sasuke kuuuuuuuun !**__ Aquela garotinha voltou__** – O que ta fazendo ??**_

_**- Além de irritante é cega ! Vaza daqui porra!! **__Só consegui enxergar a porca agarrando a Miniatura de Karin pelos cabelos._

_Respirei pesadamente olei para o Sasuke que não parecia meio assustado com a minha explosão de fúria... Cara é a terceira vez que me atrapalham. Quer saber ?? Foda se a minha reputação uú_

_**- Sasuke kun ... Onde a gente estava mesmo ?**__ Perguntei com um sorrisinho convidativo para ele._

_Ele sorriu de volta e esticou a mão, puxando meu rosto para mais perto e respondeu de uma forma beeeeeeeeeeeem gostosa_

_**- Aqui.**_

_Só senti meus lábios se encontrando com os do Sasuke kun._

Continua

* * *

**R**ewiews

**Guino Mio -** Aushauhsuahsua Quero todas vocês tendo infarto fulminante com as cenas do Sasuke kun ahh mas eu ainda prefiro o Sasuke kun u.u já ate sonhei com ele xD

**Raah -** Nhaaaah eu mando mas ela é foguenta assim mesmo xD ... Sasori kun é perfeito ;D

**Maria Lua -** saushauhsuahsa Eu ia morrer de vergionah de ficar entre as pernas dele xD Descobriu quem interrompeu o beijo ?? ;D

**Thami -** karaii ... doendes do mal ... sahushausa Ahh eu faço Ciências biológicas

**Kamila chan -** concordo u.u Sasuke kun só fica bem com a Sakura ou comigo ainda me enfio no meio dessa fic xD Ahh eu prefiro o sasuke com a sakura mesmo, acho que o naruto até merece alguma consideração porque ele sempre esteve ao lado dela ... enquanto o sasuke so mostrava alguams demonstrações bonitinahs em situações raras ( fiquei toda boba quando ele ficou puto por causa do ninja do som ter batido na sakura, fiquei toda emocionada quando ele recebeu o selo do orochimaru e caiu no colo dela, da vez que ele pegou ela no colo para não cair no chão luta do gaara e naruto e muitas outras coisas que eu acho fofas e que os outros dizem que não tem nada haver), e tipo se vc for parar pra pensar o sasuke não merece a sakura( se um garoto me humilhasse me chamasse de irritante enquanto eu corria atrás dele e dpeois de um tempo voltasse pedindo perdão, eu com certeza seria bem direta no meu não) mas como a gente acha ele um gato e desde o inicio a sakura gostava dele ... a gente acaba aprovando xD nuss que texto xD. Sim sim pretendo deidara e Tobi o resto eu não pretendo não pq eu não sei direito o nome hohoho hnn musica eu escolhi no dedo u.ú xD ah eu tava torcendo pra Tati e pro rafinha e tava fuzilando a Gisele e o marcelo na internet odiava os dois u.u Nhaaah que isso ... adorei sua rewiew (olho brilhando / já q num tem asterisco vai na escrita msm) é uma das que eu li com o amior sorriso . Manda outra assim hein xD bzooooo capítulo novo na área

**Vick chan 11 -** Nhaaah postado. Danos morais ? oõ tadinha de mim i.i o que eu fiz dessa vêz xD

**Koorime hyuuga -** coment de sasu kun na fic mais freqüente xD hehe eu mesma fiquei com inveja da SAkura u.ú Nhaaah que feioooo vc escuta musica enquanto lê fic e justamente ( me senti o juvenal antena) que esta tocando na fic... nhaaah q isso bobinha eu faço isso tbm ... fiquei super triste tem uma fic q é um show pela paz e a autora nunk mais lançou capítulo novo por issoq eu odeio fics em andamento ... so vim parar aqui pq já li TODAS as fics completas de sasusaku xD viciadeeeerrima xD hehe me pus no lugar da sakura se uma vaca viesse procurando o meu futuro marido u.ú

**Duquesa sakura -** Nhaaah to pensando em largar ele sozinho mesmo xD mas ele vai ter grande utilidade xD continuação gente o/

**Hitomi imou chan -** Exatamente u.ú o sobrancelhudo ahhhhhhh sasori o segundo personagem que eu aprovo pra sakura xD


	16. neji x Tenten e um pouquinho de dor

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse eu faria dele um shoujo u.ú

Gente desculpa a demora... mas sabe como é ... as vezes a criatividade sai para dar uma voltinha e esquece de voltar na hora certa ¬¬' ...

e ... Vamos a fic o/

* * *

Ultimo capítulo

_**- Sasuke kun ... Onde a gente estava mesmo ?**__ Perguntei com um sorrisinho convidativo para ele._

_Ele sorriu de volta e esticou a mão, puxando meu rosto para mais perto e respondeu de uma forma beeeeeeeeeeeem gostosa._

_**- Aqui.**_

_Só senti meus lábios se encontrando com os do Sasuke kun._

Continuação

_Foi uma sensação diferente de todas as que eu senti até hoje. Senti que toda a festa tinha desaparecido, senti que o chão abaixo dos meus pés havia se desmanchado, como se estivéssemos flutuando._

_No momento em que eu senti o sasuke kun aproximando o meu rosto ao rosto dele senti milhares de borboletas dançarem no meu estômago. Quando ele disse "aqui" senti que meu coração ia sair pela boca, e quando nossos lábios foram finalmente selados, senti inúmeras ondas de choque percorrendo todo o meu corpo numa incrível velocidade. Que __sonho__ !!_

_Ficamos nesse simples toque por alguns segundos que para mim pareceram séculos. Logo senti a língua do Sasu kun roçando levemente nos meus lábios, e em resposta entreabri os meus. Eu pensei que fosse impossível aquele momento ficar ainda mais maravilhoso, mas me enganei terrivelmente. Foi os melhores minutos da minha vida e espero que isso se repita mais vezes, pois infelizmente nós já estávamos nos separando em busca de um pouco de ar e o som das pessoas a nossa volta estava aumentando gradativamente até que como num estalo, eu tivesse acordando de um transe. E que transe._

_Encarei profundamente o Sasuke kun, procurando alguma palavra decente, mas parece que todas resolveram "dar uma voltinha por aí". E pela primeira vez, Haruno Sakura ficou sem o que falar; então nada melhor que o silêncio para aproveitar um momento tão perfeito ao lado da pessoa amada._

_Voltei de meus devaneios e observei o rosto do meu amor, e pude perceber o canto da boca do MEU Sasuke kun subir lentamente, no que digamos ser o maravilhoso sorriso do Sasuke kun, sim ele estava com um jeito leviano, sem aquele ar frio e sério que ele sempre carrega junto com ele._

_Abri o meu mais belo sorriso para ele que me puxou para mais perto e me deu um abraço bem aconchegante. Ai se você soubesse como eu te amO Sasuke kun._

_Enquanto uns se estão felizes, outros infelizmente não se sentem assim, e foi isso que eu reparei ao olhar para a minha amiga Ino, e fiquei dividida. Não é certo você trocar a sal melhor amiga por um garoto, mas Sasuke kun não é um garoto, tudo bem que eu sou nova mas eu sei muito bem o que sinto por ele. Mesmo que em pouco tempo, esse sentimento se tornou algo muito forte, daí o fato de eu estar dividida. Eu fico com o amor da minha vida ou vou ver o que está deixando a minha amiga triste._

_Não sou egoísta e nem vou abandonar a minha amiga, então ... sasuke kun eu te amo, mas por favor me entenda. Acho que ele percebeu o meu dilema entre ficar com ele ou ficar com a minha amiga, e provou mais uma vez se caráter._

_**- Pode ir, depois você me encontra ali perto daquele banco**__. _:) _Ele disse._

_**- Ta bom .**__ Fui caminhando em direção a Ino e parei no caminho para dizer algo que havia esquecido de dizer __**– Obrigada Sasuke kun.**__ Por existir, e por te me dado a oportunidade de sentir todas essas sensações._

_Ele deu um sorriso e começou a caminhar na direção do Itachi, e eu fui na direção da minha amiga que não estava com uma expressão muito bonita._

_**- O que aconteceu Ino?**_

_**- O Gaara ...**__ Respondeu ela._

_**- O que ele fez ?**__ Perguntei, pronto, só falta agora ele ter aprontado com a Ino. u_

_**- Nada, ele simplesmente não apareceu na festa. E sakura –**__ Os olhos da Ino estavam cheios d'água __**– eu estou com muitas saudades dele, sabe ... Eu não sei explicar, mas ... aconteceu ... agora eu não quero mais ficar longe dele !! O que eu faço Sakura?**_

_**- Não chora Ino ... Vamos resolver isso, você já procurou ele ?**__ Disse a abraçando._

_**- Mas Sakura ... E se ... e se ele estiver com alguma garota??**__ As lágrimas estavam começando a querer saltar __dos olhos._

_**- O meu amor, não fica assim ... não sofra sem motivo ... ele não está com nenhuma garota. .. Vai ver ele também não te viu e foi embora chateado ... Sei lá... **__Disse enquanto enxugava as poucas lágrimas que estavam a cair _

_**- Testuda ...**__Apelido no meio ... é sinal que as coisas estão melhorando __**– Você é PESSIMA para consolos **__Ta bom ¬¬ na próxima eu fico com o meu amor __**– Mas você é minha amiga e eu te amo nem que você dissesse um simples baka eu já me sentiria melhor.**_

_Ai ai agora eu me lembro o porque de eu considerar a Ino como a minha melhor amiga, a abracei e disse:_

_**- Não chore por bobeiras Ino ...**_

_**- Ta pode deixar, vou procurar o meu amor e você trate logo ficar com o seu Uchiha... Ta na sua cara que já está com saudades daquele beijão que vocês deram!**__ Ela deu uma leve risadinha e levantou.__** – Vamos testuda !!**_

_Levantei junto com a porca e fomos procurar nossos amores, no caminho esbarramos com a Hinata e o Naruto bisbilhotando algo.._

_**- Estamos atrapalhando algo??**__ Perguntou a porca.._

_**- Saaaaakura chan ... faz silêncio ... a gente ta tentando ouvir o que o Neji está falando com a Tenten.**__ Respondeu o Naruto tentando falar baixo._

_**- Hn ??**__ Perguntei sem entender nada_

_**- Olha ...**__ Disse Ino._

_**- na-naru-to kun ... não é mu-muito legal es-espio-na-nar os outros.**__ Disse a Hinata._

_Observamos os dois, parecia até cena de cinema, Os dois sentados no chafariz com a luz da lua iluminando o local e o Neji MAIS vermelho do que a Hinata. Tenten estava sentada de frente pra ele._

_**- tenten ... er ... você está ... hnn ... muito é ... bonita hoje .**__ Dizia ele gaguejando... Cara eu nunca o vi gaguejando assim ... então o negócio é serio o.õ_

_**- A-arigatou Neji... Você também está ... err ... lindo ...**_

_**- Que cena melosa ¬¬''**__ resmunguei baixinho..._

_**- é mas quando tu tava lá no bem e bom com o Uchiha tu não pensava assim não é mesmo ? ¬¬**__ Rebateu a porca._

_**- Ahh cala a boca porca ¬¬**_

_**- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh**__. Já disse que esse som é extremamente irritante ?? inda mais quando é o naruto que não sabe fazer um discreto Shhhh ... ele dis o shh como se fosse um "chi" ¬¬_

_Eles ficaram naquele dilema de um encarar o outro sem falar mais nada, quando a Tenten começou a brincar com os peixinhos que tinham no chafariz do Sasuke kun ... Falando nele ... tenho que ir logo me encontrar com ele._

_Uma mecha de cabelo caiu no rosto da Tenten, atrapalhando a nossa visão, ou seja, nos impossibilitando de ver a expressão no rosto dela, porém isso não foi um problema muito grande já que o neji com uma calma superior a do Shikamaru retirou cuidadosamente a tal mecha e a colocou atrás da orelha da Tenten, o que conclui que a mecha atrapalhou a visão dele também. _

_Tenten parecia ter ficado um pouco corada com esse toque e o encarou. Ai que lindo(olhinhos brilhando) os dois ficaram se encarando durante um bom tempo e foram aproximando os rostos um do outro._

_**- Eu te amo Neji.**__ Tenten Sussurrou. Que sussurro alto ¬¬ até eu consegui ouvir._

_**- Eu também Tenten**__. Aaaaaaaaaaaaah que lindooo o sentimento é Recíproco._

_Quando eles foram para se beijar o Baka do Naruto pisou num galho chamando a atenção deles, que olharam assustados para a nossa direção._

_**- Naruto seu idiota ... Você entregou a gente òó**_ _A porca socou o Naruto que deu um berro demasiadamente alto_

_**- ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAI**__. Lá estava ele com a mão na cabeça massageando um galo recém formado._

_**- Naruto seu idiota.**__ Estava pronto para fazer um segundo galo na cabeça do Naruto quando senti alguém me cutucando._

_**- Sakura chan, olha...**__ Hinata apontou para onde estávamos observando a pouco tempo... _

_Lá estava uma tenten e um Neji muito Vermelhos. Agora não sei se de raiva por terem espionado o momento deles ou de vergonha mesmo ... o que vocês acham ??_

_**- Ah ... a gente já foi descoberto mesmo ¬¬**__ Disse a porca_

_Naruto, sim o loirinho fofinho bonitinho e o hiperativo numero um de trás pra frente levantou de supetão e disse uma coisa ... óbvia._

_**- Beija logo ¬¬**_

_Tenten ficou MAIS vermelha ainda e neji com um sorrisinho a lá Sasuke puxou a Tenten e a beijou ... _

_**- Pra quem tava todo cheio de vergonha para fazer um simples elogio ele até que foi bem rápido ¬¬**__ Eu disse e ambos assentiram com a cabeça_

_**- Que beijo o.õ**__ Até Hinata teve que comentar..._

_**- Pois é Hina chan ... vambora que a gente ta sobrando ¬¬.**__ Retrucou a Porca._

_Nos retiramos do local para deixar os pombinhos a sós e fomos ao nosso destino: Procurar o Sabaku e o Uchiha._

_Chegamos a um lugar em que a porca iria se dirigir para um lado e eu para um outro._

_**- Boa sorte...**__ Murmurei antes de nos separarmos._

_**- Igualmente.**_

_E fomos em caminhos opostos... quando eu avistei o meu Sasuke kun lá no fundo senti meu braço ser puxado ¬¬'' aff que inferno. Me virei para ver quem havia me puxado e me deparei com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi._

_**- Foi essa aqui que ele ameaçou bater...**__ Nem eu entendi ¬¬_

_**- hnn ?? ta falando do que itachi?**__ Perguntei._

_**- Não eu tava falando com os meus amigos aqui...**_

_Quando eu me virei pude reparar todo o batalhão que socou o cara - quem pode pode rapá - e uma gota surgiu na minha cabeça... Eu só conheço o Sasori ¬¬'' de onde surgiu esse povo todo..._

_**- Yoo rosinha, me chamo Deidara, un.**__ Pelo menos são educados u.ú_

_**- Prazer Sakura ...**_

_**- Eu so Tobi Sakura ser minha protegida o/**__ Da pra entender esse aí ?? õ,ô_

_**- Deixa eu apresentar ... esse aqui é o hidan**__ – Ele apontou para um garoto mais ou menos na mesma altura dele so que com o cabelo lambido em gel u.ú __**– Esse aqui é o Pein**__ – apontou um cara com cabelos rebeldes na tonalidade laranja (?)__**- e esse aqui é o Zetsu**__- ele apontou para um cara com cabelos verdes. __**– Gente e essa aqui é a Sakura ... o motivo da bringa em que a gente se metu **_

_**- Todos vocês entraram na briga ? o.õ**__ Peguntei_

_**- Aham ... Tobi entra em toda briga que itachi san entra ... tobi is a good boy **_

_NHaaaaaaaaaah que kawaii (olhinhso brilhando) adorei o Tobi._

_**- Esses daí são assim mesmo ... não podem ver uma briga que já estão entrando no meio ...**__Disse o Pein ... esse parece ser o mais sério..._

_Gotas surgiram na minha cabeça e na de alguns presentes ao ouvir a declaração feita pelo cara esquisito de cabelo laranja ¬¬''_

_**- Hamm ... são ... err bem unidos né?!**__ Comentei._

_**- Pois é...**__ Disse Sasori._

_Bati um papinho com o meu cunhadinho favorito, e aos poucos pude perceber que minha garganta estava meio seca._

_**- Itachi ... to com sede ... vo ali e já ...**__ Fui bruscamente interrompida por tobi ¬¬._

_**- Tobi is a good boy ... tobi vai buscar água para sakura chan ... **__Ahh que amooor ;3_

_**- Ah tobi num precisa não **__... Se ele tivesse um rabo, tenho certeza que ele estará abanando u.ú__** – Ahhh já que você se ofereceu :D pode trazer pra mim uma ... hnn ... traz um refrigerante pra mim só não traz coca cola ¬¬ pq eu O-DE-I-O.**__ Respondi._

_**- Pra quem disse que não precisa u.ú Un ...**__ Disse o Deidara ._

_De onde ele tirou intimidade pra falar comigo assim ? _

_**- Calado baka u.ú**_

_**- Que intimidade é essa ¬¬ ??**__ Deidara perguntou _

_**- A mesma que você utilizou ;p**__ Respondi e mostrei a língua... todos caímos na gargalhada._

_Tobi foi buscar minha água e ficamos eu e os amigos do Itachi que agora também são MEUS amigos n.n sim sim ... ficamos íntimos rapá xD Pein como eu já disse, realmente é o mais responsável entre eles, porque o resto... xiiii ... Todos estão na faculdade, DAidara está fazendo química, segundo ele, as bombas químicas utilizadas em gerras mais famosas serão de autoria dele ¬¬ fala sério u.ú sou mais PAZ u.ú_

_Sasori etá fazendo arte, ele quer ser um "mestre" em trabalhos artesanais, Itachi está fazendo Educação física, segundo ele, porque não tinha nada mais interessante pra ele estudar u.u'. O Pein ta fazendo direito, ele disse que é o ramo que mais dá dinheiro e onde ele iria governar ... Precisa de faculdade pra governar ? o.õ Zetsu está fazendo biologia e logo se especializará em botânica, e o Hidan está fazendo odonto u.u hnn... _

_Olhei para o lugar que eu tinha visto o Sasuke kun pela primeira vez mas não achei, então perguntei ao Itachi._

_**- Itachi você viu o Sasuke kun ?**_

_**- Ele ta ali ó ... **__Ele apontou para um banco vazio, e ao reparar que REALMENTE estava vazio __**– Err ... estava ¬¬**_

_**- Ah Itachi ...**__Tobi chegou com o meu refrigerante e eu continuei a falar__** – Vou procurar o Sasuke então... Obrigada Tobi**__ Disse enquanto bebia o refrigerante._

_**- Tobi procura Sasuke pra Sakura chan ...**_

_**- Não precisa Tobi pode deixar.**__ Falei pra ele ... tadinho ele vai perder a festa toda me acompanhando "/_

_**- Tobi não se incomoda ... tobi procura.**__ Ele insistiu._

_**- Tobi deixa ela procurar o Sasuke sozinha ¬¬ deixa de ser empata foda u.ú**__ Resmungo Itachi._

_**- Tudo bem u.u mas tobi queria ajudar i.i**__ Ahhh tobi é um amoooor_

_**- Tobi, qualquer dia a gente marca de tomar sorvete n.n**__ Disse pra ele_

_**- Ebaaaaaaaa ... sakura Chan vai pagar sorvete pra tobi \o/**_

_**- EEEi ¬¬ eu não disse q ia pagar u.ú**_

_Pelo visto me enfiei numa enrrascada n.n' bom ... melhor eu ir procurar o meu amor não é ?! afinal ... eu vim na festa para ficar com ele e não pra ficar de bobeira vendo todo mundo se pegando ... falando em se pegar ..._

_**- Vocês não conhecem motel não?**__ Cochichei para que Temari e Shikamaru ouvissem e a resposta foi um punho fechado vindo na minha direção ..._

_Ainda bem que eu desviei se não Temari teria que pagar uma plástica ¬¬ ... onde já se viu direcionar aquela mão pesada par ao meu narizinho bonitiho e perfeito ?!_

_Sai de fininho e fui procurar o meu amor, rodei vários lugares e esbarrei com a Ino várias vezes, e segundo ela, o Gaara também evaporou ¬¬ ... _

_Avistei Kiba Kakashi, meu suposto padrasto e meu melhor professor de física, e decidi perguntar pelo Sasuke._

_**- Kakashi sensei ... viu o Sasuke kun por aí?**__ Perguntei_

_**- ele passou por aqui tem um 10 minutos, ele tava indo na direção daquele banquinho. Acho que ele tava vindo do banheiro o.õ**__ Respondeu ele meio ... "zonzo" etaaaaa piga mardita_

_**- Arigato kakashi to indo falar com ele.**_

_E num piscar de olhos eu estava indo na direção do Sasuke kun, mal posso esperar para ficar junto a ele._

_Estava meio escuro quando cheguei, então não deu para ver se realmente ele estava ali. Parecia ter duas pessoas, então resolvi me aproximar._

_Ao me aproximar pude reparar os cabelos espetados._

_**- Não pode ser o Sasuke kun.**_

_Cheguei mais perto e vi a pior cena da minha vida. Sasuke estava deitado no banco com os olhos fechados, e Karin estava por trás dele, apoiando a cabeça dele nas mãos e curvando a sua cabeça fazendo com que os lábios de ambos se encostassem._

_Que sentimento horrível, meu coração estava apertando cada vez mais, parecia que ia ser esmagado. Cara, é muito ruim você ver a pessoa que você ama nos braços de outra. Uma sensação que eu não desejo a ninguém. Senti meus olhos encherem d'água e a única reação que tive foi sair correndo daquele lugar o mais rápido possível._

Continua

**R**ewiews:

**Uchiha Saku -** Nhaaah que nada o que importa é que você comentou :D hehe bom quanto ao triangulo ... eu não sei i.i pretendo colocar algo do tipo mas não sei bem ao certo sabe eu mudo de ideia rapido xD. Sasori kun é realmente muito indo hnnn Sakura podendo xD.

**Koorime hyuuga -** Nhaaah demorou mas o beijo saiu xD aaah sobre a briga, fiquei com medo de nunguém entender a descrição xD ... õ.ô menina esperta xD tomo a iniciativa xD shaushuahsuhsuahsa cambada de homem lerdo hnn e qto ao diario ... to bolando algumas torturas a base de oleo fervendo, e por ai vai xD

**Hitomi imou chan -** shuahsuahusa finalmente alguém amis deu falta do Gaara xD ... logologo ele aparece xD a ausencia dele foi proposital xD

**Thami -** suahshaushahsuasahus "a menina do duende" ;p hnnn posso enfiar a história do doende na fic ?? (olhinhos do gato de botas) Eu Faço na Famath - Niterói rio de Janeiro (faculdades integradas maria thereza) ahhh a cada dia que passa eu tenho mais medo de algumas materias ... Msn ... deixa eu pensar ... Hnnn Claroo amooour me da seu msn que eu te add o meu é ckamylla do hotmail. Nhaaaaaah esqueceu msm u.u se num fizer um coment a respeito da fic eu corto relações hsuahusahushauhsau bzooo

**Maria Lua -** shauhsuahusa sim sim ... eu estrangularia o lee u.u acho até que ela foi boazinha com ele... numa acha ? xD

**Guino Mio -** hsuahusahushauhsa espero que goste desse capítulo tbm xD

**Vicky chan -** nhaaah brigada pelos elogios e desculpa a demora é q eu não queria parar na parte da Tenten e do Neji e faltou criatividade para continuar o resto

**s2 NathynhaNa - chan s2 -** Nhaaaaah que bom que gostou xD mas num foi técnica não tá ú.ú ahhh não fico chateada não linda os elogios servem pra gente ficar super feliz e as criticas para a gente melhorar e receber mais elogios. Mas tipo ... eu discordo de você em uma coisa ... o comportamento dela ta normal ... o que ta infantilizado como você disse são os pensamentos dela ... se vocÊ reparar bem ela, age normal, mas pensas as coisas mais absurdas e essa mente dela, eu tipo fiz uma mistura das coisas que eu penso, com o jeito da Sakura ... Bom ... na proxima eu prestarei mais atenção nas idades ... Mas ela tem 17 ?? eu nao lembro a idade dela lembro nem se a história se passa no japão ¬¬ hehe pq quando eu fiz 17 anos foi no finalzinho do 3° ano ... bom ... capitulo novo bzo

**Lizinha chan -** moço ?? ¬¬'' shauhsuahsua que bom que está gostando ehhe bzoo

**Bellinha 2345 - **Mata ele aquele vadio xD hsauhsuasahushauhsau sasu kun é meu u.ú tira o olho o.ó vou te dar um spoiler da minha fic. Final: Sakura morre e eu surjo na fic, e depois eu caso com o SAsu kun e todos os leitores jogam arroz na gente o/ que tal ?? shaushauhusahushausha zueira xD


	17. I can cry

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse eu colocaria o Tobi como um dos principais u.ú

Gente desculpa a demora... estou em época de provas então está meio dificil postar a fic "/

* * *

Ultimo capítulo

_Cheguei mais perto e vi a pior cena da minha vida. Sasuke estava deitado no banco com os olhos fechados, e Karin estava por trás dele, apoiando a cabeça dele nas mãos e curvando a sua cabeça fazendo com que os lábios de ambos se encostassem._

_Que sentimento horrível, meu coração estava apertando cada vez mais, parecia que ia ser esmagado. Cara, é muito ruim você ver a pessoa que você ama nos braços de outra. Uma sensação que eu não desejo a ninguém. Senti meus olhos encherem d'água e a única reação que tive foi sair correndo daquele lugar o mais rápido possível._

Continuação

_Saí correndo o mais rápido possível, não quero ficar nesse lugar nem mais um segundo._

_Passei pelos meus amigos quase os atropelando, quem liga? Passei pelo Kakashi Sensei que estranhamente esticou a mão na minha direção e eu desviei a tempo dele me puxar ... _

_Ao correr pude escutar Ino me gritando, obviamente que não parei, e fui na direção a pracinha que fica na divisa entra as ruas em que eu e meus amigos moram. Ao chegar, sentei no banco, apoiei o rosto nas mãos e fiquei olhando para o nada, sabe, meus olhos estão cheios d'água, porém nenhuma gota está caindo ... Talvez seja porque até as forças para chorar eu perdi._

_**- Droga!** Resmunguei rocamente._

_Fiquei revivendo a o memento em que vi Sasuke e Karin se beijando na festa. Havia enchido mais de água os meus olhos e minha garganta doía como se houvesse um nó ali que me impedisse de respirar e de falar qualquer coisa. Que sentimento horrível._

_**- Droga !** Resmunguei novamente._

_Estava tudo tão perfeito, encontrei amigos maravilhosos e nos divertíamos sempre, sem contar que conheci a pessoa que amo nesse ano, que por sinal é a mesma pessoa que me faz sofrer. Será que o amor só nos faz sofrer ? Estava tudo tão perfeito, o clima se formando entre a gente, tudo estava maravilhoso, até eu finalmente perceber que não sou uma garotinha pra ficar sonhando com a pessoa perfeita, o "futuro marido", fala sério ... com certeza as pessoas que inventaram os clássicos de romance com o par perfeito eram sofredoras, aposto que elas ou levaram um pé na bunda do namorado, marido ou seja lá o que for, ou simplesmente não eram correspondidas. E eu em que categoria me encaixo ?_

_**- Idiota que acredita que a vida é um mar de rosas...** Obviamente, essa é a melhor categoria em que eu poderia me encaixar._

_**- Quem é o idiota que acredita que a vida é um mar de rosas?** Perguntou uma voz conhecida._

_Me virei e me deparei com Kiba. Ahh tudo o que eu menos preciso é de alguém me chamando de menina do tombo e tentando me arrastar para festa. Em falar em festa, novamente relembrei o fato e meus olhos começaram a arder de tanta lágrima que tinha e que não caia._

_**- Posso sentar** Com certeza ele reparou no meu estado deprimente e sentiu pena de mim..._

_Uma Garota com a maquiagem toda borrada por eu ter esfregado o olho na tentativa de que diminuísse a quantidade de água neles, sentada num banco de madrugada, sozinha, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos e uma cara de desolada, desamparada, totalmente descabelada, enfim... uma desgraça !!_

_**- Pode.** Resmunguei. _

_Agora que eu não choro, ja pensou a notícia segunda feira de que Haruno Sakura estava chorando por causa de Karin? Não darei esse gostinho a ela, não mesmo, e quanto ao Sasuke... Eles se merecem ... Merda... Não consigo ter raiva dele ... era pra eu estar com ele nesse momento e não aquela biscate..._

_**- DROGA !!** Resmunguei um pouco mias alto e agressivo._

_**- Hnn? err ... Sakura ... eu ...** Eel fitou completamente os traços da minha maquiagem borrada **- Quer ... hnn conversar ?**_

**_-_**** _Não._**_ Respondi decidida. No cú que eu vou dar esse gostinho pra Karin ... _

_Segunda feira, carta na entrada do colégio: " Karin traça Uchiha Sasuke " "Karin vence, Sakura perde" e coisas do tipo._

_**- Olha, é muito difícil de acreditar quando nos dizem isso, mas ... Eu realmente sei como se sente.** Disse ele._

_Esse lado do Inuzuka eu não conhecia... e que lado eu vou conhecer ? só comecei a falar com ele após o ocorrido do ônibus._

_**-Sabe, eu sei da sua súbita paixão pelo Uchiha...**_

_**- Sabe?** Perguntei atônita._

_**- Ta na sua testa. **Ele disse batendo de leve com o indicador na minha testa._

_**- Eu gosto muito dele sim.** Abaixei a cabeça ... Infelizmente._

_**- Não te entendo Sakura, vocês estavam bem lá dentro... por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito??** Perguntou ele._

_**- Ele estava com a Karin.** Falei baixinho. _

_Agora que as lágrimas decidem cair. Droga_

_**- Com a Karin ? Mas vocês não estavam juntos?** Ele perguntou._

_**- Juntos ? não ... acho que aquilo foi só um beijo... Nada de mais.** Afinal, era ele quem ja estava de agarramento com uma qualquer logo depois de ficar comigo._

_**- Desculpa, mas ... aquilo não foi só um beijinho a toa.** _

_**- Para ele foi.** Disse e virei o rosto para o lado._

_Que dor absurda, como pode uma simples cena provocar uma sensação tão destrutiva quanto essa?! Por quê ??_

_**- Por que ??** Soltei sem quere em um fio de voz._

_**- Hnn?** Kiba me olhou curioso._

_**- Por que ele fez isso comigo?** As lágrimas começaram a escorregar pelo meu rosto.** - Por que ele me convidou para vir aqui e deixou que chegássemos a esse ponto ? somente para me humilhar com a Karin? -** Esfreguei os olhos para que as lágrimas se dispersassem** - Sou uma idiota !!**_

_Provavelmente ele não tem muita experiência com garotas em colapso sentimental, então ele apenas me abraçou e me mandou chorar, pois, segundo ele, deixar esse sentimento preso dentro de mim só iria me prejudicar, então como esperado, coloquei para fora todas as lágrimas que eu tinha e as que eu não tinha também._

_Após algum momento de choradeira, avisei ao Kiba que iria embora e me levantei. Ao me virar pude ver Ino correndo desesperada e chegar ofegante perto da gente._

_**- Sakura o que houve? por que saiu daquele jeito da festa ??** Perguntou ela em meio a uma considerável dificuldade de respirar._

_**- Ah nada não Ino, se incomoda de eu não dormir na sua casa hoje? estou cansada e não quero tirar você da festa.** Falei_

_**- Que isso Sakura, eu nunca vou te abandonar.** Disse Ino me abraçando._

**_- Não se incomode Ino, quero ir pra casa hoje, ok?_** _insisti._

_**- Se é assim, mas eu também estou indo embora.**_

_**- é bom que uma faz companhia para a outra , vamos indo então ?** Disse Kiba._

_Ino virou para o kiba com "uma cara", ficou um tempo assim e depois simplesmente virou de volta pra mim e..._

_**- Sakura, eu preciso conversar com você. **Quase caí pra traz, aposto que ela ta pensando besteira ¬¬"_

_**- Ah porquinha, depois a gente conversa, eu realmente estou cansada e com dor de cabeça.**_

_Nos despedimos e fui para casa, chegando lá estava minha mãe jogada no sofá com uma camisola curta, a televisão ligada num filme de romance super velho e uma garrafa de sake jogada no chão ¬¬''_

_**- Mãããe... Veeem , vamos par ao quarto.** tentei levantar ela, o que foi MUITO difícil. **- anda mãe.**_

_**- Sakura, cade o documento do brigadeiro.** Oõ Cara, ela ta se superando, onde já se viu uma mãe dar tanto trabalho assim ?_

_Ela continuou dormindo e eu como infelizmente não agüento o peso dela a deixei no sofá e apenas peguei um edredom no quarto dela, a cobri e fui tomar um banho relaxante._

_Enquanto a água quente molhava meus cabelos eu esfregava o rosto para poder limpa-lo._

_-** Não quero vestígios da noite anterior no dia de amanhã.** _

_Terminei meu banho e fui me deitar, olhei para o teto e novamente revi aquela cena catastrófica, cerrei os olhos._

_**- Não demonstrarei fraqueza perante os outros. Você verá Karin, falta muito pra você me atingir e me deixar muito pra baixo.**_

Continua

* * *

**R**ewiews

**Thami –** Menina dos duendes xD

**Hitomi imou chan –** Tadinho do tobi ¬¬ vai escravizar o pobre coitado xD sim sim vmaos juntar um grupo e espancar a karina te a morte ?

**Guino mio –** bom ... Karin é uma vaca ... Fato que sim xD

**Maria Lua –** hnnn não perca o próximo capitulo e descubra xD

**Koorime Hyuuga –** sim sim óleo fervendo xD ... haushuahsuahsa karin safada

**Kamila chan -** Pois é Sasu kun é sem comparação . suahusa eu tbm torcia p a isele no inicio, mas depois ufi vendo q ela era insuportável. Nhaah meu msn é ckamylla do hotmail tbm te adorei bobinha xD xará ... pois é tem autor que gosta de rewiew grande, eu sou um deles huahus . Nhaaah foi mo beijaaao xD eu num so muito chegada na Hinata não ... na verdade eu NÃO gosto dela ¬¬ mas coloco ela aqui para chamar leitores xD hnn Personagens preferidos - 1° Sasuke 2° Sakura 3° Naruto 4° Tsunade 5° Kakashi 6° Pakkun 7° Ino 8° Tobi . Casais preferidos - 1° Sasuke x Sakura 2° Jiraya x Tsunade 3° Naruto x Sakura 4° Kakashi x Kurenai 5° Gaara x Ino 6° Neji x Tenten 7° Konohamaru x moegi 8° Kiba x Ino . Manda os seus agora xD ... Bom a fic ta na metade ... que nada adooooooro rewiews grandes.

**Lizinha chan –**hauhsuahusahusahusahu ok moço xD shuahsuah espretinha vc hein ;p

**Bellinha 2345 –** Vai nada u.ú Sasu kun é só meu... Geeente ela assassinou a personagem da minha fic o.O ahh tem problema não xD Karin num faz falta mesmo xD hauhsuah

**Hinatinha –** nhaaah calma muié ... logo logo rola quebra pau xD

**Uchiha Saku –** nhaaah brigda por amar a fic ... fico muito honrada bom ... tobi é kawaii msm ... to pensando em roubar ele tbm xD

**Duquesa Sakura –** uaaaaau finalmente alguém conciente u.u sim sim existem dois sasukes , um seu e outro meu ... a sakura q fique chupando o dedo xD shauhsuahsuahusahusahushau precisamos desse momento barraqueira na fic xD

* * *

mandem Rewiews plxx

;p


	18. Domingo

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse eu colocaria o Tobi como um dos principais u.ú

* * *

Ultimo capítulo

_Ela continuou dormindo e eu como infelizmente não agüento o peso dela a deixei no sofá e apenas peguei um edredom no quarto dela, a cobri e fui tomar um banho relaxante._

_Enquanto a água quente molhava meus cabelos eu esfregava o rosto para poder limpa-lo._

_-** Não quero vestígios da noite anterior no dia de amanhã.** _

_Terminei meu banho e fui me deitar, olhei para o teto e novamente revi aquela cena catastrófica, cerrei os olhos._

_**- Não demonstrarei fraqueza perante os outros. Você verá Karin, falta muito pra você me atingir e me deixar muito pra baixo.**_

Continuação

_Domingo, dia mais insuportável que este?_

_Levantei com dificuldade._

_-** Droga de noite mau dormida !** Resmunguei e fui par ao banheiro._

_Ao chegar no banheiro fui logo escovar o dente e quando me olhei no espelho quase cai para trás ... Minha cara esta do tamanho de um balão. Aff ..._

_**- Não posso chegar na sala assim, se não minha mãe vai começar a me encher de perguntas sobre ontem**. ¬¬_

_Entrei em baixo do chuveiro e ao girar o negocinho que até hoje eu não sei o nome, comecei a dar pulinhos ao sentir a água gelada. Quem será o infeliz ?? putz ... Obvio que é minha mãe ¬¬ Sakura lerda u.ú_

_Fui para a cozinha, e imaginem só , lá estava minha mãe ouvindo uma musiquinha tosca, cozinhando e ao mesmo tempo dançando ... Nem parece que estava naquele estado deprimente de ontem u.ú Ela que encheu a cara ta melhor do que eu que nao tomei um nada naquela festa ... Ahh bebi o treco que o tobi me deu ... que foi que ele me deu mesmo ?? Nem lembro _

_**- Bom dia minha florzinha. Sente-se que mamãe vai servir você**. Que bom humor o.õ_

_**- Bom dia mamãe ... err você está bem ?** Perguntei _

_Ou essa não é minha mãe ou o mundo realmente VAI acabar._

_**- Estou ótima meu anjinho, você que não parece estar muito bem ... O que aconteceu meu filhotinho ?** Cara esses apelidinhos carinhosos da minha mãe é o que me mata ¬¬_

_**- Ahh mamãe ... Que isso, só estou um pouquinho cansada de ontem .** _

_**- Aí tem coisa ¬¬ por que veio pra casa ?**_

_**- Credo, na próxima vez eu levo mala e cuia para a casa da Ino ¬¬ .** Que absurdo ¬¬** - Que coisa feia Dona Haruno expulsando a própria filha de casa .**_

_**- Pare de besteira Sakura ¬¬**_

_**- Ah mãe vamos parar com o falatório e me da logo o café que eu to com fome.** Cortei logo o assunto ... Cara, ela consegue ser mais fofoqueira que todas as minhas amigas juntas._

_Tomamos café da manhã juntas e fomos para sala ja que, minha mãe tinha uma "surpresa" para mim._

_**- A surpresa era a minissérie "Hilda Furacão" completa ?** Perguntei descrente._

_**- Não é maravilhoso ... você adorava essa minissérie ... Ficava toda feliz quando o rodrigo Santoro aparecia.** Dizia ela como se estivesse dando a primeira barbie ou a primeira bicicleta para uma criança._

_**- Mãe ¬¬ eu tinha 5 anos u.u**_

_**- E o que que tem ? era tão bonitinho você dizendo que se casaria com o rodrigo santoro.** Assim ela me mata._

_**- Isso mudou quando ele aceitou o convite para participar do filme "Carandiru".** Resmunguei ... Fala sério ... eu aqui crente que ela ia me dar um ipod novo ou um lep top ... Aff_

_**- Oh meu bem ... tudo por que ele fez papel de homossexual no filme?** Perguntou ela como se fosse a cosia mais normal do mundo ela dizer q as cenas do Rodrigo santoro de mulher não eram nada de mais._

_**- Ai mãe ... esquece ¬¬ vai me dizer que é essa a sua proposta para passar um domingo perfeito?**_

_**- Obviamente a gente vai se divertir muito!!** Disse ela com um olhar de maníaco ¬¬ fala sério._

_**- E como.** Revirei os olhos e corri para atender ao telefone que tinha acabado de tocar._

_**- Alô ?**_

_**- Testuda ?** Nem preciso reconhecer a voz ¬¬''_

_**- Fala javali podre.**_

_**- Que humor hein ¬¬ ...**_

_**- Amiga lembra que você estava me devendo alguma coisa ?**_

_**- não o.õ Por que ?**_

_**- Por que ta na hora de você pagar u.u bom ... Você vai comigo na casa do gaara u.u**_

_**- Você poderia perguntar primeiro SE EU QUERO IR COM VOCÊ e não sair dizendo que eu vou ¬¬**_

_**- Ah testuda ¬¬ para de show ... to passando na sua casa em meia hora. Byeee.**_

_tu tu tu tu tu_

_¬¬ ela nem esperou eu terminar de falar ¬¬ vaca u.u_

_**- Meu bebê vou fazer a pipoca pra gente poder assistir !** Disse ela desfilando na pontinha dos pés ¬¬_

_Ahhhn Ino como eu te Amo_

_**- Sabe o que é mamãe ... a porca digo, Ino acabou de ligar e pediu para eu ajudar ela num assunto muito importante ... e sabe, ela sempre me ajudou. Não posso deixar ela na mão agora né?**_

_**- Tudo bem minha coelhinha** - Cada hora o nível dos apelidinhos diminui em 10 porcento **- Quando você voltar a gente assiste.**_

_Aff espero demorar muiiito, subi para o meu quarto, coloquei uma saia branca, e coloquei uma blusinha amarela, soltei meus lindos cabelos róseos e dei aquela típica bagunçadinha que o meu ... digo o Sasuke Uchiha gosta u.u não posse negar que ele seje um gato u.u então ... serei uma gata Passei um gloss com cheirinho de cereja, adoro cereja sabiam ?? e um leve delineador na parte interna dos olhos. Sair com Ino requer uma produção, mesmo que seja mínima u.u imaginem só uma loira peituda bunduda toda produzida ao lado de um ser rosado(?) todo esculhambado?!_

_Logo logo eu esqueço o ocorrido da festa e arrumo outro futuro marido ... não posso ter o mesmo dedo podre que a minha prima Konan teve ao casar com um velho feio e barrigudo com cheiro de cerveja vencida ... argh só de lembrar me da asco _

_"Ding Dong"_

_Ouvi a campainha tocar e desci correndo, já pensou se minha mãe aluga a minha amiga, ou pior... se a convence de assistir Hilda Furacão ... até hoje eu não consegui descobrir se o furacão era o sobrenome ou se era uma maneira de dizer que ela era meio ... sabe para se envolver com um padre precisa ser assim... meio ... enfim_

_**- Tia Haruno ... cadê a testuda?** Perguntou ela colocando o pé direito pra dentro da sala em câmera lenta..._

_**- To aqui.** Passei igual um furacão e quando ela terminou de colocar o pé no chão ja estávamos chegando no portão gritando **- Bye mãe, não coloque fogo na casa.**_

_**- Tchau meus anjinhos ... Ino, cuida da minha filha!!** Agora ela surtou de vez ¬¬ maldita menopausa u.u_

_**- Pode deixar tia Haruno, Sakura vai ficar de mãos dadas comigo até o fim do passeio ! o/** Gritou ela _

_Fala sério ¬¬ eu nasci na família errada só pode u.ú_

_**- Quanta empolgação para me ver **_

_**- Não fique se achando baka ¬¬ apenas escapei de um domingo torturante.**_

_**- Credo ... eu adoraria passar o domingo com a sua mãe.**_

_**- Claro , duas desmioladas puxa saco ú.ú**_

_**- ¬¬**_

_**- Agora desembucha ¬¬ me chamou para que? Por favor, seja direta.**_

_**- é o seguinte, você sabe que eu amo o gaara u.u**- Fato -**e eu estou louca de saudade dele então vamos a casa dele para matar a saudade. **_

_**- e o que você pretende fazer simplesmente dizer : "estava morrendo de saudades, por isso vim te ver" ?**_

_**- não .. mas vou pensar nisso pelo caminho.**_

_Chegamos na rua do Gaara que conseguintemente é próxima a do meu futu. ops do Sasuke, causador do meu sofrimento e da casa do naruto u.u e de outras pessoas antes ja citadas ;p Encontramos Temari indo para a casa do Shikamaru, Ino perguntou se ela sabia se Gaara estava em casa e ela disse que sim e disse também que ele estava sozinho em casa, enfase no sozinho. então nos dirigimos para a casa dos Sabaku._

_Fiquei de longe quando Ino seguiu adiante e tocou a campainha ¬¬ fala sério o que a Ino vai fazer ?_

_Gaara abriu a porta só de bermuda com o cabelo molhado e deu de cara com a porca ..._

_**- temari disse que estaria aqui.** Não acredito que ela disse isso oõ_

_**- hn ?!** Ele ficou olhando com aquela cara de " e eu com isso?"_

_Hnnn aHá a porca ficou sem palavras ... e... ela começou a falar._

_**- Não te vi na festa ontem...**_

_**- Fui embora cedo.** Curto e grosso u.ú_

_**- Te procurei lá dentro.**_

_**- Ja disse que fui embora cedo.**_

_Extremamente grosso... Que absurdo tratar minha amiga assim , tudo bem que ela seje insupotavel as vezes, histérica, e extremamente chata, mas ... ela é minha melhor amiga ... Eu vou dar uma lição no meu amigo grosseirão que provocou ela naquele dia e agora esta sendo frio desse jeito ..._

_De repente uma lampadazinha acendeu na minha cabeça e eu tive uma idéia..._

_Sera ?? não creio que ele esta com outra al dentro Viado cachorro filho de uma puta_

_Novamente ela ficou sem palavras ..._

_**- Ta com alguém aí?** Perguntou ela num tom choroso ... pra mim isso é cara de pau u.u_

_**- Não. Por que ?**_

_**- Esta estranho ... devo estar te atrapalhando. Até ... amanha né?!**_

_ela não esperou ele responder e saiu andando. Uma gota desceu na cabeça do frio Gaara e ele fechou a porta._

_Quando a porca chegou perto de mim, apenas a vi dar meia volta e mencionar algo como _

_**- Não vim até aqui para isso.**_

_Lá estava ela, na frente da porta da casa do Gaara, tocou a campainha e ele reapareceu na porta ainda de bermuda, não ele iria voltar de cueca uú até que não seira má ideia xD_

_**- Esqueceu algo?**_

_Nesse momento a porca agarrou ele e começou aquele amasso BEM amassado... _

_**- Por que não procuram um motel ¬¬''** Resmunguei e vi Sasori kun passando na direção da casa do Sasu kun._

_**- Sasooori **O chamei._

_**- Sakura san... tudo bem ?..** ele ficou estático ao ver a cena da minha amiga se agarrando com o Gaara e este a puxando para dentro de casa ... _

_Nem quero ver onde isso vai dar._

_**- Não se assuste úù**_

_Ele apenas sorriu ... Um sorrisinho lindo ... Nada de sorrisos a la Sasuke ... esse foi a la Sasori ... foi perfeito._

_Ficamos lá conversando sabe ... coisas interessantes... tipo o gosto de musicas ... os filmes que a gente gosta ... enfim tudo, até que chegamos ao assunto da festa ..._

_Me senti cabisbaixa com isso, devo admitir que eu realmente amo o Sasuke kun ... Com certeza o amor machuca e eu não quero mais me machucar._

_Conversamos sobre a briga, que todos entraram, ele comentou que Deidara levou um soco de Itachi que tinah se confundido e saiu correndo, já itachi levou um soco de Tobi que apanhou o triplo depois. Me diverti relembrando a briga ... Sabe, na hora foi desesperador, mas agora é realmente muito engraçado xD em pensar que um grupo de pessoas entraram numa briga sem saber o motivo ou quem é o cara que começou ela ... Fazer o que ... esses trogloditas que não podem ver uma briga são bem legais ... Principalmente o Tobi._

_Ele tocou no nome do Sasuke kun e eu simplesmente disse que tínhamos nos desentendido. não é necessário ir a fundo nesse assunto não é ?? passado é passado não é mesmo ? Por mais que eu queira que o Sasuke kun seja meu futuro, ele escolheu a Karin e agora eu não posso fazer mais nada a não ser desejar que ele seja feliz e socar ela até a morte ... Vaca desgraçada !_

_Não eu não guardo rancor por ela não, o que eu sinto é ódio mesmo, mas isso será um segredinho que somente eu e você, meu querido diário , saberemos._

_Acho que Sasori kun percebeu o quanto eu fiquei triste com isso e deu um sorriso maravilhoso_

_**- Não quero te ver triste Sakura san.** Olhei para ele e me deparei com aquele sorriso lindo e extremamente reconfortante._

_**- Seu sorriso é lindo SAsori kun ...** Disse para ele. e voltei a baixar a cabeça._

_**- O seu também... o que te deixa ainda mais bonita ... por isso tire esse semblante tristonho ...**_

_Ele levantou meu rosto e ficamos nos encarando ... encarando ... encarando ... encarando ... _

_**- Tenho que ir sasori kun ... Minha mãe me espera para passarmos o resto da tarde juntas.** Disse me levantando ... Foram nessas encaradas que eu e o meu Sasuke kun começamos a entrar naquele clima ... e apesar de tudo o sasuke kun é o cara que eu amo ... mesmo que ele tenha escolhido a Karin ... ele é meu ... e um dia eu reconquisto ele._

_**- Também tenho que ir ... Itachi esta esperando.**_

_Ele foi andando, o observei de longe ... Mandei uma mensagem para Ino _

_"Aproveite amiga, você merece, estou indo para casa. Amanhã me conte tudo, Bjoks"_

_E fui encontrar minha mãe, e sabe ... definitivamente, irei saber o que aconteceu ... Só que lógico ... sem levantar suspeitas ..._

_Sasuke Uchiha me pertence :) e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso._

_Sakura e Sasuke forever_

_continua_

* * *

**R**ewiews

**Guino Mio** Com certeza ... Sakura é mehor que TODAS xD e Karin ... tadinha u.u logo logo eu mato ela nessa fic xD

**Thami** hsauhsuah menina dos duendes xD ... sim sim ... ela é minha ídola (?) sasijsaijsai qro uma rewiew decente msm viu menina da perna queimada sajidjaodoai Adeuzinho bobona

**Maria Lua** Hehe Kiba o salvador da história xD o/ logo logo eles se acertam

**Vick chan** sauhsuah sim sim ... baixou um espirito fofoqueiri nele que nao quer sair de jeito nenhum xD ... enquanto isso vmaos bolar planos para ele sofrer por cometer esse pecado xD

**Lizinha chan** Assim que se fala èé kissus

**BrittyKaah x3** Gente pegou pesado oõ Gostei de vocÊ xD hsauhsuahsuahusa

**Koorime Hyuuga** hsuahusahuhsauhsau daquia a pouco ele volta a ser o cachorro de sempre xD

**Uchiha JL** Não gostava da Sakura ?? omg o mundo acaba xD ahnnnn e agora gosta ? a.a hehe daqui a pouco eu e as candidatas a destruir a vaca da Karin juntamos ela e fazemos uma jangada de palido com ela xD

**Bellinha2345** Omg a.a ela joga futebol ... joga pra mim também a.a xD

**Hitomi imou chan** hsauhsuahusahusa gosteeeei xD puxa ainda não sei ... to pensando ainda u.u vai uma diquinha aí ?

**Hinatinha hyuuga** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Hinatinha a.a a primeira que e simpatizo xD vo postar logo so para ficar ouvindo elogios xD " a convencida"

**Crist'Hinata Hyuuga** shauhsuahusahushaua qro brigadeiro também xD me dáaa a.a xD

* * *

**mandem Rewiews plxxxxxxxxxx !!**

**Bjoks a todos ;;DD**


	19. Entre vacas e taturanas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse eu faria a Moegi ter um pouquinho mais de estilo ;p

Betada por Thami, a menina dos duendes

* * *

Ultimo capítulo

_E fui encontrar minha mãe, e sabe... Definitivamente, irei saber o que aconteceu... Só que lógico... Sem levantar suspeitas..._

_Sasuke Uchiha me pertence :) e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso._

_Sakura e Sasuke forever_

Continuação

_Após um domingo torturante vendo Hilda Furacão com a minha querida mamãe, acordei sem disposição alguma. Quero ver você_ _acordar repleta de felicidade após uma festa catastrófica e depois de ver aquela minissérie que a vovó assistia e ainda mais vendo TODOS os capítulos. Um atrás do outro inclusive. Um beijo bem gostoso para quem inventou a bexiga e a ida ao banheiro, sim sim, graças a minha gloriosa bexiga, eu pude escapar durante alguns momentos daquela tentativa de homicídio._

_Um dia eu processo a minha querida mamãe..._

_Levantei e fui cambaleando para o banheiro, tomei meu irritante banho que mais uma vez estava gelado..._

**_- Que fogo que a minha mãe tem ¬¬..._**

_Ensaboei-me, lavei meus cabelos utilizando um shampoo com cheirinho de morango que minha mamãe disse ter comprado errado, já que ela pretendia comprar um com cheirinho de cereja... Daí já é exagero u.ú_

_Coloquei meu uniformezinho lindo, uma sainha rodada verde escuro, uma blusinha branca com um coletezinho bonitinho uma gravatinha HORROROSA. __Que ridículo eu falar tudo no diminutivo, mas e daí não é isso que interessa mesmo, voltando ao assunto...__ Ai ai apesar do uniforme ser muito bonito, quase ninguém usa ele no colégio já que, segundo eles, o que importa é o aluno apresentar o cartão e tirar notas boas. Concordo plenamente._

_Desci, tomei meu café da manhã e adivinhem? Bolo o/ Enquanto devorava o bolo de chocolate como se não tivesse comido há meses, me deparei com minha mãe já pronta saindo. A duvida que não quer calar, como um bolo tão magnífico como esse se ontem não tinha nada pronto? Será que minha mãe foi abduzida por aliens? Se tiver sido, vai fazer sentido esses apelidinhos e o domingo "perfeito" segundo ela, mas..._

_**- Tchau meu anjinho, estou indo mais cedo hoje e não vou poder te dar carona ok? Beijinhos.** Disse ela pegando a chave do carro sem esperar uma resposta minha... Que absurdo! u.u_

_Ela podia ter me esperado pelo menos. Bom... Assim eu posso ir com calma, pensando numa estratégia de não demonstrar fraqueza perante o Sasuke kun._

_Sim, perante ele já que, não tenho motivos para me sentir rebaixada em relação a vaca desgraçada da Karin ... Eu sou superior... Yeah._

_**- Será que ela passou sapinho para ele? Hnnn pode ser.** Coloquei a mão no queixo para completar meu momento "pensador".** Quando ele vier me pedir desculpas, com certeza irá ter que desinfetar a boca. u.u a se vai.**_

_Peguei minha mochila e fui andando na direção da escola e ao mesmo tempo ouvindo "Piece of me" da Britney Spears, cheguei no colégio e encontrei várias pessoas, principalmente aquela enxerida que estava procurando o Sasuke kun na festa._

_Graças ao volume extremamente alto da musica que eu estava ouvindo, não pude ouvir o que ela mencionou. Pela leitura labial deveria ser um "piranha" ou algo assim, não tenho certeza já que sou péssima nisso. Ino sim é boa, utiliza dessa técnica suprema em que só os mais renomados fofoqueiros da classe conhecem. E se for piranha? Ahn foda-se, não tenho tempo para perder com essa esquisita que se acha gostosa ¬¬'' tenho muito mais o que fazer._

_Cheguei ao meu andar e adivinhe quem estava bloqueando a passagem pela porta? Exatamente, a vaca podre. Desliguei meu mp4 já que não quero que o Kakashi o pegue para ele e vá fazer queixas para minha mamãezinha querida ¬¬._

_**- Pode me dar licença?** Perguntei de forma mais educada possível._

_A vaca pareceu não me ouvir, de longe pude observar Temari sentada na mesa do professor conversando com Hinata, ahnn preciso entrar logo..._

_**- Da licença?** Perguntei mais uma vez sem paciência. E a bisca fingiu não ouvir._

_**- Ahh sai da frente porra.** _

_Empurrei-a com MUITA vontade fazendo com que ela caísse de bunda no chão e entrei triunfante sendo observada por todos... Isso sim é uma entrada digna de minha pessoa xD_

_**- Sakura chan! Que saudade de você rosadinha!** Disse Lee vindo me abraçar... _

_Tudo bem que eu briguei com o meu amor, ou pelo menos não estamos nos falando já que ele virou a cara assim que eu entrei na sala e olhei para ele, mas enfim, não estou em decadência para aceitar o abraço desse cultivador de taturanas._

_Passei reto e fui falar com minhas amigas._

_**- Amores da minha vida. **Disse como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_**- Saah chan...** Hinata me deu um abraço apertado._

_**- Menina tu não sabe, cheguei ontem em casa e dei de cara com a Ino saindo cheia de chupão no pescoço ...** Disse Temari rindo descaradamente._

_**- Parece que eles se divertiram muito xD.** Disse olhando Gaara sentado do lado de Shikamaru e na frente de Neji._

_Hinata tadinha, ficou vermelha com este comentário "nada haver"._

_Ouvi um "vaca" resmungado pela própria vaca que nem preciso mencionar quem é e quando olhei me deparei com Ino, toda ahnn... Como posso dizer? Estilosa._

_Lá estava a loira mais metida do terceiro ano usando uma blusa de manga comprida preta, uma caça muito show que ela ainda vai me emprestar, uma botinha rasteira liiinda que, infelizmente meu pé extra-gigante não cabe, a única coisa que deve entrar ali deve ser o meu dedinho mindinho ¬¬'' enfim. E um... Como é o nome daquele troço que usa no pescoço mesmo? A sim, uma echarpe branca com bolinhas preta... E para completar o look um óculos escuro lindoooooo._

_La veio ela, desfilando como uma top model, parou no meio do caminho, retirou o óculos de forma sensual e deu uma piscadinha para mim e para as meninas._

_**- Vai derreter aí sua problemática!** Resmungou o preguiçoso._

_**- Calado u.ú Não me inveje porque estou linda e a sua namoradinha esta esculhambada.** Disse ela mandando um beijinho para alguém naquele meio... Quem será? ¬¬_

_Segurei a Temari para não pular no pescoço da porca, apesar de não saber quando eles começaram a namorar... Sabe, os amassos bem amassados eu já vi... Enfim..._

_**- Relaxa Shika, ela só está querendo esconder os vestígios de ontem.** Disse para ele enquanto aplicava uma gravata no pescoço (?) da Temari enfurecida._

_**- Calada ruiva desbotada!** Berrou a Ino indo para o lugar dela._

_Agora a situação inverteu!!_

_**- Me deixa matar ela... DEIXA!! ME SOLTA!!** Berrava enquanto a vaca da Temari me enforcava bruscamente._

_**- Todos para os seus lugares, senhorita Haruno e Sabaku para os seus lugares se não quiserem ir para a detenção! **Disse o Kakashi colocando o material na mesa e colocando a data no quadro._

_**- Anooo Kakashi sensei...** Naruto gritou acenando freneticamente._

**_- Diga._**

_**- Aquela prova de múltipla escolha que teve no passeio... A resposta era que a primeira e a ultima eram falsas e todo o resto era verdadeiro né?** Perguntou ele._

_Juro que se ele tivesse um rabo ele estaria abanando como um cãozinho fiel._

_**- Lie. A primeira e a ultima eram verdadeiras e todo o resto é falso.** Kakashi e aquele jeito calmo dele. _

_Nesse momento pude ouvir aquele barulhinho estranho que tem nos desenhos animados, adoro desenhos animados, e uma fumacinha azul saindo da cabeça do Naruto, tadinho, agora até eu fiquei com pena dele, em pensar que ele estava super empolgado achando que tinha se dado bem._

_**- Pelo menos da um ponto por ele ter acertado o nome dele.** Gritou o Kiba._

_Não agüentei e comecei a rir escancaradamente, ta o Naruto ficou triste, mas assim ele vai estudar com a Hinata e quem sabe não rola algo?! Hehe..._

_Enfim... Adoro a aula de física do Kakashi sensei xD principalmente porque as férias estão chegando, e logo logo estaremos livres desse irritante jeito calmo do meu querido sensei._

_Comecei a conversar animadamente com Kiba e adivinhem o que eu descobri? Que ele também entrou na briga, sim sim o menino taradão foi me defender shauhsuah eu sou d+ xD Cara, esse assunto da festa já esta me enchendo ¬¬._

_**- Sabe, obrigada por aquele dia. **Agradeci finalmente, ainda não tinha agradecido por ele ter me consolado._

_**- Que nada menina do tombo, não gosto de ver ninguém triste.** Disse ele com um sorrisinho meigo no rosto_

_**- Nunca imaginei que você abandonaria aquele seu jeito galinha e zombeteiro para fazer algo assim.** Disse colocando o dedo na testa dele._

_**-Saiba que terá que me recompensar pelo meu feito. E não conte a ninguém u.u preciso manter a aparência, se é que me entende?!** Disse ele retirando o meu dedo da testa dele e arqueando a sobrancelha... Sabe, até q o Kiba é beeeem gatinho xD_

_Senti-me ser observada e quando olhei para o lado... Não vi ninguém, olhei para o outro e me deparei com o dono dos olhos ônix que eu tanto amo, e acredita que o infeliz virou a cara? Se já não bastasse ter feito o que fez ainda fica me olhando como se dissesse aos amiguinhos dele que EU fui a idiota da festa ¬¬ aff_

_Fazer o que? Mesmo assim eu o amo!_

_**- Ei rosinha... Que shampoo é esse?** Perguntou a Tenten._

_**- Um de morango que a minha mãe comprou pra mim por quê?** Respondi._

_**- Caaara ... Que cheiro enjoativo ¬¬ ta até embrulhando o meu estomago.** Resmungou a Temari._

_**- Enjoativo nada, me deu foi vontade de comer morango !** Disse o Naruto como se o meu cabelo fosse um lanche a ser oferecido ¬¬._

_De repente começou uma discussão sobre: COMER ou NÃO COMER o cabelo de chiclete de morango da Sakura ¬¬ fala sério, e eu achando que só a minha família era anormal... Ow dedo podre hein Sakurinha._

_De saco cheio de ouvir inúmeras propostas como, cabelo com bife a milanesa, cabelo como recheio de bolo, entre outras atrocidades por parte de ninguém mais ninguém menos que NARUTO!! Dei um fim na discussão gritando um..._

_**- EEEEEI! Parem de falar do meu cabelo!!** Resmunguei e contei 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... e... Triiiiiim_

_Tocou o sinal do intervalo e lá fui eu junto das minhas amigas e dos meus amigos, aproveitei para comer... Sabe... Meu estômago esta roncando mais alto que um porco no cio!! Não seria constrangedor alguém ouvir isso? Imagine só, que vergonha u.u_

_Peguei uma massa realmente saborosa na cantina com recheio de frango e comecei a enfiar na boca de uma forma um tanto quanto... Desesperada._

_**- Saah chan, a Karin está espalhando que no dia da festa, você depois de ficar com o Sasuke ficou com o Kiba também lá na pracinha...** Disse a Hina chan_

_**- Muaumsumasuaau. **Tentei falar, mas como minha boca estava incrivelmente seca, o que tornou a compreensão impossível u.ú_

_**- Mastiga primeiro testa de marquise!** **Há quanto tempo não vê comida?** Disse um ser desprezível cujo nariz arrebitado é similar, se não idêntico ao nariz de um porco grande e barrigudo._

_**- Calada seu javali fedorento.** Disse com os olhos cerrados... Segundo Hinata de uma forma realmente AMEAÇADORA._

_**- Esse carinho que vocês têm uma pela outra realmente me toca.** Resmungou Tenten que estava no colo do Neji... _

_**- Não vê que ela está saciando a fome dela?** Perguntou Lee como se ele fosse "da galera"..._

_Sabe quando todo mundo para de fazer o que estava fazendo para olhar para alguém com uma cara de "huh?" ? Pois é... Ficamos estáticos olhando aquele cultivador de taturanas parado, com direito a som de grilo no fundo._

_**- Cai fora esquisitão ¬¬** Resmungou a Temari..._

_**- Ninguém te chamou na conversa.** Disse Gaara que chegava perto da porca..._

_Meu Deus, lá vai eu e Hinata segurar vela ¬¬ fala sério... Sabe... Esses amassos perto de solteirões deviam ser proibidos..._

_**- Sakura San... Olha só como eles falaram comigo.** Olhei para ele de cima abaixo será que ele só tem esse macacão verde no vestuário? Desde que eu me conheço por gente esse infeliz usa o mesmo cabelinho tigelinha e o mesmo macacão verde vomito. E esses olhos? urgh dão medo._

_Virei-me para Hinata como se nada tivesse acontecido e..._

_**-** **Prossiga querida...**_

_E assim ela continuou a história. Pelo que eu entendi, a vaca da Karin espalhou por aí que depois de eu ter dado uns "pega" no Uchiha, eu fui terminar o serviço com o Inuzuka... E até Ino viu (?) a gente na praça e segundo ela... Estávamos quase nos comendo ¬¬ Fala sério... Que mente fértil essa pentelha tem... Depois eu dou um jeito nela... Minha vingança será cruel... Como já disse... Não sinto rancor... O meu sentimento é de PURO ÓDIO mesmo xD o que torna as coisas um pouco mais ... hnn ... Apimentadas (?)._

_O sinal tocou e fomos para a aula de educação física... Lá estava Moegi... Uma menininha feinha tadinha, mas muito gente boa... hnn parece que a vaca ta se aproveitando que ela é da 7ª série e está encurralando a coitadinha conta a parede... Hora de fazer a boa ação do dia!! _

_Aproveitando que Tsunade, modelo feminino para todas que aspiram ser belas e fatais (?) e Gai sensei viadão está literalmente no banheiro babando o ovo do seu pupilo favorito, fui ser uma boa patriota e tirar satisfações com a bisca que estava se aproveitando da ingenuidade da menininha feinha, desastre mortal no quesito moda (?)._

_Conforme eu ia caminhando ouvia uns cochichos tipo " lá vai a Haruno arrumar confusão" "foi ela que trocou o Uchiha pelo Inuzuka" " não acredito que ela fez isso" "Karin vai apanhar" " a briga vai ser boa" e por aí vai ..._

_**- Algum problema Moegi?** Perguntei para ela ignorando a biscate ao meu lado._

_**- Todos... Sua amiguinha é muito inconveniente.** Disse a vagaba._

_Virei-me para ela com aquele ar nojento da família Real como se estivesse mastigando uma ameixa e comentei sarcástica._

_**- Mais inconveniente do que você é impossível.** Vaca** - Falei com a Moegi e não com... Você, portanto fique calada.** Disse indiferente **- E então Moegi, algo te perturba?** Perguntei e pude ouvir alguns xingamentos. _

_**- Ela disse que ia dar um tapa na minha cara.** Que covardia querer bater nela tendo essa diferença tão grande de idade._

_**- Ah disse é?** Perguntei e me virei para a vaca** - Então bata...** Todos no ginásio capotaram no chão, eu hein... Nem esperaram eu terminar minha sentença **- Mas bata muito bem batido (?) para não se arrepender depois, já que eu irei te arrebentar!** Disse e fui ovacionada por todos 8p_

_**- Até parece que você conseguiria me arrebentar.** Disse ela me desdenhando... Desgraçada._

_**- Nunca duvide de uma Haruno.** Iria dizer uma futura Uchiha, mas... Ela poderia crescer emc ima de mim por ter agarrado o meu_ _amor u.u SIM ELA AGARROU... Porque Uchiha Sasuke JAMAIS pegaria um Jaburu desses ú.ú eu sei... Por que... Ele é meu u.u e eu conheço as coisas que me pertencem... Mas vamos voltar ao assunto barraco antes que o clima acabe._

_Ao ouvir meu sobrenome a ouvi soltar uma risada debochada, e eu estreitei meus olhos de forma ameaçadora._

_**- Sabe do que ela me chamou? De PUTA!!** Disse ela como se tivesse ficado ofendida ¬¬_

_**- Não disse nada mais que a verdade ¬¬** - Disse e o povinho que tava em volta começou a rir xD **- Então eu também te chamo : PUTA VAGABUNDA E PIRANHA! Agora bate na minha cara!** Disse a ela, que pareceu estudar a minha proposta..._

_Cara já pensou se ela resolve aceitar e bate? Ah mas eu mato essa biscate! Gai sensei acabou de chegar e mandou a gente dar num sei quantas voltas ao redor da quadra... Aff._

_**- Professor... Sabe o que que é? Estou passando por problemas femininos se é que me entende. Então... O senhor poderia me liberar?** Perguntou a vaca da Ino..._

_Que preguiçosa ¬¬ fugindo da aula... _

_Alguns minutos depois estávamos todas nós na lanchonete perto do colégio:_

_**- Cara, a Ino é a melhor xD** Disse a Tenten._

_**- Claro, olhem para a minha cara e digam se eu iria ficar correndo em volta da quadra feito uma retardada ¬¬''** Disse a porca** - Eii testuda que barraco foi aquele hein?**_

_**- Ahnnn... Foi só para me divertir um pouquinho xD **Disse enquanto bebia meu suco de uva. **- E acabou que nem falei com ela sobre a fofoquinha q ela inventou ¬¬''**_

_**- Ah relaxa Saah chan...** - Disse a Hinata chegando com um trident de melancia** - A gente da uma lição nela. **_

_**- Caraii mané... Hina chan se revelando xD** Disse a Temari xD_

_**- Pois é... As santinhas são as piores.** Disse a Tenten._

_Conversamos coisas banais, até que o pessoal do colégio chegou e minhas amigas foram agarradas por maníacos sexuais (?) que começaram a beijá-las a força (??). Olhei de esgoela para meu marido que parecia entretido com alguma coisa beeeem longe dali e fomos todos embora._

_Chegando em casa almocei, passei a tarde inteira dormindo e depois fui para o computador passar o tempo, e automaticamente minhas mãos foram para o orkut do meu amado, e lá estava eu olhando as fotos dele, uma mais linda que a outra._

**_- Ai ai Sasuke kun, por que fez isso comigo?_**

_Desliguei o computador e me deitei na cama. Meus pensamentos me levaram até a festa e o momento do beijo... Ai Sasuke kun... Como eu te amo..._

continua

* * *

**R**ewiews

**Thami** Minha betinha linda... Ja disse que as letras nao dançam ¬¬ pare com isso u.u hnn sim eu sou fã da mae da sakura... quem me dera se a minha fosse assim xD Ah miga que bom que ta gostadno dessa fic complicada de sair ¬¬ hehe e sim o/ rumo as 150 rewiews. Bjoks bobona

**Vicky chan** Ahnn ela nao sente rancor ... ela sente ódio ... rancor é muita coisa para a vaca da Karin ... ela merece menos xD ous erá o contrario ? quem sabe a sakura num da descarga na Karin ? hehe bjoks menina

**Maria Lua** Ahnnn o Sasuke é meu ... no final da fic (spoiler) eu apareço roubando ele e a gente se casa xD brinando ... dou sim ... mas ó ... cuida direitinho dele xD logo logo eles se ajeitam fique tranquila Beijinhoos

**Meygan Kaname** nhaaaah que elogio bom me deixou realmente animada obrigada .. será que serei citada no seu diario ? a.a hehe folgada ne? xD beijinhos fofa

**Guino Mio** hehe a única que sentiu falta do Gaara xD ... bom segundo minha mãe ... o furacão é pq ela era meio ... vc sabe tbm xD agradeço aos elogios ... e venha frequentemente ao FF xD beijinhos lindinha

**Deeza** Postandoooo hehe brigadinha Bzoooos

**Koorime Hyuuga** Ahhh na primeira vez q eu o vi no naruto me apaixonei ... xD Continuaando ... Bjoks lindaaa

**Hitomi imou chan** entendi nada que a senhorita disse ¬¬ xD bjoks

**Uchihinha** Uiii leitora nova o/ seja bem vinda ... traga rewiews bjoks

**Bellinha 2345** recebe Karin Peguei peguei ... ai escapuliu karin escapole e cai na merda(?) ops ... xD nhaaah Sakura lerda, não toma iniciativa. Bjoks xD

**Bellatrix Rose Marvollo** Nhaaah leitora de Portugal que bom que esteja gostando Beijokinhas ...

* * *

**Mandem Rewiews plx **

**bjoks a todos(a)** Será que algum ser do sexo oposto le minha fic? ô.õ Acho que não .


	20. Fofocas, detenções e msn

**Disclaimer:** Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse eu faria do Sasuke o meu marido ;p

* * *

Ultimo capítulo

_Chegando em casa almocei, passei a tarde inteira dormindo e depois fui para o computador passar o tempo, e automaticamente minhas mãos foram para o orkut do meu amado, e lá estava eu olhando as fotos dele, uma mais linda que a outra._

_**- Ai ai Sasuke kun, por que fez isso comigo?**_

_Desliguei o computador e me deitei na cama. Meus pensamentos me levaram até a festa e o momento do beijo... Ai Sasuke kun... Como eu te amo..._

Continuação

_Levantei mais disposta do que ontem, me arrumei e fui para a escola toda animada, esse dia promete!_

_Cheguei à sala e começou a aula de história com o Iruka, mas ele faltou então Tsunade veio com uma folha gigantesca de exercícios para a gente fazer, e é claro que ninguém, eu disse NINGUÉM fez questão de fazer... Foi aí que a vaca da Karin teve a brilhante idéia de chamar a todos para brincar de verdade ou desafio, e eu é claro NÃO aceitei, por mais que eu estivesse louca de vontade de jogar._

_-__** Sasuke kun... Vem jogar!!**__ Ele NÃO vai aceitar u.u_

_**- Oeee Sasuke... Vamos jogar !!**__ Berrou aquela beeesta do NARUTO enquanto arrastava o Sasuke kun para perto daquela bruaca._

_Se o Naruto conseguir convencer o Sasuke de jogar com essa biscate... Se bem que ele a preferiu... hnnnn_

_Ponto pra Sakura... Naruto acabou de levar um soco do Sasuke que sentou na ultima cadeira e puxou algo como mp3, mp4 ou algo assim, abaixou a cabeça e ficou lá, na dele. Tão perfeito, tão lindo, tão maravilhoso... Aiiii..._

_**- Para de suspirar sua testuda ¬¬**__ Um dia eu ainda mato essa loira desgraçada _

_Ficamos jogando uma entediante partida de "forca" em que EU já havia sido enforcada umas quinhentas vezes, e incrivelmente a porca fedorenta sempre ganhava ¬¬'' por que será ?! Ela nem é inteligente... Ou é? Eu hein... Vai saber..._

_**- Ahh to cheia desse jogo... A Ino só ganha ¬¬ nem tem graça... Vamos jogar adedonha o/**__ Dizia Tenten olhando desconfiada para Ino..._

_Respondi um "que seja" e voltei minha atenção para a conversa a minha frente. Estranhamente Gaara, Shikamaru e Neji estavam conversando sobre Sasuke e Karin... Uma conversa que me interessa, e muiiito!_

_**- O Sasuke e a Karin estão mesmo juntos?**__ Perguntou o Shikamaru._

_**- Que nada, ele corre dela... Parece que ela que fica no pé dele direto.**__ Disse o Neji._

_**- Po ele estava conversando comigo que não agüenta mais a Karin no pé dele...**__ Disse o Gaara._

_**- Aposto que ele estava fazendo ciúmes na Sakura!**__ Disse o Neji._

_**- Ele não quer mais saber dela... Também... Depois do que ela fez...**__ Resmungou o Shikamaru enquanto pegava um pacotinho de bala._

_**- Depois do que ela fez? O que ela fez?**__ Perguntou o Neji._

_É... Boa pergunta o que eu fiz?_

_**- Cara, você ta por fora de tudo... Soube que a Sakura e o Sasuke ficaram na festa?**__ Shikamaru perguntou para o Neji que assentiu com a cabeça dizendo que a Tenten contou para ele __**- E sabe também que ela ficou com o Inuzuka depois da festa?**_

_Eu não fiquei com o KIBA ¬¬ Meu diário está de prova u.ú_

_**- E o Sasuke viu?**__ Perguntou o Neji_

_**- Não, mas quem viu foi a Ino e a Karin... **__Disse o Shikamaru_

_**- Mas a Karin e a Sakura se odeiam... Ela pode ter inventado...**__ Isso Neji bundudo... Me proteja a.a'_

_**- Mas a Ino disse que viu.**__ Disse o Shikamaru_

_Depois mulher que é fofoqueira ¬¬ Fala sério... Esses garotos estão superando a minha mãe e a porca juntas!_

_**- A Ino não afirmou nada ... Ela disse que só viu os dois conversando e que depois elas duas foram embora e o Kiba foi para o outro lado.**__ Disse o Gaara._

_**- E você acredita?! Aposto que ela está tentando defender a Sakura, porque você sabe como é?! Fica feio para uma garota ficar com mais de um numa noite.**__ Disse o Shikamaru que estava prestes a levar um soco no meio da cara dado por MIM !! Viado desgraçado._

_Discordo totalmente... Se os homens podem sair e "pegar" geral, por que as mulheres não podem? Por isso que o mundo esta uma bosta e não vai pra trás! Por isso que aquele psicopata atirou a filha da janela... Por isso que os estados unidos é uma grande potência... Por isso que plutão foi rebaixado!! Que absurdo... Eu passei a minha infância toda decorando que plutão era o nono planeta e agora ele simplesmente desaparece dos livros!! Um ultraje... _

_Ah sim... E viva o LDU o/ _

_**- É sacanagem o que a Sakura fez !**__ Disse o Neji._

_**- É, mas o Sasuke também ficou com a Karin na festa.**__ Disse o Gaara._

_**- Talvez a Sakura fez isso para se vingar dele.**__ Disse o Shikamaru._

_Sabe isso está me irritando ¬¬ será que é tão difícil deles perceberem o olhar assassino que eu estou lançando para eles? Porra... Eles estão falando mal de mim na minha cara e não percebem?!_

_Levantei-me super estressada, cruzei os braços e parei na frente do Shikamaru com a cara mais aterrorizante que eu consegui fazer... Afinal eles são meus amigos... MAS ESTAVAM FALANDO MAL DE MIM! _

_**- Hn?**__ Ouvi o Neji resmungar._

_**- Seu bando de cara-de-pau ¬¬ será que dava para me perguntar se eu fiquei ou não?!**__ Comecei a elevar o tom de voz __**- Que espécie de amigos são vocês que ficam falando mal dos seus próprios amigos ? Sem motivo nenhum?!**_

_**- Sem motivo nada... Você ficou com o Kiba!**__ Disse o Gaara serrando os olhos._

_**- Não me acuse do que não tem provas ¬¬**__ Disse para ele..._

_**- É a Sakura chan não ficou com o Kiba... O Kiba é muito feio para ela... u.ú**__ Disse o Naruto se intrometendo na conversa._

_**- Calado Naruto!**__ Berrou eu, Gaara, Shikamaru e Neji ao mesmo tempo._

_**- Mas mas...**__ E lá foi ele dar uma de autista num canto da sala depois de receber olhares reprovadores._

_**- Até a Ino viu!**__ Disse o Gaara._

_**- PORCAAA !! Venha aqui e explique essa merda toda!**__ Gritei estressada._

_**- Aff ... Eu to no meio de um jogo importante testuda... Depois a gente conversa!**__ Vaca loira --'_

_Fui até ela e arrastei-a até a mesa dos meninos._

_**- Porra ¬¬ que foi? Conta logo antes que a Hinata me roube lá no jogo.**__ O dia em que a Hinata roubar a Ino estará confirmado à chegada do apocalipse u.ú_

_**- Ino... Você viu a Sakura e o Kiba juntos na praça não viu?!**__ Resmungou o Shikamaru._

_**- Vi. posso voltar?**__ Respondeu ela_

_Vaca desgraçada Filha da puta maldita! Cachorra!_

_**- Como é que é?? **__Perguntei descrente._

_**- Ué... Vocês estavam lá na praça ¬¬ pirou é testuda?**__ Perguntou à porca._

_**- Sim eu estava na praça! Mas não fiquei com o Kiba ¬¬**__ Disse cruzando os braços_

_**- E quem disse isso? o.õ **__Perguntou a porca_

_Nesse momento todos fizemos aquela famosa expressão de " ¬¬ "_

_**- Você ¬¬**__ Disse._

_**- Disse nada ¬¬**__ Rebateu ela._

_**- E como estão todos dizendo que você e a Karin viram?**__ Resmunguei_

_**- Eu só vi você aos prantos e o Kiba tentando te ajudar sem saber nada.**_

_**- Sua Vadia, eu não estava aos prantos!**__ Irritei-me_

_**- Estava sim u.u**__ Esse jeito dela me irrita!_

_**- Porca asquerosa!!**_

_**- Aeroporto de mosquito!**_

_**- Javali prenho!**_

_**- Vamos parar com a troca de afetos?**__ Interrompeu Tsunade que tinha acabado de chegar..._

_Aff... Levamos mais esporros do que nunca e o pessoal que não fez o trabalho de história foi convidado a ir para a detenção... Sabe aquele convite em que você é obrigado a ir? Então... Esse mesmo. Na parte da tarde teríamos que voltar e descobrir que tipo de castigo teríamos._

_Logo se passou a aula de história e a de geografia que e eu não lembro o nome do professor... Sabe... ODEIO geografia. E fomos para casa nos preparar para a detenção._

_Chegando em casa, novamente não encontrei minha querida mamãezinha que simplesmente deixou um recado:  
" A comida está congelada no freezer " _

_Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma calça jeans meio esverdeada, uma blusa branca, um tênis qualquer e soltei meu cabelo, coloquei uma pulseirinha que faz barulhinho quando eu mecho, meu cordão que eu não saio sem ele... Uma argola e meu famoso perfume que por sinal está acabando u.ú tenho que comprar outro urgente... Já imaginou Sasuke kun me achando fedorenta?_

_Desci para a cozinha e abri o freezer para ver a saborosa comida que minha mamãezinha preparou para mim! E adivinhem o que ela considera comida?! Uma caixa de hambúrguer ¬¬ fala sério... Eu vou morrer de anemia ¬¬!! A duas semanas que eu não sei o que é comida ¬¬ fala sério._

_Fiz meu hambúrguer maravilhoso... Tudo bem que eu não tenha me alimentado durante semanas, que engorde, que de espinha por ser gorduroso e que no futuro venha a acarretar problemas para o meu colesterol... Maaas... É uma delícia! Sim sim ... Tudo que faz mal é gostoso..._

_Escovei o dente e fui andando para o colégio, no caminho encontrei com o Naruto, e fomos contando piadas bakas um para o outro. Sabe, o Naruto é o filho que qualquer mãe pediria a Deus, exceto pelas notas u.u porque ele é bonito, educado, meio escandaloso e histérico, grita nas horas mais impróprias, tá ele não é tão educado assim. Mas ele vive prestando favores para a minha mãe... Não duvido nada que ela o faça de escravo... Falando nisso tenho que convidar o pessoal todo lá para casa, sabe como é? Quando mamãe resolve fazer as compras do mês... Da muiiito trabalho carregar aquelas compras... E aproveitando que eu tenho 5 amigos musculosos e gostosos não custa nada explorar né?_

_Não pensem mal de mim ¬¬ Dona Haruno quem deu as ordens... Apenas sou uma pecinha de um jogo nas mãos dela._

_Chegamos ao colégio e ficamos praticamente toda a minha turma em frente à sala da diretora esperando a detenção e adivinhem? A Tsunade teve algum problema com o silicone implantado e foi correndo para o hospital... Brincadeirinha, ela vai ser vovó..._

_**- Ela é bem conservada para quem já vai ser avó.**__ Cochichou o Shikamaru._

_Falando nele, naquela hora da aula consegui explicar a história toda de que a Karin estava inventando coisas sobre mim e adivinhem quem estava de olho na nossa conversa? Nosso querido Uchiha, sim, mais um para o clube do bolinha(?)_

_O bolinha era fofoqueiro?_

_É meu diariozinho queridinho da Sakurinha(?) As férias estão chegando ... _

_Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o computador, e adivinhem quem me add no orkut ? Tobi \o/_

"_Já está aceito coisinha fofinha da vida da Saah" - Respondi para ele e fui para o msn._

_Assim que eu entrei vaaaarias janelas começaram a piscar ¬¬_

"_Oi liinda, tudo bom?" "De onde você é?" "me da o seu orkut?" "Quantos anos você tem ?" - Aqueles chatos que saem add qualquer um e depois querem saber até onde você nasceu..._

_Pior do que esses são aqueles que não têm assunto e depois ficam mandando "rsrsrs" dai você escreve um "xD" ...dai ele vem com "rsrsrs" e você sem paciência coloca um "(...)" e ele vem de novo com o "rsrsrs" dai você perde a paciência e bloqueia mesmo !!_

_De repente uma cambada de gente apareceu em uma única conversa:_

_**Tenzinha diz:**__  
Faala tu saah_

_**Saah diz:**__  
Aff quem é esse povo todo?_

_**Yamanaka diz:**__  
Testa de marquise \o/_

_**Naruto diz:**__  
Credo Sakura chan... É assim que você recebe os seus amigos?_

_**Kiba diz:**__  
Menina do tombo!_

_**Saah diz:**__  
Não enche Kiba ¬¬''_

_**Uchiha Itachi diz:**__  
Cunhadinha... Vamos matar aula amanhã?_

_**Akasuna no Sasori diz:**__  
Por isso que ta reprovando em três matérias da faculdade ¬¬''_

_**Tenzinha diz:**__  
A minha prima disse que só falta 2 anos para ela terminar a faculdade dela._

_**Shikamaru diz:**__  
Por mim tudo bem a gente não ir à aula amanhã..._

_**Yamanaka diz:**__  
E se a gente fosse pra praia?? Seria uma boa!_

_**Uchiha Itachi diz:**__  
Grande coisa... Pra mim só falta três anos e meio u.u_

_**Gaara diz:**__  
Por mim ta ótimo ir para a praia amanhã... Faz mó tempão que eu não pego umas ondas!_

_**Yamanaka diz:**__  
É bom que você me ensina não é amoor ? â.â_

_**Saah diz:**__  
Alguém discorda?_

_**Naruto diz:**__  
Fala alguma coisa Sasukeeee... Você ta muito calado ¬¬''_

_**Neji diz:**__  
ele ta com vergonha da Sakura chan xD_

_**Hinata diz:**__  
Será que não vai prejudicar a gente? Semana que vem a gente vai ter prova!_

_**Temari diz:**__  
Relaxa Hinata, com o seu QI e o do preguiçoso juntos podemos passar a sala inteira xD_

_**Uchiha diz:**__  
Não enche Hyuuga._

_**Uchiha Itachi diz:**__  
Ihh... O irmãozinho ta irritado._

_**Akasuna no Sasori diz:**__  
Gente vou sair, aqui ta começando a travar._

_**Uchiha Itachi diz: **__Meu tempo aqui na lan acabou também... Mas antes... Cunhadinha me passa o seu orkut!_

_**Akasuna no Sasori diz:**__  
Depois eu pego o seu profile no orkut do Itachi então. Abraço gente..._

_**Akasuna no Sasori saiu da conversa.**_

_**Saah diz:**__  
Ahh pega no orkut do Tobi, ele acabou de me add !_

_**Yamanaka diz:**__  
O testa de marquise... Resolveu a parada do Kiba?_

_**Kiba diz:**__  
O que tem eu?_

_**Temari diz:**__  
Nada não... Se liga gente... to saindo ...até amanha na praia as 9:30 ok ?_

_**Tenzinha diz:**__  
9:30 é muito tarde Temari ¬¬ como eu vou sair daqui 9:30 ?_

_**Temari saiu da conversa.**_

_**Uchiha Itachi saiu da conversa.**_

_**Tenzinha diz:**__  
Vadia ¬¬''_

_**Shikamaru diz:**__  
Ah é só dizer que a aula de amanhã vai ser um pouquinho mais tarde por que houve um problema lá com os professores._

_**Naruto diz:**__  
Gente na praia vende ramen?_

_**Tenzinha diz:**__  
Mas e se alguém descobrir?_

_**Neji diz:**__  
Calado Naruto ¬¬_

_**Kiba diz:**__  
Aí você se ferra e fica de castigo ;o_

_**Saah diz:**__  
Que consolador --_'

_**Shikamaru diz:**__  
Concordo com o Kiba._

_**Yamanaka diz:**__  
Gente to saindo... Testuda, me liga para eu saber a roupa que você vai._

_**Tenzinha diz:**__  
Vão se ferrar vocês dois ¬¬''_

_**Saah diz:**__  
Para que você quer saber a roupa que eu vou usar?_

_**Uchiha diz:**__  
Oe Naruto... _

_**Neji diz:**__  
Ae pessoal, to saindo... Tchau Tenten!_

_**Neji saiu da conversa.**_

_**Kiba diz:**__  
Que despedida o.õ_

_**Tenzinha diz:**__  
Eu sou a única que ele precisa se despedir direito baby xD_

_**Yamanaka diz:**__  
Para eu poder ir mais gostosa que você 8p_

_**Kiba diz:**__  
--_'

_**Saah diz:**__  
Impossível u.u_

_**Nartuo diz:**__  
Que foi teme?_

_**Tenzinha diz:**__  
Gente vou sair... Hinata... Depois me liga. Fuii_

_**Tenzinha saiu da conversa.**_

_**Yamanaka diz:**__  
Impossível o que?_

_**Saah diz:**__  
Ainda tem que ficar explicando coisas obvias ¬¬ até o Naruto entendeu._

_**Naruto diz:**__  
Eu entendi o que?_

_**Kiba diz:**__  
Baka..._

_**Uchiha diz:**__  
Leva minha prancha amanhã._

_**Yamanaka acabou de pedir atenção.**_

_**Saah diz:**__  
Caaalma porca._

_**Shikamaru diz:**__  
Aff... Pode nem dormir em paz... To saindo cambada..._

_**Shikamaru saiu da conversa.**_

_**Saah diz:**__  
Computador não é lugar de dormir!_

_**Saah diz:**__  
Impossível você ficar mais gostosa que eu._

_**Yamanaka diz:**__  
Sua testuda ambulante ò.ó_

_**Kiba diz:**__  
Concordo com a menina do cabelo rosa._

_**Saah diz:**__  
Só disse a verdade._

_**Uchiha saiu da conversa.**_

_**Naruto diz:**__  
O teme nem se despede ¬¬_

_**Gaara diz:**__  
Liga não meu amor... Ninguém é mais bonito que você!_

_**Hinata saiu da conversa.**_

_**Saah diz :**__  
Gaara ... Você é... NOJENTO!_

_**Naruto diz:**__  
Não engana ela não Gaara!_

_**Saah diz:**__  
hsauhsuahusahushaus_

_**Yamanaka diz:**__  
Cala boca seu idiota !!_

_**Gaara diz:**__  
To saindo !_

_**Kiba diz:**__  
To saindo também._

_**Gaara saiu da conversa.**_

_**Naruto diz:**__  
Então até a praia meninas... Vou fazer ramen dattebayou !_

_**Kiba saiu da conversa.**_

_**Naruto saiu da conversa.**_

_**Yamanaka diz:**__ Somos só eu e você testuda..._

_**Saah diz:**__  
Somos nada... Estou morrendo de sono... Amanhã a gente conversa porquinha._

_**Yamanaka diz:**__  
To indo então! Bjundas testuda._

_**Yamanaka parece estar off-line. As mensagens serão entregues quando esse contato entrar.**_

_Desliguei o computador e fui até a cozinha encontrar minha mamãezinha que tinha acabado de voltar do trabalho (?) Lá estava ela... Cheia de bolsa de compras na mão..._

_**- Meu bem... Comprei um vestidinho lindo para você.**__ Pelo menos ela não me chamou de coelhinha xD_

_Será que ela acertou no gosto? Olhei o vestido... Nhaaaaaaah que liindo, amei, ele era branquinho com algumas flores rosa bem clarinho e colado até a cintura e depois ele ia se abrindo um pouco e rodando. Ahh um charme, e a alcinha era de amarrar atrás do pescoço!! Um charme..._

_Agradeci a minha mãe e depois de revirar todas as compras dela fui dormir, afinal EU POSSO usar as mesmas roupas que a minha mãe... Como já disse antes ... Minha mãe tem estilo u.u_

_Deitei na cama e fiquei pensando no brigadeiro... E no chocolate... hummm e no meu Sasuke kun ... Será que... Hnn... Melhor eu dormir! Boa noite_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**R**ewiews

**Vick chan** Concordo plenamente com você Que bom que está gostando da fic ... continue lendo e faça a millinha feliz \o/

**Maria Lua **hsauhsuahasuhaus fiquei preocupada se ela ficaria brega xD Sabe ... eu sou meio indecisa xD shaushausauhsa Sakura barraqueira(?) beijooks

**Thami** As letras não dançam u.ú EEEEEI depois tem mais campo minado ... Ganharei o/

**Hitomi imou chan** Não terá triangulo com o Kiba ... pensei em deixar ele só para você xD ... e qto ao Sasuke ficar brav o... Mistérios e mais mistérios no diário xD !! bjoks

**Uchihinha** Sabe que você acabou de me lembrar que ele ta lendo o diario ?! Eu tinha até esquecido xD

**Koorime Hyuuga** hsauhsuahsauh Dona haruno ta aprontando (?) Concordo plenamente ... Uchiha é miiil vezes melhor q o Inuzuka u.u Num xinga noosso Uchiha não i.i assim magoa eu i.i p.s. Uchiha é meeeeu ! xD

**Meygan Kaname** Omg ... + você vai querer ter os mesmos pensamentos sem noção dela ? xD Paaara Tudo !! Eu sou sua ídola !! a.a Omg ... Depois tenho q dar uma olhada nesse seu diário xD brincadeirinha xD !! Weeee \o/

**Lizinha chan** weee \o/ Obrigada poir acompanhar e pelos elogios

**Bellinha 2345 **Agora até eu fiquei com pena da Karin - Derrama ácido "acidentalmente" no tanque - OMG Olha o que eu fiz oõ xD Nhaaaaah aguarde que seu coração vai até bater mais forte xD !! Bjoks

**Hinatinha Hyuuga** Nhaaaaaaaaah fico lisongeada por você amaaaar a minha fic a.a Bom ... pode deixar que colocarei a Hinata mais presente sim de agora em diante elas seão amigas inseparáveis xD Bjokinhas

* * *

**Procura-se Kamila chan !**

* * *

Mandem rewiews plxxxx !!

São vocês quem me inspira a escrever a.a

Beijão a todos e obrigada por acompanharem esse diário um tanto quanto ... _estranho_ !!

;D


	21. Enfim férias

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse eu faria do Pakkun, um personagem mais presente u.u_

* * *

_Betinha perdão ... Para não deixar a fic atrasada postei o capítulo...  
Na próxima fic serei fiel a você! Palavra de ... Milla \o/_

* * *

Ultimo capítulo:

_Desliguei o computador e fui até a cozinha encontrar minha mamãezinha que tinha acabado de voltar do trabalho (?) Lá estava ela... Cheia de bolsa de compras na mão..._

_**- Meu bem... Comprei um vestidinho lindo para você.** Pelo menos ela não me chamou de coelhinha xD_

_Será que ela acertou no gosto? Olhei o vestido... Nhaaaaaaah que liindo , amei, ele era branquinho com algumas flores rosa bem clarinho e colado até a cintura e depois ele ia se abrindo um pouco e rodando. Ahh um charme, e a alcinha era de amarrar atrás do pescoço!! Um charme..._

_Agradeci a minha mãe e depois de revirar todas as compras dela fui dormir, afinal EU POSSO usar as mesmas roupas que a minha mãe... Como já disse antes... Minha mãe tem estilo u.u_

_Deitei na cama e fiquei pensando no brigadeiro... e no chocolate ... hummm e no meu Sasuke kun ... Será que... Hnn... Melhor eu dormir! Boa noite_

Continuação

_Acordei, tomei meu banho e desci para tomar café._

_**- Sakura, quer carona para a escola?** Perguntou minha mãe super estilosa ... Aí tem coisa u.ú_

_Ela estava usando um vestidinho preto com um decotezinho básico com alças meio largas, um sandália com salto agulha maravilhoso... E o cabelo estava solto... Uma diva_

_**- Mãe... Depois me empresta essa sandália pra eu usar quando for sair com meu noivo?** Perguntei para ela enquanto mordia meu sanduíche._

_**- Empresto minha coelhinha **Disse ela pegando a chave do carro na sala e saindo._

_Dei mais uma mordida no meu sanduíche... Putz, que troço ruim ¬¬ E bebi meu suco de uva em um gole só ... Hmmm Delícia. _

_Levantei-me e fui lavar meu copinho maravilhoso, sabe... Ele tem desenhos a.a muito fofo né?_

_**- Você disse noivo?** Ela colocou a cara na porta._

_**- Falei.** Só agora caiu a ficha de que eu falei isso_

_**- Sakura você está noiva e não me falou nada!** Enquanto eu fui abençoada com o dom da inteligência... Deus foi muito cruel com minha mãe ¬¬._

_**- Mãe... Você deveria nascer loira e não... hnn ... Rosa (?)** Disse enquanto dava um beijinho no rosto dela **- Agora vai logo que você vais e atrasar. **_

_**- ta me expulsando? ¬¬**_

_**- Que isso mamãezinha Apenas estou preocupada com o seu emprego... Imagina se o papai perde o restante da paciência com você e te manda embora? Quem pagará minhas contas. **Disse com a cara mais lavada possível._

_**- Sakura ... Você me assusta u.ú** Ahh minha mãe é tãão bonita._

_**- Por isso que você me ama mãe... Agora vai logo ¬¬''**_

_Depois de muito desconfiar, ela saiu e eu fui para o meu quarto..._

_Liguei o computador e vi um recado do Tobi._

_"Sakura chan, estava vendo um vídeo aqui e o Itachi me disse que você pretende fazer medicina, daí vi esse vídeo e pensei q você iria gostar de ver... É sobre um acidente de carro, só que tipo assim, o acidente ocorre na terceira curva. Presta muita atenção por que o cara fala uma coisa super engraçada só que muiito, mais muito baixo. Se preferir, aumenta o volume para você escutar melhor. Beijão sakura chan"_

_Ahh o que tem haver um acidente com medicina? ¬¬ fala sério... Melhor eu ver... Sabe, vai que ele me pergunta se eu vi depois. E também... Fiquei curiosa para saber o que alguém diria de engraçado em uma situação dessas!_

_Cliquei no vídeo e esperei carregar, enquanto isso fui dar uma futucada no orkut do meu amor, e lá estava a página de recados com milhares de recados das amiguinhas da karin perguntando "Sasuke-kun, por que você excluiu a karin?" e muitos outros com o mesmo sentido so que em outras palavras. Voltei minha atenção para o vídeo, aumentei o volume para captar melhor o som, e lá foi o carro com aquela musiquinha de fundo de elevador, aproximei meu rosto na expectativa de cair na gargalhada, passou a segunda, e fui ficando com mais espectativa, passou a terceira, aproximei mais ainda e ... _

_**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_

_Que susto porra !! Mato o desgraçado do Tobi Viado desgraçado ... eu ainda aumentei o volume ... Argh Um bicho esquisito verde apareceu do nada e eu dei um pulo... fui parar na parede do corredor._

_Passou-se algum tempo e fui me arrumar para a praia, coloquei um biquíni branco, amarrei uma tornozeleira no pé. Coloquei uma bermuda rosa... Sabe aquelas bermudas cumpridas feitas de tac-tel(?), coloquei uma regatinha branca também. Fui até o meu armário e peguei minha bolsa colorida, depois coloquei alguns acessórios indispensáveis, se um dia eu quiser superar a Tsunade modelo perfeito para garotas desesperadas que aspiram por ser belas e fatais(?) tenho que me superar não ? Apesar de que, para superar a Karin, não é preciso muita coisa não? Acho que só um banhozinho ja basta... Mas isso não vem ao caso... Pentiei meus cabelos que batem na cintura e coloquei um óculos no topo da cabeça, já que o sol ainda não está muito forte... Passei um perfumezinho básico só para não perder o costume e desci para a cozinha ..._

_Pensei duas vezes antes de pegar uma faca na cozinha e levar para a praia caso Tobi aparecesse por lá... Mas pensei muito e cheguei a conclusão correta... É pouco provável que ele apareça, então para que levar pesos extras?_

_Tranquei a casa e me certifiquei de que a vizinha, aquela velha fofoqueira que fica na janela tomando conta da vida dos outros, não estaria ali me observando._

**- _Parece que a coroa ainda está dormindo!_**_ xD_

_Caminhei calmamente até a praia. Quando cheguei lá encontrei com Kiba que estava com o cachorro na praia._

_**- Que gracinha... Qual o nome dele ?** Perguntei enquanto abaixava para fazer carinho no cachorro que abanava o rabo freneticamente._

_**- As pessoas dizem bom dia quando são educadas!**_

_**-Aaaaai!** Gritei..._

_Aquele saco de pulgas mordeu minha mão !! Logo ele que parecia tão amigável òó_

_**- É Akamaru...**_

_**- Você não devia trazer essa coisa violenta para um lugar que tenha várias pessoas.** Disse enquanto lançava um olhar muito feio para o pulguento, digo Akamaru._

_E por íncrivel que pareça ele se encolheu diante do meu olhar... Sim a sakura manda xD_

_**- Ahhn que isso... ele é tão bonzinho ... ele só deve ter estranhado a cor dos eu cabelo. Ele é tão mancinho!**_

_**- E desde quando o cachorro tem preferências capilares ? ¬¬**_

_Olhei o cachorro abanando o rabo e me olhando esquisito... fiz uma cara emburrada para ele e ouvi o Kiba dizer:_

_**- Você tem sorte, parece que ele gostou de você !** Disse ele._

_**- tenho pena do infeliz que o pulguento não for com a cara.**_

_Acho que o Kiba não gostou de eu ter o chamado de pulguento já que ele me olhou feio e se limitou em acenar para o pessoal que chegava junto! Será que eles combinaram? Credo... Se eu estivesse sozinha diria que ia ter um arrastão e sairia correndo na hora..._

_**- Bom dia para vocês !** Disse para todos que responderam super animados._

_Enquanto uns caíam na água, outros como eu, meu querido Sasuke kun, Tobi e a porca, preferiamos ficar longe daquela água congelada... Nem me lembre o que aconteceu da vez que eu e Ino fomos dar "um mergulho" e Naruto, o menino feliz, nos deu uma graaande ajuda ¬¬ ainda me vingo deles..._

_Falando em Tobi ... Eu devia ter trazido a faca óò Maaas ... Ainda bem que tem um quiosque aqui Assim eu posso usufruir daquela faca gigante que o tio usa para cortar coco!_

_Abri minha bolsa, considerada pelas minhas amigas como "DI-VI-NA" e peguei meu bronzeador, passei na minha parte da frente e fiquei deitada lá alguns minutos, quando senti como se minha barriga pudesse fritar um ovo, levantei e me virei para a porca que estava de pé soltando os cabelos._

_**- Oou ... passa bronzeador em mim?**_

_**- Ahhh ... vou cair na água** Disse ela correndo **- Pede para o Sasuke!** Pude ouvir esse berro quando ela inda estava longe._

Versão Sasuke

Quem não ouviria um grito histérico daqueles? ¬¬''

Versão diário

_Fiquei vermelha, acho que até superei a Hinata, me virei completamente sem jeito e falei com o Sasuke, afinal, eu amo ele não é ? E a gente vai se casar não é mesmo ? que mal há em pedir esse favorzinho. Quando olhei para o meu amado, ele me olhava com os olhos vidrados(?) " Será que ele lê pensamentos? ", Sasuke kun estava mais vermelho do que eu ... Nooooossa oõ realmente, o mundo vai acabar, "quantas vezes eu disse isso nesse diário? " Uchiha Sasuke corou pela primeira vez na minha frente, sim na minha frente, pois é impossível alguém nunca ter corado por algo. Seja por uma brincadeirinha irritante feita por aquele seu primo chato ou por seu irmão mais velho/novo, enfim ..._

_**- Sasuke kun ... Você poderia passar bronzeador em mim?** Olhei para ele que pareceu ter engolido seco ... eu hein **- É que sabe como é ... né ?! eu não consigo passar na parte de traz '**_

_Ele apenas disse que não tinha problema e começou a "massagear" as minhas costas enquanto espalhava o bronzeador. Hmmm que sensação maravilhosa, que vontade súbita de virar e agarrar ele aqui na praia, de rolarmos na areia, por que Deus? por que esse garoto tem que ser tão perfeito ? Tão lindo ? Tão gostoso ? Por que ele está tão distante? Por que não conversa mais comigo? Por que ele parou de passar bronzeador em mim?_

_**- Parou por quê?** Perguntei meio alheia a tudo._

_**- Porque eu terminei.** Disse ele como se explicasse que a terra é redonda._

_Aff ... Agora ele deve estar achando que eu estava me aproveitando das mãos dele ... e daí? eu tava mesmo u.u_

Versão Sasuke

Eu sabia u.ú

Versão diário

_**- Saaaaasuke kuuun !!** Meeu Deus . Como ela descobriu que ele estaria aqui? ¬¬''_

_**- Que carma!** Resmunguei e levantei para dar um mergulho... eu que não quero segurar vela._

_Senti minhas costas serem "queimadas" com o peso do olhar do Sasuke e da Vaca em cima de mim ..._

_Mergulhei naquela água congelante, e fui conversar com a Hinata._

_**- No final só sobrou eu e você.** Disse a Hinata ..._

_Até me espantei, normalmente ela era tão tímida ... se bem que ... Se parar pra pensar, de uns tempos para cá Hina chan mudou bastante, não gagueja mais tão frequentemente. Com certeza nossa amizade cresceu tanto que ela já se sente mais segura entre a gente._

_**- Sobramos em que ?** Perguntei olhando discretamente para o meu Sasuke kun que pegava a prancha de surf e entrava na água. Meu deus, é muita maldade com um ser humano colocar um homem desses na minha frente!_

_**- você sabe ... a Temari e o Shikamaru. A Ino e o Gaara, a Tenten e o Neji .** Disse ela enquanto observava os casaizinhos rolando na areia, deitados na areia,e a famosa pose de Temai e Shikamaru : Shikamaru deitado e Temari sentada na barriga dele!_

_O casalzinho esquisito esse ¬¬'_

_**- Hina chan, por que não fala com ele?** Perguntei-a quando reparei que ela havia "passado" os olhos em todos os nossos amigos que estavam com a gente lá na praia e por fim deu uma longa pausa no Naruto._

_**- não tenho coragem Sakura chan.** Confessou ela._

_**- Não precisa se sentir intimidada. Você é tão linda, tão doce e gentil, e tenho certeza que o Naruto reconhece essas qualidades.** Acho que essas não são as melhores palavras para se usar em um incentivo._

_**- Sakura chan, o Naruto kun só me vê como uma amiga.**_

_**- Não seje boba Hinata, ele nunca te disse isso. E você só terá a prova indo falar com ele.** Hinata abaixou a cabeça._

_Olhei para o Sasuke kun que estava boiando em cima da prancha._

_**- Sabe hinata ... Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para te aconselhar a falar com alguém, já que nem eu mesma tenho coragem de chegar e falar com a pessoa que eu amo.** Disse e ela me olhou espantada._

_**- Sakura chan, o sasuke kun te ama, tenho certeza.**_

_**- Como eu gostaria de acreditar nisso Hinata, sabe, as vezes eu fujo da realidade. Penso no meu futuro, mas... sabe ... a vida não é um conto de fadas. O Sasuke está com a Karin, e eu não posso fazer nada, a não ser admirá-lo de longe e tentar esquecer esse amor.** Disse e senti meus olhos encherem d'água._

_**- E você vai entregar ele assim ? nem vai tentar fazer algo para recuperá-lo ?** vou?_

_**- Na verdade Hinata, eu queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo nesse exato momento, mas sabe ... sou fraca ... Não consigo vê-lo feliz sem ficar triste.** Levei as mãos aos meus olhos para que as lagrimas que se acumulavam em meus olhos se dispersassem.** - Se ele está feliz... é melhor que fique assim.**_

_**- Tem certeza de que ele está feliz?** Essa foi uma pergunta que me atingiu tipo ... como um impacto forte ... sabe?_

_Olhei para ele que saia da água carregando a prancha, seu olhar inexpressível como sempre. Será que ele está feliz?_

_**- Sakura chan ... Tudo bom ?** Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sasori que chegava e apoiava a prancha na areia e sentava do meu lado.** - Algo te incomoda?**_

_**- Não, apenas estava pensando nas provas de semana que vem, gostaria de tirar notas boas para não ter que fazer prova de recuperação.** Respirei fundo e dei um sorriso._

_**- E aí, não vai cair na água não?** Perguntou ele sorrindo._

_**- Ah acho que vou esperar um pouco, conhece a Hina chan?** Perguntei, sabe, é meio chato sentar perto de alguém acompanhado e não cumprimentar a pessoa, se bem que eles vieram todos juntos._

_**- Não, conhecendo agora, prazer Sasori. **Disse ele esticando a mão._

_**- Hinata.** Disse ela apertando a mão dele._

_Ta explicado, sabe, eu não falo nem com algumas pessoas que eu conheço, imaginem quem eu não conheço ¬¬'_

_**- Hina chan, vamos, vem surfar!** Berrou naruto a centímetros de distância da gente arrastando uma radiante e vermelha Hinata para a praia com uma mega prancha na mão._

_Meus olhos brilharam, sabe, sempre fui louca por esse negócio de surf, mas nunca tive ninguém para me ensinar, só o sasuke kun que tentou me ensinar, mas ele é um desastre como professor. _

versão Sasuke

Mau agradecida ¬¬

Versão diário

_Meus olhos brilharam, sabe, sempre fui louca por esse negócio de surf, mas nunca tive ninguém para me ensinar, só o sasuke kun que tentou me ensinar, mas ele é um desastre como professor. Fazer o que, ele tinha que ter um defeito._

_**- Quer tentar Sakura?** Olhei para o Sasuke que me olhava descaradamente..._

_Afinal o que ele quer ?! Não para de me olhar e quando eu menos espero ele fica lá, se agarrando com aquela vadia suja e fedorenta._

_**- Huh?** Nao compreendi... ele perguntou isso mesmo ? a.a_

_**- Quer que eu te ensine a surfar?** Perguntou ele sorrindo ao ver um singelo e curto sorriso surgir no meu semblante._

_Queria aprender com o Sasuke, será que se eu recusar o Sasori explicando que o Sasuke ja tinha começado a me ensinar e eu for lá pedir ao meu futuro marido para voltar a me ensinar, o sasori kun ficaria chateado??_

_Olhei para o lado com a intenção de me certificar de que Sasuke estaria ali._

_Abri a boca para dizer que aprenderia com o Sasuke até a Karin chegar, droga, ela o abraçou com aquele mega sorriso vitorioso dela. Virei a cara brutamente, não vou ficar presenciando isso._

_**- Quero.** Disse levantando rápido e o arrastando para a praia._

_Fomos surfar, eu com uma prancha bem grande que cabe três de mim, e o Sasori com uma de (?) não sei o nome de pranchas que surfitas usam u.ú_

_Peguei várias ondas, tomei muitos caixotes, levei muita cacetada na cabeça e até consegui acertar um chute acidental na cabeça do Sasori, tadinho (?) e por fim a minha prancha foi na direção da dele várias vezes. A primeira ele pulou para a minha e ficamos os dois na mesma prancha sendo aplaudidos por alguém que eu não identifiquei até eu me empolgar e perder o equilíbrio. conclusão? tentei me segurar nele, desequilibrei ele e caímos._

_As outras vezes se resumiam em: Eu pulava da prancha com medo de algo acontecer; eu chegava muito pra trás e fazia a prancha imbicar para cima, acertando o estomago do Sasori acidentalmente, tadinho (??) ; eu chegando muito pra frente na parte rasa, imbicando a prancha pra frente fazendo ela se fincar na areia, sendo arremessada pra cima do Sasori derrubando ele. Enfim ... um desastre. Não total, por que salvou em algumas coisas! ;o_

_Lá do meio do mar(?), observei Sasuke kun indo embora sem falar com ninguém. Ou ele é muito antipático ou tem sérios problemas de família. ¬¬ ou quem sabe ele está indo se encontrar com a vaca e terminar o relacionamento deles? _

_Não entre em contradição Sakura ¬¬ você disse que a vida não e um conto de fadas, você disse que ele tinha que ser feliz, então pare de desejar coisas que podem (?) prejudicar o romance deles! Quero mais que eles se explodam isso sim !_

_**- Cuidado Sakura! **Ouvi Sasori gritar e só senti uma forte pancada de água na minha cara._

_Depois de ser embolada pela onda, encher meus cabelos de areia, abri meus olhos. Estava deitada na areia com os cabelos espalhados e o biquíni quase deixando meus peitos (?) saltarem para fora ... Que absurdo! Ajeitei meu biquíni e senti alguma coisa dando leves puxadas no meu cabelo, olhei para o lado e vi um siri caminhando e tentando golpear minhas madeixas róseas._

_**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!** Gritei, sim eu superei a Ino faz tempo.**- Sai daqui bicho feio !** Disse enquanto puxava as minhas madeixas da "garras" daquele bicho feio e asqueroso u.ú** - Depois não sabe por que vai parar na panela!** Agora entendo o porque que meu pai cozinhava ele vivo na panela u.ú_

_**- Calma, ele não fez nada oõ** Disse o Itachi se aproximando, segundo ele, pelo escândalo que eu fiz, era para eu ter encontrado um tubarão dentro d'água._

_Obvio que eu tive que explicar que tubarões são criaturas lindas, graciosas e MANSAS!! Sim, ele são mansos u.ú _

_**- eles não são mansos ú.ú** Disse Itachi indignado._

_**- Sim eles são, apenas atacam os surfistas** Apontei para todos os meus amiguinhos gostosos segurando uma prancha, ja reparou que todos são surfistas? a.a **- por que lá de baixo os confundem com focas tartarugas e ...** bla bla bla, enfim, toda a praia parou para ver minha explicação._

_**- Se eles são mansos, vai lá fazer um carinho neles ¬¬''** Resmungou o Naruto que levou um soco na cara ... O prêmio da mega sena para quem adivinhar quem foi o agressor._

_Após o incidente do siri e do Naruto que estão isolados numa ilha bem distante da costa disputando pedra papel ou tesoura (?) sentei e comecei a bater um papo com o meu futuro caso de assassinato._

_**- E aí Sakura chan... Gostou do vídeo?** Perguntou ele_

_**- E como !** Respondi irônica** - Você quase me matou de susto! **Segurei-o pelo pescoço **- que ideia foi aquela ?! **Sacudia-o freneticamente - **Você sabia que eu tenho medo de tudo ? AAAAAARGH** Estava quase socando ele._

_**- Tobi não fez por mau, tobi is a good boy... Perdoa Tobi.** Dizia ele._

_Começamos a conversar e vi que Sasuke tinha voltado para falar alguma coisa importante com Itachi, parece que os pais deles os estão esperando para eles decidirem para onde iriam viajar._

_**- Por que não fala com ele?** Parece que ele percebeu no quanto eu olhava para o Sasuke kun._

_**- Falar o que com ele?** Perguntei_

_**- Não sei, vocês não param de se olhar... deviam conversar... Ele gosta muito de você, Tobi tem certeza.**_

_Olhei para ele e vi a Karin voltar e se agarrar no pescoço dele, parece que o Tobi está errado._

_**- Não concordo com você. **Disse abaixando a cabeça._

_**- Hum ... Ele parece não estar gostando muito.** Disse ele se referindo ao chimpanzé pendurado no pescoço do Sasuke kun._

_Apenas levantei e fui vestir minha bermuda para poder ir embora, enquanto alguns dos meus amigos já havia ído embora. Fui caminhando calmamente para minha casa junto de Deidara e Shikamaru, que por incrível que pareça não estava com preguiça. Cheguei em casa, tratei de tomar um banho e ficar cheirosinha._

_Passaram-se duas semanas, e depois de estudar muito, e levar bomba em química e tirar nota máxima em biologia, chegou as férias, e adivinhem ? Viajar com minha mamãezinha, e o melhor, ela deixou eu levar a Hinata. Iríamos para a casa de campo do meu avô._

_**- Só você mesmo hina chan, para me salvar do ataque dos velhinhos.** Disse para ela, enquanto colocava minha mala que eu demorei hoooras para arrumar, no carro._

_**- Ah sakura chan, não deve ser tão ruim. Lá tem cachoeira não tem?** Perguntou ela colocando a mala dela, que por incrível que pareça estava maior que a minha._

_Eu hein, Hinata se revelando._

_**- Tem ! Mas você ja imaginou a temperatura da água? Urghh ... nem quero imaginar!** Disse após meus olhos e os de Hinata saltarem para fora ao verem o tamanho da mala da minha mãe.** - Mãe, acho que até você caberia dentro dessa mala.**_

_**- Que isso meu amor, eu achei ela pequena.** Minha mãe não tem noção das coisas u.u_

_Ela entrou em casa para verificar se tinha algo ligado na tomada, se ela tinha desligado o "clic" do gás ... essas paranóias de mãe sabe?_

_**- Vamos minhas bonequinhas? Se não vamos nos atrasar.** disse ela._

_Mamãe nos empurrou dentro do carro e sentou no banco da frente para dirigir._

Versão Sasuke

Mulher no volante, perigo constante!!

Versão diário

_Mamãe nos empurrou dentro do carro e sentou no banco da frente para dirigir e fomos numa velocidade aceitável u.u Liguei o rádio, e estava tocando a musica de um tal grupo chamado girlicious... Muito interessante a musica por sinal. o nome é stupid shit . Um dia eu monto meu próprio grupo de garotas que cantam e rebolam ao mesmo tempo, até que eu poderia vestir o Neji de mulher, o cabelo dele sendo grande ja é uma senhora ajuda no visual xD ... imaginem ele rebolando com aquele popozaaaum para cima?! que sucesso a gente não faria ?! xD_

_Fui conversando animadamente com Hinata, e sabe...__ Até que essas férias prometem ser interessantes._

_continua ..._

* * *

_Rewiews_

**Maria Lua -** shauhsauhas concordo plenamente xD Uii tbm gosto ;p

**Thata chan -** Obrigada pelos elogios continuem mandando rewiews xp

**Vick chan -** Salvadora xD Eu tinha esquecido do fofoqueiro do Sasuke lendo o diário --'' Concordo com voc... a minha tava fazendo chantagem comigo esses dias mesmo... hsauhusahasuhasuh eita mulherada que demora em banho ;p

**Crist'Hinata Hyuuga -** shauhsuaha claro ... chocolate sagrado xD ... ahnnn tneho uma na minha sala ... quando a gente senta uma perto da outra o resto do pessoal sai da frente por começa uma a perturbar a outra ... hehe mas nada como Sakura e Ino xD apezar de que eu chamei ela de javali esses dias xD

**Sakura Kiryu -** shauhsuahsauha que bom que você ri xD a intenção é ser meio engraçado msm xD mas as vezes eu acho que apelo u.u' Bom ... matar a sua curiosidade ? hnnn será que devia ? vamos então a alguns ... spoilers ... bem, um quase spoiler xD Ja pensou que poderia não ser o Sasuke lá ? Ja pensou se ela agarrou ele a força ? Ja parou para pensar que o sasuke e um cafajeste e so queria numeros e depois ele pode se redimir ? então ... pense bem ... xD Nada como o doce sabor da ... curiosidade alheia xD

**Uchiha Madazitah -** Ahnnnn vc é uma das minhas xD ... eu so lia fics completas pq eu ia lendo td de uma vez, mas como eu ja li todas, passei para essa sessão de fics em andamento, e como não resisti a demora dos autores, comecei a colocar minha mente par afuncionar xD ... é muito bom ler td de uma vez a.a xD hnnn conversas de msn eu tbm nao gosto muito não, coloquei msm p encher o capitulo ;p + que bom que fui elogiada nesse aspecto \o/

**Kamila chan -** Omg ... que rewiew maravilhosa ! hnn não te desculpo nada u.u brincadeirinha xD casais que eu odeio ?  
1° Sasuke x Karin  
2° Sasuke x Hinata  
3° Sakura x Lee  
4° sakura x Gaara  
5° Ino x Sai  
6° Sakura x Sai  
7° Sasuke x Ino  
8° Gaara x Hinata  
9° Naruto x Karin  
10° Kakashi x Anko  
Bom, variei bastante, porque o que eu realmente não gosto de sasuke com outra a nao ser SAkura e eu xD, mas o resto eu não me inomodo muito não ... e tenho trauma de sakura e gaara xD Ahnnn ainda não te add no msn pq eu sempre esqueço, mas vo add assim que eu terminar de postar a fic

**Hannah chan -** Perdão, demorei muito / Mas aqui está o capítulo ... menina, não fique até tarde ( agora são 4:48 da madruga ) isso causa olheiras e vc dorme até tarde u.u'

**Uchiha JL -** Continuação \o/

**Usagi chan -** Aaaaaaaaaaai que honra a.a Fico feliz de ter sido a primeira fic do ff q recebeu o seu comentário :D Bem vinda o/

**Meygan Kaname -** Coisa feíssima, nós não fazemos isso não é?! shauhsuahusa a Sakura tirando satisfação ão ficou muito como eu esperava não porque eu achei os meninos meio antipaticos, e se fossem meus amigos falando de mim eu ja teria dado uma bofetada em cada um, então acho que fugiu um pouco da realidade ... mas ta valendo xD Uii eu sou demais o/ nada disso, nós somos demais o/\o Boa semana p vc tbm boas férias alias.

**Hitomi imou chan -** Kiba num apareceu muito ... mas pense bem u.u para quem nem iria entrar no script ta bom demais u.u xd brincando ... ele se tornou o alvo dos ciúmes do uchiha xD kiba ser seu u.u se comporte e mande rewiew se não eu arranjo uma mocréia pra ele rapidinho u.u. Realmente, não conheia piazada oõ aprendi o/ Claro que vai ... mas sabe como é ... tem que enrolar um poquinho paa atrair mais rewiews xD Esclareceu sim, no msn a Ino pergunt apara ela mas alguem interrompe. ela esclareceu lá na hora da fofoca com os meninos bzo

**Súh chan -** Você é louca menina xD Eu no seu lugar não ficaria feliz em nada ... odeio acompanhar fic com autor, eles sempre demoram p escrever ... mas como eu sou a autora dessa joça (ta escrito certo?) aqui ... fio feliz que esteja acompanhando ... entrei em contradição ? xD bom, tentarei ser amis rápida. Por que ? hnn acho que ... num posso dizer i.i Mas sabe, to louca para dizer xD

**Koorime Hyuuga -** suahusahusa ... Também não entendo ( anotando isso p acrescentar nos comentários fora de hora do uchiha). Nhaaaah viu se esclarecer ? a.a que liindo, estous endo compreendida xD shauhusaminha fic é um mistério hohoho ... Nhaaah eu sou carioca \o/ Esqueci de dar esse fim nela ... mas não sei se você ja sabe ... estou formando um grupo p no ultimo capítulo, o q virá depois do prologo, mostrar o fim trágico da vaca durante o MMK ( Movimento morra Karin ), tadinho do padre, mas também, qe idéia de girico ¬¬ hehe bjoks

**Maya Yoru -** Nhaaaah que bom que te ajudei sempre que quiser dar boas risadas me avise que farei uma sessão extra de palavras estúdpidas da Sakura para a gente rir um pouquinho xD Obrigada pelos elogios

**Lizinha chan -** hsauhsuahusa que assassina oõ Te denunciarei ... ainda admite que fica leve depois de um ato grotesco desse ... isso não se faz menina u.u

**Guino mio -** Ridículo nada xD é muito bom ter explicações sobre o paradeiro da senhorita u.u shauhsauha mais uma para o movimento /o/ MMK movimento morra karin. Pois é ... plutão é e sempre será um planeta nos nossos corações ... meu Deus, como o sono me afeta ¬¬'' bata no seu pc u.ú eu tbm me preocupo com isso xD ahnnn tbm achei u.u mas logo ele melhorará ... assim que a vaa morrer, as coisas ficaram estabilizadas xD

**Sakiy skuld -** Continuação a.a inútil nada minha fonte de inspiração xD

**Bellinha 2345 -** ( olhando o corpo da karin todo ... desconfigurado "mais do que ja era" com os olhos marejados )Viva, nos livramos da vaaaca o/ continuando ...

**Thami -** Nuss que texto oõ Você que foi devagar u.u' As letras não dançam, elas apenas ... piscam (?) devo admitir que so iria ter duas linhas sobre a fic u.u ainda bem que me enganei xD shaushuahsa sabe que eu tive que voltar e ler tudo para ver onde ela iria ser vovó ... tenho uma péssima memoria, até para as cosias que eu invento u.ú ... ahnnn ela vai ser ... tipo assim, a filha dela teve um baby sacas? hsuahushasausa sim sim saudades de vc bobona que viajou e me abandonou !

**Mitsumy Uchiha -** Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaah que bom que gostou o/ Hmmm colocarei mais msn sim mocinha

**Harunoliliana -** Nhaaaaaaaaaah e eu adoro vc e a sua rewiewe o/

**Sakura chan (com preguiça de colocar todos os simbolos ) -** Omg a.a Ahnnn num vo abandonar não i.i que isso xD oõ Meeeeu deus, ainda mais agora que eu descobri que serei perseguida cruelmene pela policia xD Adoro pessoas loucas xD  
p.s. geralmente você deixará sua rewiew ou entçao a notícia será. ( Menina é assassinada por alguns leitores de uma fic pois não deixou mais rewiew e a autora se recusou a postar) a.ã convencida não ?! xD

**CahH -** Continuaaaando CahHzinha

**Sáah -** Sim sim ... o prólogo denuncia tudo xD nhaaaha que bom que aprecie minha escrita.

* * *

Bom pessoal, desculpem a demora, é que ... a coisa só flui de madrugada... e sabem como é né?!

Aqui está mais um capitulozinho fresquinho para vocês, espero que gostem, pois eu ate que ostei de fazer ele, mas deu um trabalhinho, porque o msn sempre me atrapalhava, e o joguinho de campo minado também, e que mandem rewiews também... como já disse, são elas que me inspiram ...

Até o próximo capítulo que não deve demorar muito e boas férias para todos.

Beijinhos e bye bye


	22. Boate

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Definitivamente me pertence, e ai de quem discordar.

* * *

Betinha ... mais um capítulo sem você "/

* * *

**23/07**  
Feliz aniversário _**Guino** **Mio**_ Tudo de bom pra você!  
Que sua vida seja repleta de felicidade, amigos, muito amor, enfim  
Parabéns

* * *

Ultimo capítulo

_Mamãe nos empurrou dentro do carro e sentou no banco da frente para dirigir e fomos numa velocidade aceitável u.u Liguei o rádio, e estava tocando a musica de um tal grupo chamado girlicious... Muito interessante a musica por sinal. o nome é stupid shit . Um dia eu monto meu próprio grupo de garotas que cantam e rebolam ao mesmo tempo, até que eu poderia vestir o Neji de mulher, o cabelo dele sendo grande ja é uma senhora ajuda no visual xD ... imaginem ele rebolando com aquele popozaaaum para cima?! que sucesso a gente não faria ?! xD_

_Fui conversando animadamente com Hinata, e sabe... Até que essas férias prometem ser interessantes._

Continuação

_Fomos para uma casa no meio do mato, literalmente. Era uma casa muito bonita, sabe, da ultima vez que eu fui, eu era pequena então não me lembro muito bem de nada daquela época. A casa era revestida por madeira, na parte de fora tinha uma churrasqueira que não era usada a algum tempo. Os quartos de hospedes eram espaçosos com uma cama no estilo beliche. Um criado mudo ao lado da beliche e uma enorme cômoda no canto. Um tapete de cor creme no chão e cortinas finas para tampar um pouco da claridade._

_Aproveitamos muito os dias sem nada para fazer, me aproximei ainda mais da Hinata. Enfim percebi que existem muitos outros garotos por aí, o Sasuke não é o ultimo homem da terra. Ele pode até ser bonito e tudo mais, só que não é o único, e já que ele preferiu a Karin ... que fique com ela ! Eu não irei correr atras de ninguém ! Quem está perdendo é ele mesmo._

Versão Sasuke

-** Como será que ela consegue lembrar de tantos detalhes?**

Sakura está demorando muito no banho, será que aconteceu minha coisa ? Fui tirado de meus pensamentos com um berro vindo do andar de baixo.

**- Saaaaaaaaakura !! Anda logo que o Sasuke está te esperando a um tempão! Sai logo desce banho!** Gritava a Sra. Haruno

**- Calma mãe, to terminando de secar o cabelo. Lembra que o espelho do meu quarto quebrou graças a você?! Já vou sair !** Pela voz ela deve ter colocado a cabeça para fora da porta e berrado com a mãe **- Tudo bem Sasuke kun? Já estou saindo!** Ela continuava a berrar.

Murmurei um simples "aa" e voltei minha atenção para o diário em minhas mãos, até que senti algo gelado em minha perna.

**- Que merda é essa?!**

Abaixei e olhei para baixo da cama, a única coisa que senti foi uma pressão bem forte no meu nariz!

**- itaai.**

Desde quando a Sakura tem um cachorro?

**- Sasuke san, você está bem? Ouvi seu grito.** Disse a mãe da Sakura ofegante na porta do quarto.

**- Essa bola de pelo me mordeu!** Olhei feio para aquele bicho esquisito que pareceu estar com mais vontade ainda de me morder.

A Sra Haruno pegou ele no colo e trancou-o em seu quarto, após isso trouxe um bandaid para colocar no meu nariz.

**- Por isso que odeio cachorros!**

Ela saiu e eu voltei a ler o diário da minha querida namorada.

Versão diário

_Minha rotina durante a semana era sair com Hinata para podermos tomar banho na cachoeira no horário em que o sol estava mais intenso, um pouco mais tarde, a gente passeava pelas redondezas e conhecia várias pessoas, entre ela uma menina chamada Shizune que sempre ia lá na casa do vovô para a gente conversar. Depois a gente ficava em casa jogando alguma coisa, tipo cartas, dominó, ou qualquer outro jogo que tinha ali, já que não se tinha muita coisa a fazer naquela casa. Depois jantávamos, e saíamos para passear pela cidadezinha a noite, que por sinal ficava muito bonita. depois íamos para casa, entrando de fininho porque o pessoal já estava dormindo e ficávamos conversando a madrugada toda, e quando o sol começava a nascer a gente ía dormir._

_Foi assim durante três semanas inteiras, até que as férias acabaram e nós voltamos para casa._

_Agora era a vez de encarar a realidade, as aulas recomeçariam em três dias e todos do colégio marcaram de ir numa buatezinha ali perto, apesar de alguns de nós ainda sermos menores de idade, o dono é gente boa e sabe que não causaríamos problema nenhum, pelo menos foi o que o Deidara e a Ino falaram para o pai do Zetsu._

_Combinamos de nos encontrar no bar da Boate, sabe... Muito clichê essa coisa de todo mundo se arrumar junto u.ú Optamos dessa vez em fazer uma surpresa uma para as outras e cada uma decidiu que roupa usar, que penteado fazer ... Essas coisas que a gente sempre faz sabe? Só que cada um em sua casa e sem a ajuda de terceiros._

_Estava tranqüila na minha casa, quando escutei minha mãe me gritar do lado de fora._

_**- Sakuraaaaa, seus amigos estão lá fora te chamando!** Meus amigos?_

_Desci correndo e me deparei com Naruto e Gaara na porta de casa me chamando para um churrasco._

_**- Sakura chan... A gente veio ver você porque tava com saudades.** Disse o Naruto com o famoso sorriso que eu tanto gosto._

_Se você estiver para baixo, esteja certo de que Naruto é a pessoa ideal para te animar! Já disse que amo meus amigos? Mesmo aqueles desgraçados que estavam falando de mim? Sim sim! Não vivo sem eles!_

_**- Vieram mesmo por mim? a.a** Falei com os olhinhos brilhando de emoção_

_**- Na verdade, eu só vim porque pensei que a Ino viría.** Disse aquele cabelinho de fogo me olhando debochado ¬¬''_

_**- Sim sim, todos estavam com saudades de você de da Hinata.** Dei um beijo no rosto do Naruto, e me limitei a dar um sorriso para o cachorro do Gaara._

_Conversamos bastante, quase soquei o Gaara em vários momentos, mas enfim, foi uma agradável visita. Eles foram embora e eu subi para tomar banho. Kiba ficou de me buscar em casa para irmos para a boate juntos._

_Após meu adorável banho, liguei o rádio e comecei a escutar "when I grow up" das pussycats. Coloquei meu roupão e fui para frente do meu espelho secar meu cabelo. Liguei o secador e comecei todo o processo de "secagem rápida"._

_**- SAkura, qualquer coisa estou no celular, vou sair com o Kakashi, Tsunade e o Jiraya, Kurenai e Asuma, Iruka e anko.** Disse minha mãe colocando a cara na porta._

_**- Ahhh o encontro dos velhinhos... hsauhsuaha **_

_**- Muito engraçadinha mocinha ¬¬ Não esqueça que eu sou autoridade aqui nessa casa, e posso muito bem te proibir de sair.** Disse ela batendo os pés apos colocar as mãos na cintura._

_**- Ah mãezinha, não leve para o lado pessoal. Agora vaza se não eu vou me atrasar. **Disse toda carinhosa com ela_

_**- abusada ¬¬** Ela puxou o fio do secador da tomada.** - E não quero saber da senhorita bebendo.**_

_**- Tá tá tá ... Ja entendi òó** Que saco **- Pode ligar o secador por favor? Você não é a única que tem o direito de ter uma vida social em harmonia com a sua vida amorosa ¬¬**_

_Ela apenas me olhou feio e saiu..._

_**- Só pode ser a menopausa!** Resmunguei baixinho enquanto levantava para ligar o secador que ela fez questão de não religar ele_

_**- Eu ouvi isso!** Berrou ela histérica._

_Eu hein, se não é menopausa é TPM u.u ninguém merece ter uma mãe com cabelos rosa e ainda aturar a pré-menopausa seguida de TPM (?) Aff... liguei o secador e continuei o processo._

_Ai ai, quero ficar bem bonita para o Sasuke kun ver o que perdeu u.ú Como já disse, ele não é o único no mundo u.u_

_Após secar meu cabelo, coloquei alguns rolinhos nas pontas e prendi a franja para tras com tic tac, segundo Ino, depois que você soltar ela fica lisérrima. Veremos se funciona._

_Apesar de tudo estar indo como nos conformes, algo está faltando, o essencial, sem o qual nenhuma mulher pode sair de casa: A roupa perfeita!_

_Depois de muito revirar o meu armário cheguei a conclusão catastrófica de que NÃO TINHA ROUPA para ir a boate._

_**- Como assim não vai na festa ¬¬** Berrava Ino ao telefone_

_**- Simples, não tenho roupa ú.ú quer motivo melhor?** Disse enquanto sentava no cantinho do meu quarto._

_**- E o tal vestido bonitinho que sua mãe comprou? por que não usa ele?** Perguntava a porca._

_**- Porque eu quero usar ele na formatura.**_

_**- Você nem sabe se vai passar ô.õ**_

_**- Viada ¬¬" claro que eu vou passar ¬¬ não sou loira ... Lembra?¿**_

_**- Algum problema contra loiras rosinha?** Ouvi Temari._

_**- Peraí, o que você está fazendo aí? ¬¬''**_

_**- Ahh ... a Ino deu chilique e pediu pra eu escolher uma roupa pra ela u.u** Disse a Temari._

_**- E o acordo? o.õ** Perguntei._

_**- Era situação de vida ou morte testudinha u.u** Disse a porca_

_**- Aff ... Então venham aqui e me socorram porque eu to prestes a ter um adp i.i**_

_**- Agüenta que a gente já vai aparecer aí.**_

_Desliguei o telefone e fiquei andando igual um peru doido até a campainha tocar e entrar 4 pessoas como um furacão me arrastando para o meu quarto._

_**- que tal essa sainha aqui? é super fofa!** Dizia Tenten._

_**- Eu prefiro esse vestidinho verde! **Disse a Hinata._

_**- Eu prefiro esse macaquinho aqui.** Disse Tenten mostrando um macaquinho roxo._

_**- eu prefiro essa baby look com aquela sainha ali!** disse Temari._

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah eu vou enlouquecer!_

_Fiquei olhando elas armarem uma guerra pra ver quem iria me arrumar e pela primeira vez, achei que estava melhor escolhendo a minha roupa sozinha._

_**- Meninas não briguem u.u** Todas pararam com as mãos para cima em sinal de "te matarei" uma para as outras, e o detalhe que não pode faltar, as peças de roupas totalmente amarrotadas nas mãos. --'' Deprimente. **- Por que vocês não colocam a roupa na cama e deixam que eu escolho entre elas? n.n** Dei meu sorriso colgate para elas._

_Elas pareceram refleti e se entreolharam. A porquinha falou:_

_**- Você não tem senso de moda!**_

_**- Ora sua!** Parti pra cima dela, mas as meninas me seguraram._

_**- Calma testuda ¬¬ é só você usar a roupa que eu escolhi que vai arrasar, e de quebra ainda rouba o Sasuke da Karin.** Agora ela pegou pesado!_

_**- Quem disse que o Sasuke é da Karin para eu ter que roubá-lo?** Cerrei os olhos e a olhei desafiadoramente._

_**- Ah sua testuda ¬¬'' não se ofenda u.u apenas disse que ele vai olhar pra você ao invés dela!** Disse a porca._

_**- Não preciso me emperiquitar toda para atrair o olhar do Sasuke kun!** Disse enquanto as meninas me soltavam e eu cruzei os braços **- hump** Virei a cara_

_Elas olharam para minha cara e começaram a rir, me irritei ainda mais ao ver que a porca era quem mais ria._

_**- Do que estão rindo?** Perguntei enfurecida._

_**- Ah testudinha -** Dizia ela entre risos - **Você parece uma criancinha com essa cara emburrada de quem comeu queijo podre.**_

_Essa foi a gota! Parti pra cima da porca sem nem dar tempo das outras me segurarem._

_Puxei o cabelo da porca enquanto ela puxava o meu desesperadamente, as meninas gritando para parar, eu quase arrancando os cabelos da porca, Tenten se mijando de rir, Hinata pedindo pra gente parar, temari dizendo que se a gente não parasse ela ia bater nas duas... até que o Celular tocou._

_**- é o Dom Ruam!** Disse a Tenten._

_**- Hã?** Não entendi._

_**- Alô?** Ino atendeu o celular que Tenten tinha entregado para ela.** - Testuda, depois a gente quebra o pau u.u meu namorado me chama!** Disse a vaca enquanto falava coisas inaudíveis com o cabelinho de fogo._

_Ignorei-a e me juntei as meninas que arrumavam a bagunça que a gente fez, e adivinhem? Avistei a roupa perfeita!_

_Após muita discussão, todas foram se arrumar em suas devidas casas._

_Prendi meu cabelo pra trás e comecei a me maquiar, primeiro passe uma base com o mesmo tom da minha pele, sem exageros par anão ficar uma maquiagem pesada, depois dei leve pancadinhas com a almofadinha do pó compacto, segundo minha mãe me ensinou, deixa a pele com aspecto aveludado. Agora começa a melhor parte, observei minha caixa de maquiagens e escolhi uma sobra escura._

_Misturei um tom de grafite escuro com um cinza mais claro esfumaçando bem para não ter aquela diferença de cores sabe? Depois passei o lápis na base dos cílios, e peguei a esponjinha e dei uma esfumaçada para dar um efeito degradê de baixo para cima._

_Passei um gloss com sabor de cereja. Tirei o meu roupão e peguei minha roupa._

_Um vestidinho tomara que caia, de tecido leve, com o comprimento um pouco acima do joelho, uma sandália de salto agulha, uma pulseira prata de corrente e um colar de prata, coloquei minhas argolas lindérrimas e completei colocando anéis, na mão direita coloquei um no dedão, um suave no indicador e outro no dedo que a gente coloca aliança. Na esquerda coloquei um no dedo do meio e um no dedão. _

_Para completar meu visual soltei o meu cabelo, quer por eu ter prendido ficou com algumas ondas. Soltei o rolo do cabelo, formando leves cachos nas pontas, joguei a franja para trás de modo que ela caísse meio que jogada para o lado e respinguei um pouco de silicone de morango para dar um brilho extra._

_Segurei os meus cabelos para poder colocar perfume no meu pescoço, depois coloquei um pouco em cada pulso e logo depois coloquei entre meus seios u.u minha mãe diz que da sorte ;)_

_A campainha tocou, me olhei no espelho, ajeitei meu cabelo mais uma vez e mandei um beijinho para minha imagem. Peguei minha bolsa com celular e carteira dentro e desci para receber o Kiba._

_**- Sakura você ... está linda :)** Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto._

_**- Você também Kiba!** Elogiei_

_Kiba usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa de manga azul, estava muito cheiroso e o cabelo estava arrepiado sendo que algumas partes teimavam em cair sobre a testa. _

_Entramos no táxi e fomos para a boate._

_**- Ainda não sei por que pegar um táxi se a boate é logo ali!** Resmungou ele._

_**- Ah deixa de ser ranzinzo ¬¬'' Meu salto é fino e alto u.u Tenho que poupar meus lindos pezinhos!!** Disse a ele_

_**- Por que não colocou um sapato mais confortável? ¬¬ **Perguntou ele._

_**- Nem sempre o mais confortável é o mais atraente!** Disse a ele enquanto ele abria a porta e pagava o táxi..._

_Passamos pelos seguranças sem nenhum problema e entregamos os convites para a mulher que ficava na parte de dentro. _

_Me senti violada quando a mulher começou a me revistar, onde já se viu mão boba se chamada de revista! ¬¬''_

_Na boate a música que tocava era touch my body da Mariah Carey. Caminhei de mãos dadas com Kiba, já que a Boate estava cheia e era fácil de se perder. Após eu me passar por namorada de Kiba e vice e versa devido a alguns engraçadinhos (a) chegamos ao bar, que seria o ponto de encontro. Encontrei Ino com uma calça jeans e uma baby look azul, segundo ela, Gaara a fez voltar para o quarto e trocar a saia! Tenho minhas desconfianças de que a saia não tinha um comprimento normal. O cabelo estava preso num alto e elegante rabo de cavalo com uma parte do franjão caído pra frente. Gaara usava uma bermuda verde e uma blusa branca. Naruto estava com uma bermuda laranja (?) e uma regata branca mostrando seus incríveis braços (?)_

_**- Quando Hinatinha chegar ela vai passar mal!** Comentei fazendo Kiba cair na gargalhada._

_Temari estava com uma saia branca, uma bata verde super decotada mostrando a extensa comissão de frente dela. Que inveja --'' Os cabelos estavam soltos, porém, sabe quando a gente enrola o cabelo e joga por cima do ombro por causa do calor? Então, tava assim! xD Shikamaru estava chegando com duas garrafas na mão, usava uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga preta e o casaco verde por cima do ombro._

_**- O mais novo casal chegou!** Eles não desistem ¬¬''_

_A música que tocava agora era 4 minutes da Madona com o Justin, olhei e Hinata com um vestidinho lilás com prata com o mesmo comprimento que o meu, uma sandália um pouco mais baixa, os cabelos soltos e a franja presa para trás com um tic tac, uma maquiagem escura realçando o olhar. Atrás dela vinha Tenten toda "se rebolando"(?) e o Neji emburrado atrás ameaçando os homens que tentavam chegar na Tenten "dele". Tenten usava uma sainha rodada preta e uma blusa amarela de alcinha. No pé podia-se ver o salto agulha! Cara um dia eu ando que nem ela u.ú O cabelo de Tenten estava solto com a franja jogada de qualquer jeito tirando o efeito panelinha. Neji estava com uma bermuda preta e uma blusa vermelha! Rá ... esse é flamenguista !_ _:)_

_Por isso é meu amigo xD_

_Peguei um copo de tequila e um limão e adivinhem o que eu fiz?! _

_**- Se você ficar doidona eu não vou te levar para casa!** Resmungou o Kiba._

_Apenas lancei a ele um olhar feio, e prendi minha atenção do outro lado da pista. Lá estava Sasuke kun atravessando a pista e vindo na nossa direção. Ele usava uma bermuda jeans com umas estampas doidas de caveiras e uma blusa no tom de verde fosco. Os cabelos estavam arrepiados como de costume, só que com um toque de especial. Um gato!_

_Ele veio e cumprimentou a todos e por incrível que pareça ele me cumprimentou com um sorrisinho no rosto!_

_Ah que saudade desse sorriso!_

_Estava bebendo mais um copinho da minha saborosa Tequila, quando senti alguém me puxar para dançar, ao olhar vi Tenten me puxando para o meio, enquanto ele ficava de "vigia" perto da gente, Ino aproveitou para dançar também e Gaara ficou na mesa conversando com o Sasuke kun, Kiba tinha ido dar uma volta._

_Comecei a dançar Stupid shit que acabara de tocar na boate, conforme ia me empolgando e gesticulando para a porquinha e para a Tenten, senti algo agarrar a minha cintura._

_**- Quem será o abusado?**_

Versão Sasuke

Ao escutar um barulho vindo do corredor, Sasuke escondeu o diário, embaixo do travesseiro de Sakura, mas não sem antes marcar a página em que havia terminado.

**- Sasuke kun?** Ela apareceu de roupão e com a toalha enrolada no cabelo .

**- Que demora Sakura! A gente vai se atrasar.** Resmungou o Uchiha.

**- Ah Sasuke kun, tenho que ficar bonita né?!** Disse ela

**- Você não precisa de uma hora para isso!** Ao ouvir isso a jovem Haruno o abraçou com força e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ao sentir algumas gotas caindo em sua roupa, Sasuke reparou nos cabelos de Sakura fugindo da toalha:

**- Você não disse que tava arrumando o cabelo?** Perguntou.

**- Ah Sasuke kun, é que os cachos desmancharam, daí pedi para minha mãe me ajudar.** Disse ela catando algumas coisas na escrivaninha.

"Espero que ela não de falta do diário" Pensou Sasuke.

**- Estranho...** Disse ela fitando a escrivaninha. **- Era para o meu diário estar aqui!** Resmungou

SAsuke cada vez foi ficando mais vermelho e inquieto " Espero que ela não desconfie"

**- Esqueça o diário e vá se arrumar logo! Não gosto de me atrasar!** Disse tentando parecer o mais frio possível!

**- Você não entende!** Disse ela pondo as mãos na cintura **- Um diário é um objeto pessoal! Se ele não está aqui alguém o pegou!** completou pensativa** - Você não sabe de nada não é SAsuke?!** Perguntou ela olhando desconfiada.

**- Não seja boba ¬¬ por que eu iría querer ler o seu diário?!**

**- É mesmo vou me arrumar Sasuke kun, pode ficar aqui que eu vou par ao uqarto da minha mãe!**

Dizendo isso ela saiu fechando a porta.

Versão diário

_Comecei a dançar Stupid shit que acabara de tocar na boate, conforme ia me empolgando e gesticulando para a porquinha e para a Tenten, senti algo agarrar a minha cintura._

_**- Quem será o abusado? **Indaguei._

_Ao e virar vi tobi com um enorme sorriso. Atrás venham Itachi, Sasori e Deidara._

_Os cumprimentei e continuei a dançar junto com as meninas e depois de um tempo dancei junto a itachi que fazia caras e bocas para uma direção que eu não pude ver..._

Versão Sasuke

O desgraçado estava olhando para mim!

Versão diário

_Os cumprimentei e continuei a dançar junto com as meninas e depois de um tempo dancei junto a itachi que fazia caras e bocas para uma direção que eu não pude ver, logo a pista estava lotada, seguindo a risca a referência de "cada um no seu quadrado" . Continuei dançando até notar que estavam abusando da minha paciência e da dos meus amigos, sabe aquelas pessoas xexelentas e fedorentas, que quando levantam o braço (...) melhor não comentar! enfim, estavam esbarrando na gente direto, e para evitar maiores aborrecimentos levantei e fui sentar no bar onde estava Gaara e o Sasuke kun. Sentei e tomei a bebida que o Gaara me oferecera._

_**- Cansou?** Perguntou._

_**- Nem dá para cansar! Tem uns chatos que ficam se roçando na gente!** Falei e Gaara pareceu analisar o que disse._

_**- E a Ino?** Perguntou ele com a sobrancelha arqueada._

_**- Já fez dois desmaiarem!** Disse Shikamaru que carregava uma bebida para Temari que estava na pista._

_**- Acho que vou ver como ela está. Depois eu volto!** Disse ele se levantando._

_**- Vê se não procura briga foguinho.** Provoquei, a gente se alfineta mas se ama(?)_

_**- Eu nunca procuro briga rosinha! Elas que me acham!** Disse ele dando um sorriso triunfante, para completar ainda bagunçou o meu cabelo._

_**- Engraçadinho!** Resmunguei enquanto, de cara emburrada tentava colocar o cabelo no lugar._

_E agora? Estamos só eu e o Sasuke kun na mesa. O que falarei com ele?_

_**- Já encontrou com itachi?** Perguntei._

_**- Já.** Respondeu._

_Droga! Começou ele com esses diálogos baseados em monossílabos._

_**- Como é sua relação com Itachi?** Perguntei._

_**- Normal.** Respondeu._

_é Sério, isso me irrita profundamente._

_**- Normal? Só isso ?** Insisti._

_**- É.** Respondeu ele me olhando esquisito_

_**- Sasuke, por que é assim?** Perguntei enquanto o encarava nos olhos._

_**- como?** Perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha._

_**- Por que só responde assim? através de monossílabos?**_

_Ele ficou quieto e eu continuei._

_**- Parece que você se limita a dizer as coisas.**_

_**- Não tenho o que falar. **Disse ele num tom frio ajeitando os cabelos._

_**- Claro que tem. **Respondi._

_**- Teria, em outra ocasião.** Disse ele se levantando.** - Seu namoradinho vem aí, não quero atrapalhar.**_

_Antes que ele escapasse o segurei pelo pulso e o prendi._

_**- Não seja ridículo!** Disse e ele me olhou desafiador. **- Sente e converse com sua "amiga" Sasuke kun.** Completei irônica._

_**- Vocês viram a hinata por aí?** Kiba tinha chegado, e parece ter percebido o clima depois._

_**- Está na pista com os outros.** Respondi, ele agradeceu e saiu. **- Sente-se Sasuke kun, como pôde ver, não atrapalhou em nada!**_

_Ele se sentou_

_**- Não prefere ficar com ele?** Perguntou demonstrando desinteresse._

_**- ja disse para não ser ridículo!** Disse irritada._

_**- É a segunda vez que me chama de ridículo hoje.** Disse ele_

_**- Não te chamei de ridículo! Apenas falei para anão se comportar dessa forma.**_

_**- Comportar de que forma? Apenas estou querendo te liberar para curtir a noite com o seu namoradinho.**_

_**- Que inferno Sasuke! Ele não é meu namorado! Se fosse, acha que eu estaria perdendo o meu tempo falando com você?** Perguntei e ele cerrou os olhos._

_**- então vá logo ficar com ele e me deixe em paz. Que cabeça dura!**_

_Logo previ que nossa entusiasmada conversa acabaria já que o demônio em forma de pessoa estava chegando cautelosamente pronto para dar o bote._

_**- Parece que a SUA namoradinha está vindo!** Ele olhou para trás e viu Karin se aproximando, revirou os olhos e disse._

_**- Acha que eu tenho um gosto tão ruim aponto de escolhê-la ?** Perguntou irônico_

_**- Se ela é tão baranguenta por que ficou com ela na festa? Gosta de números Uchiha?** Perguntei irritada._

_**- Isso não é da sua conta, já que quando eu fiquei com ela você estava com o Inuzuka!** Debateu._

_**- Eu estava com a Ino, você viu eu saindo para falar com ela!** Vociferei-me_

_**- Ta bom Haruno, agora vai ficar com as suas amiguinhas que euy tenho mias o que fazer ok?** Ele apenas levantou e passou reto pela Karin._

_Argggh eu te Odeio Uchiha! Seu cabeça dura!_

_Saí revoltada para o meio da pista empurrando quem aparecesse pela minha frente. encontrei com meus amigos que me olhavam abismados, apenas ignorei o olhar deles. Segui na direção da porca que ja estava rindo a toa e peguei a garrafinha de smirnof que ela tinha em mãos!_

_Olhei Sasuke sentado no sofá da área reservada e Karin ao lado dele. não importa que ele não estivesse gostando, por que ele não a expulsava de lá? Ah quer saber? Que Uchiha Sasuke se exploda! E leve com ele todos os homens do mundo!_

_**- Sakura chan... não faz essa cara não... Tobi é um bom garoto! Tobi não fez nada.** Olhei para ele** O quer que tobi faça? Tobi faz o que você quiser!**_

_Que Uchiha Sasuke se exploda! E leve com ele todos os homens do mundo, menos o Tobi!_

_Senti alguém me puxar para dançar, olhei e era Ino dançando de uma maneira bem solta! Apenas a deixei me guiar e logo senti o peso dos olhares masculinos sobre a gente. Será que a gente estava dançando de forma tão extravagante assim?_

_Só fui me dar conta quando Gaara acertou um soco na cara de um loirinho fofinho e Itachi empurrava um outro. Só pude ouvir um, sai que ela tem dono! Essa não é pro seu bico não ... Some daqui e por aí vai._

_Após isso Aceitei beber um copo de vinho que Deidara trouxe pra mim._

_**- Não é muito bom misturar vinho, com outras bebidas não! **Advertiu Sasori._

_**- Eu to bem** Disse enquanto passava por ele e ia me encostar ao Naruto que tinha parado quieto. Finalmente._

_**- Essas luzes que piscam estão me matando!** O Ouvi resmungar. Parecia meio zonzo._

_**- Agora que você falou, eu reparei nelas!**Disse._

_Agora sim eu me lembro, essas luzes me deixaram zonza logo que eu entrei aqui._

_**- Sakura chan... Você ta meio vermelha.**_

_**- Não se preocupe Naruto.** Com um pouco de dificuldade de enxergar já que minha vista estava embaçando e o chão parecia que ia afundando conforme eu pisava._

_**- Aonde vai?** Ele perguntou me apoiando._

_**- Vou pegar algo para beber. Estou com sede!** Disse e fui na direção._

_**- Chega de beber SAkura!** Ouvi Hinata falando._

_Será que é hinata mesmo? Tá tão estranho de assimilar. Olhei ao redor e parecia que todos estavam fora de si._

_Senti ser arrastada para um sofá próximo ao que o Sasuke kun estava._

_**- Senta um pouquinho aí, que ta tendo algumas confusões, e zonza do jeito que você está vai acabar caindo e se machucando.** Desde quando a Hinata não gagueja._

_Apertei os olhos para poder assimilar a imagem na minha frente e concluí que devia ser Neji._

_Fiquei sentada calminha enquanto bebia um refrigerante extremamente doce, até a vaca ruiva vir me atazanar._

_**- O que você disse para o Sasuke kun que ele está até recusando a minha companhia?** Perguntou a vaca_

_**- Não é preciso dizer nada para recusarem sua companhia já que ela é muito desagradável!**_

_**- Está despeitada por que Sasuke me ama.**_

_**- Não se iluda querida, não foi você que acabou de dizer que ele não quer sua companhia?** Ironizei, agora com a minha visão voltando um pouco ao normal_

_**- ora sua vaca!**_

_- **Não me xingue vagabunda!**_

_**- Sasuke kun me ama e você não pode mudar o fato.**_

_Só senti minha mão voando na cara daquela porca desgraçada. Senti que ela puxava meus cabelos_

_**- Sua invejosa, solte meu cabelo agora!** Dizia enquanto agarrava o pescoço dela com força_

_**- Sakura pare, vai matar ela!** Berrava A tenten que vinha correndo com dificuldade._

_Logo uma multidão se amontoava em volta da gente e os seguranças vieram para intervir. _

_Apesar de eu estar entretida em esganar a Karin, pude ouvir o Sasori dizer que separava a gente, depois só me senti ser arrastada por alguém. olhei pra baixo e vi que Sasori tinha me levantado e me arrastado para um lado não muito tumultuado da boate, já que as horas foram passando e o pessoal foi indo embora._

_**- O que deu em você para brigar com aquela menina?** Ouvi SAsori resmungar._

_**- Ahnn ... Ela me provocou!** Respondi estendendo a mão para pegar a bebida que Naruto tinha vindo me entregar._

_**- O que ela te falou que te deixou tão Irritada?** Perguntou ele._

_Lembrei da briga e achei melhor não entrar em detalhes._

_**- Não lembro.** Respondi._

_Ficamos sentados lá durante um tempão, Sasori falando coisas para me animar e eu totalmente depressiva._

_**- Não gosto de te ver assim!** Disse ele acariciando meu rosto._

_Eu não estava completamente fora de mim como antes, mas ainda estava meio zonza, do tipo que se eu fizer um movimento brusco com a cabeça eu veria o mundo rodar._

_**- Me ver como?** Perguntei olhando para ele._

_**- triste.** Respondeu._

_**- Não estou triste, apenas meio desolada.**_

_**- Não fique assim.** Só me senti ser abraçada por braços musculosos e meu corpo ir de encontro a um corpo aquecido._

_**- Obrigada Sasori kun** Olhei para cima e agradeci._

_Conforme virei para ele e agradecia, ele subiu a mão tocando meu rosto novamente. Pude sentir os dedos quentes e macios, olhei para o semblante, e nele tinha um sorriso, um sorriso belo. Observei-o se aproximar, nossos lábios cada vez mais próximos um do outro, nossas respirações se mesclando. Senti os lábios de SAsori tocar de leve os meus._

_Sasuke kun ..._

_Abaixei a cabeça quebrando o contato de nossos lábios. ele me olhou surpreso._

_**- Me ... me desculpa Sasori.** Disse em tom de pesar._

_Levantei-me e senti meu braço ser segurado._

_**- eu é quem tenho q me desculpar. Sabia do seu sentimento pelo irmão do Itachi e mesmo assim forcei a situação.**_

_Olhei para ele e me senti culpada, afinal a culpa não era dele._

_**- Você não tem culpa de nada!** Disse._

_**- Sakura chan, o que você sente pelo Uchiha é muito forte e posso te garantir que ele sente o mesmo.** Passeia fita-lo, ele me encarava com mais um sorriso. **- Vocês se amam, não desperdice isso.**_

_Olhei para o lugar onde ocorrera a briga e lá estava Sasuke de cara emburrada e Karin grudada no pescoço dele._

_**- Mas me parece que ele não consegue tirar ela do pé!** Ele completou._

_**- Ou talvez ele não queira tirá-la do pé.** Disse virando a cara para não ver tal cena._

_**- Por que não da uma ajudinha pra ele?** Considerei a hipótese, mas logo mudei de idéia depois de lembrar da conversa._

_Logo estava recuperada do trauma, ignorando totalmente Uchiha sasuke e a vaquinha de estimação dele. Me levantei e fui até meus amigos acompanhada de Sasori, decidimos que a boate já tinha dado o que tinha que dar. Então fui embora acompanhada de Itachi, Kiba, Tenten, Neji e Tobi. Sasori optou por esperar e ir com o resto do pessoal._

_Continua..._

* * *

- Gostaria de me deculpar pela demora desse capítulo. Minha criatividade não fluiu como imaginava então me atrasei um pouco.

- Optei por não descrever as férias da Sakura, ja que, na minha opinião, fugiria do contexto.

- Qualquer dúvida perguntem nas rewiews

* * *

Meus caros leitores, gostaria de divulgar uma fanfic que eu li e achei muito interessante.

Confissões de um espião.  
/s/4392279/1/ConfissesdeUmEspio

**Casal Principal: **SasuSaku.** Casais Secundários: **NaruHina**; **ShikaTema.

Aconselho a ler muito interessante.

* * *

**R**ewiews

**Harunoliliana** hehe as vezes eu esqueço dele Continue acompanhando :D

**Sakura chan** Não pode ter preguiça não ú.ú Estou esperando a sua próxima rewiew dona Sakura

**Maria Lua** Tobi é um amor mesmo né?! ja lhe convoquei para o MMK (movimento morra Karin) ? hehe obrigada por acompanhar minha fic

**Hitomi imou chan** Decida mulé u.u ou o Kiba ou o shino xD Quase arranjei o Kiba com a Tayuya na boate, mas lembrei de você e reconsiderei n.n' SAsuke kun é um gênio Mas ela tava fazendo "coisinhas no banheiro" sabe como é né? Karin é um carma, e carmas perseguem as pessoas xD Hnn achei que ia ficar muito igual a toda fic de férias colocarem eles lá, então deixei como estava .

**Tie Chan** hehe que bom que está gostando hnn Neji rebolando é tentador, não?

**Thami** Ahhh betinha mais um sem sua presença u.u' O próximo vc me ajuda não é? Claro u.u Minhas leitoras tem que estar a par do meu fanatismo por tubarões apareça Beijinhooos p.s. eu assisti o video com o fone fodastico do meu pai que entra laaa no buraquinho do ouvido, e ainda por cima no ultimo volume xD! detalhe: carinha colada na tela xD

**Bellinha 23245** Exatamente, ela precisava de um enterro digno esse foi perfeito xD Bellinha doidinha xD

**Guino Mio** Espanque o pc òó Hehe ... sim sim farei o movimento MMK Menininha do cachorro fofo xD Pobre Karin ? o.o taque fogo nesse pc ... ele é do mal xD

**Uchiha Madazitah** Ahnnn ... eles não se encontraram não "/ + gostou ? a.a xD Sakura safadona ... eu tbm qria massagem do sasuke kun xD

**Mah Hyuuga** Hnn pretendo escreve uns 3 ou 4 ta no final depende de como eu juntar os fatos xD quem sabe o próximo já não seja o ultimo? Pense que vestir o neji assim seria pelo bem de todos D hehe tbm não gosto u.u fico até em depressão e feho a janela na hora xD a não ser que eu saiba q no final eles ficarao juntos

**Uchiha Natalia** As suas ordens

**Srta. Sáah** Omg ... terei de te entregar o ticket para você pegar o prêmio na caixa(?) Tadinho do Tobi i.i ele é tão fofo ...

**Usagi san** Que isso eu é quem fico muito agradecida por você ler a minha fic Ahnn o Sasuke kun não apareceu não "/ Não queria deixar muito igual, sabe como é né?! espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm.

**Sakura Kyriu** shauhsauhusa pois é ... as pessoas mudam continue acompanhando "Querido diário" e descubra o que aconteceu naquela fatídica noite em que testemunhas afirmam ter visto Uchiha Sasuke Beijando Unknow Karin. hehe  
Que bom que minha fic conseguiu te acalmar Fico muito feliz :) Ow coisa fofa, perdão pela demora /

**Mit chan** Continuando tbm amo SasuSaku

**Kamila chan** Os que eu amis odeio? Karin, Hinata, SAi (to começando a ir com a cara dele), Kisame, Asuma(?), Kimimaro (ainda bem q morreu) e outros não lembro agora "/ Nhaah adoro sua rewiew de qualquer jeito

**Hinatinha** Nhaaah eu num so chegada não Pra mim Hinata so fk bem com naruto ou Kiba hnn que nada foi um prazer bjinhos

**Mitsumy** Nhaaah ta terminando força na peruca o/

**Meygan Kaname** husahushausa Hinata vencendo Timidez e ajudando os outros o/ xD Me chame que eu vou junto o/ Nhaaaaah adorei ser chamada de ótima ficwriter q emoção a.a nhaaah brigada´pelo " boas férias" Tudo de bom pra você tbm

**Koorime Hyuuga** Nhaaah shauhsuahsa sim sim no ultimo farei o mmk com dicas de leitores(?) Pois é sou teimosa que nem ela u.u mas o sasuke é mais cabeça dura u.ú

Desculpem se não coloquei tooooda aquela emoção para responder rewiews gente, é que eu to cheia de dor de cabeça então to com um pouquinho de pressa e estou cheia de sono! (Exatamente 02:12 a.m.)

* * *

Tudo de bom pra vocês

aproveitem as férias Logo logo tem mais!

Não percam a próxima virada de folha de Uchiha Sasuke!

;#


	23. Arrá

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Definitivamente me pertence, e ai de quem discordar.

* * *

Participação especial da Betinha na ameaça da Sakura o/

* * *

Ultimo capítulo

_Logo estava recuperada do trauma, ignorando totalmente Uchiha sasuke e a vaquinha de estimação dele. Me levantei e fui até meus amigos acompanhada de Sasori, decidimos que a boate já tinha dado o que tinha que dar. Então fui embora acompanhada de Itachi, Kiba, Tenten, Neji e Tobi. Sasori optou por esperar e ir com o resto do pessoal._

Continuação

_Acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça._

**_- Putz, devia ter ouvido minha mãe._**_ Resmunguei_

_Levantei com um pouco de dificuldade, sabe, minha cama estava tão quentinha, fui até a minha escrivaninha, peguei o celular e olhei a hora. 02h37min P.M._

**_- QUEEEEEEEEEEE? POR QUE NINGUÉM NESSA CASA ME ACORDOOOU?_**_ Berrei, porém parece que não fui ouvida por ninguém._

_Coloquei minha sandália no pé e fui caminhando para o banheiro. Por mais que esteja no auge do dia, minha casa está completamente escura._

**_- Que estranho. Era pra minha mãe colocar Roberto Carlos a todo volume hoje!_**

_Minha mente trabalhava a mil enquanto eu me despia e tomava um banho quente. Passei shampoo duas vezes no cabelo para tirar aquele cheiro asqueroso de cigarro e da fumacinha fedorenta que eles jogavam na pista. Passei o que um dia foi um sabonete, já que o bichinho estava fino de mais para ser considerado um, e me enxagüei._

_Ao sair do banheiro, fui direto para cozinha, e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando encontrei um bilhete na porta da geladeira:_

_"Saí com Kakashi, qualquer coisa tem miojo no armário."_

_Pois é, minha mãe é aquela que se importa e muito com a saúde da filha ¬¬''_

_Ouvi um barulho de água caindo, e fui até a janela só para constatar que realmente estava chovendo, voltei para cozinha e enchi a panela de água para poder cozinhar meu miojo, como diria Naruto, ramen._

_Enquanto a água entrava no processo de evaporação, fui para o telefone ligar para a única das minhas amigas que estava na mesma situação que eu, encalhada._

**_- _**_"**Hinata?**"_

**_- _**_"**Yo, Sakura chan.**"_

**_- _**_"**(...)**"_

_Conversei com ela e combinamos de assistir filme lá na casa dela, já que todas as outras deviam estar se comendo (?) com seus respectivos namorados chatos, exceto Tenten que já estava lá com o Neji. Aposto que é por que ele mora junto com Hinata, se não ela já teria trocado as amigas para ficar com um bundudo(?) Sinceramente, aquela porção traseira é descomunal. Se estivéssemos perdidos na selva, estaríamos abastecidos por duas semanas, só retirando carne da "bundinha" do Neji._

_Troquei a calça de moletom que eu tinha colocado por uma jeans, coloquei uma baby-look e um casaco preto por cima, soltei meus cabelos, coloquei um brinquinho qualquer, meu guarda chuva e minha bolsa no armário e fui à locadora do Itachi alugar algum filme pra gente poder assistir._

_Ao chegar à locadora me deparei com aquela cabeleira negra no balcão, cujo dono deveria ter explodido ontem. Tudo o que eu mais queria era ter entrado despercebida para voltar logo e arranjar qualquer desculpa para Hinata, mas infelizmente isso não foi possível já que o irritante sininho que fica na porta soou assim que eu entrei. Conseqüentemente um par de olhos negros passou a me fitar._

**_- Boa tarde._**_ Cumprimentei_

**_- Boa tarde._**_ Ele respondeu_

_Cadê o Itachi quando eu preciso? Droga. O jeito é me virar e escolher sozinha o filme._

_Passei a analisar aquelas imensas prateleiras com filmes absurdos que eu nunca ouvi falar. Até que achei o filme que eu queria, "Eu sou a lenda", e adivinhem onde estava? Na última fileira. Fiquei na ponta do pé, pulei, me estiquei, tentei voar e nada, apenas resultou na quase queda de todos os DVDs da prateleira. Concluí que era melhor pedir ajuda antes que eu faça alguma merda._

**_- Hnn... Sasuke?_**_ Chamei, fazendo-o olhar para mim.** - Faz um favor pra mim?** Perguntei._

**_- Aah._**_ Respondeu vindo na minha direção._

**_- Pega aquele filme pra mim?_**_ Pedi apontando para o DVD._

_Ele se esticou todo para pegar o DVD, porém não conseguiu u.u' pelo visto só Itachi me salvaria._

**_- Pra que colocar os melhores filmes tão alto ¬¬._**_ Resmunguei pra mim mesma._

**_- Boa pergunta._**_ Respondeu ele procurando algo._

**_- Ta procurando o que?_**_ Perguntei reparando na bundinha do Sasuke kun._

_E não é que é avantajada?!_

**_- Uma escada, oras._**_ Senti-me uma formiguinha prestes a ser esmagada por crianças brincando de pega-pega** - Queria que eu levantasse vôo?**_

**_- Grosso ¬¬''_**_ Peguei uma vassoura que estava encostada ao lado da estante._

**_- Vai levantar vôo?_**_ Perguntou o estúpido._

**_- Não... Vou te empalar!_**_ Disse irritada!_

_Imaginem só, o cara mais lindo do mundo te chamando de BRUXA ! Que absurdo._

_Agora imaginem a cara que ele fez... Aposto que ele imaginou o ato... E digamos que... o cabo da vassoura é beeeeem grande â.â_

_Itachi acabou de aparecer, vindo da salinha que tem perto do balcão lançando um olhar divertido para o Sasuke kun._

**_- Sasuke, a locadora do papai não é um lugar para ficar de amassos com a rosada não!_** _Que bonitinho o Itachi falando papai **- Fala aí cunhada, como está?**_

**_- Estou bem!! Vai Aonde Itachi?_**_ Perguntei._

**_- Vou encontrar Deidara e mais duas garotas lá na praça. Quer ir?_**_ Perguntou ele pegando um bolinho de dinheiro no caixa._

**_- E o que eu vou fazer lá na praça entre você e o Deidara se agarrando com duas lambisgóias? Segurar as velas correndo o risco de me queimar?_**_ Perguntei irônica._

**_- Ao invés de velas você pode levar uma lanterna ... _**_Respondeu ele **-** **A chuva pode acabar apagando o fogo.** Um dia eu soco esse Uchiha! **- Ah... Estou atrapalhando os pombinhos!! Bem, vou indo!** Disse ele desaparecendo do nada --'_

_Eu hein. Voltei minha atenção para o Sasuke que me olhava estático._

**_- Ainda com medo de ser empalado?_**_ Perguntei com o sorrisinho de canto de boca a lá Sasuke._

_Ele apenas deu aquele sorrisinho de canto que me fascina! Se ele não fosse tão cabeça-dura._

**_- Nem você!_**_ Ouvi um indigente comentar do lado de fora da locadora._

**_- Será que o namoradinho não achará ruim você conversar desse jeito com o Itachi?_**_ Perguntou ele._

_Será que ele não desiste nunca?_

**_- Sasuke pare com isso u.u' Já disse que eu não tenho nada com ninguém._**_ Disse meio sem paciência._

**_- Kiba e Sasori?_**_ **Qual deles é o namoradinho?** Perguntou ele._

**_- Sasori é um grande amigo meu! E Kiba é o melhor ombro amigo para se chorar! _**_Respirei fundo e me irritei ao ver a cara de deboche que ele fez **- Caso não saiba, o único namoradinho que eu queria me trocou por uma vagabunda no mesmo dia em que nos beijamos!** Será tão difícil ter uma conversa amigável com ele? Que idiota!** - Não percebe que a única pessoa que eu gostaria de ter ao meu lado é você seu estúpido?!** Disse agora com os olhos cheio d'água._

_Ele ficou estático me olhando estranho, sabe, eu é quem não vou ficar fazendo papel de trouxa, me virei e fui embora. Afinal perceber que vai ser rejeitada até vai, mas ouvir as malditas palavras é sacanagem né?!_

_Virei-me e fui andando na direção da porta, qualquer coisa eu e a Hinata escolhemos um filme qualquer no telecine._

**_- Espera._**_ Ouvi-o falar baixinho._

_Se quiser minha atenção vai precisar mais do que isso._

_Continuei andando até que senti algo agarrar meu pulso. Virei-me de supetão e apenas encontrei aquele par de olhos negros me encarando seriamente._

**_- Como disse?_**

**_- Ainda por cima é lerdo!_**_ Revirei os olhos._

**_- Sakura, você é uma menina estranha --'_**_ Que absurdo ¬¬ eu me declaro e ele me chama de esquisitona!_

_Senti braços fortes em volta da minha cintura e ouvi Sasuke kun sussurrar algo em meu ouvido:_

**_- Mas é a minha menina estranha!_**_ Senti meus lábios colarem aos do Sasuke kun._

_Apenas o abracei e retribuí o beijo, só Deus sabe o quanto esperei para poder provar desses lábios novamente._

**_- Vou fechar a locadora às 06h00min p.m. Depois passo na sua casa ;)_**_ Disse ele com aquele olhar de galã e o maravilhoso sorrisinho de canto._

_Saí da locadora realizada, não pensei em mais nada, desmarquei o compromisso com Hinata. Arrumei-me e passei o resto do domingo com a pessoa que eu mais amo._

**Versão Sasuke**

Passou algumas folhas em branco até chegar a uma data mais recente.

**Versão diário**

_Aqui estou eu, depois de várias semanas sem escrever no meu queridinho. Nesse tempo em que estive sem escrever, aconteceram muitas coisas que citarei para que não caia no esquecimento:_

_I- comecei a namorar com o meu Uchihinha e descobri que ele era meio ciumento:_

**_- Sakura chan, que pernas hein ;p _**_Dizia Kiba._

**_- Sakura u.u Eu te falei que essa saia estava curta demais para você usar no colégio ò.ó_**_ Resmungava o meu enjoadinho._

**_- Mas Sasuke kun n.n' eu não tinha outra "/_**

**_- Sakura chan o/ Você tem pernas lindas!_**_ Dizia o Hidan._

**_- Mais respeito seu esquisito --'_**_ Resmungava meu enjoadinho (2)._

**_- Sakura chan, suas pernas são maravilhosas!_**_ Dizia o rock lee._

**_- Ora seu!_**

_Ouvi sons de pratos quebrando, depois disso a única notícia que eu tive foi que Fugaku, meu sogro, teve que pagar uma indenização para a família sombrancelhuda, e o Lee foi parar na UTI._

_II- Karin está fazendo companhia para o Lee na UTI._

**_- Sasuke kun! Você é lindo de mais!_**_ Dizia ela babando._

**_-..._**_ Sasuke nada respondia._

**_- Sasuke kun, vamos ao cinema juntos?_**_ Ela foi se aproximando dele com aquele decote absurdo._

_Ai dele se olhar ò.ó_

**_- Karin ... Some u.u_**_ Ele disse._

**_- Ahnnn Sasuke Kun..._**_Resmungou ela._

**_- Não ouviu ele?_**_ Perguntei enlaçando o pescoço dele e dando um beijo._

**_- Faz favor de soltar o meu Sasuke kun?_**_ Ela disse batendo os pés._

**_- Como disse?_**_ Perguntei com os olhos cerrados._

**_- Isso mesmo que você. _**_Disse ela segurando meu braço e me arremessando pra longe do Sasuke._

**_- Vadia! _**_Nem esperei ela retrucar._

_Grudei nos cabelos dela e puxei, mas puxei tanto que conforme eu olhava para minhas mãos, os tufos de cabelo seboso e fedorento dela vinha em grandes quantidades. Eca._

_Os soltei no chão e fui para cima dela à base de socos e chutes. Só dava eu o/ Mas infelizmente por um descuido meu, ela me segurou e me empurrou para longe. Quando olhei na direção dela vim um vaso de planta vindo na minha direção, segurei devido ao meu talento com queimado ;) e arremessei de volta; e como a bisca não tem talento nenhum, acabou recebendo o impacto da peça de cerâmica todinho na cara. _

_Conclusão: Karin com dentes quebrados e a cara roxa._

_Avancei para cima dela e comecei a esganar. Quem sabe ela não morria de vez? :D_

_III- Ganhei um presente do Kiba._

**_- Não vai falar comigo não rosada?_**_ Perguntou Kiba do outro lado da sala._

**_- Não u.u Sua cadeira está muito longe ;p_**_ Disse e mostrei a língua._

**_- Então não ganha presente._**_ Disse ele virando para a janela que ficava na parede em que ele estava encostado._

**_- Presente?_**_ Em um piscar de olhos estava abraçando meu amigo fofinho e simpático._

**_- Interesseira ¬¬'_**

_Ao terminar a aula, fui com Kiba até a casa dele e adivinhem?_

**_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_**_ Dei um grito histérico no melhor estilo Raquelle :p **- Um cachorrinho o/**_

_Roubei o bichinho do colo do Kiba e rodopiei feito uma criança que ganha uma Barbie linda e loira com sapatos bonitos._

_IV - Neji quase mandou o Naruto para UTI_

**_- Hinataaaaaa ! Vamos na piscina!_**_ Berrava ele enquanto saltava para a piscina **- Bomba atômica HUMAAAAANA**_

_Um baka --'_

**_- Eu... Eu... nã-o trouxe bi-biqui-quini._**_ Gaguejava Hinata._

**_- Ahnn vem de vestido mesmo!_**_ Naruto saiu da piscina todo molhado e abraçando a pobre Hinata._

**_- Nã-ão Naru-ruto-kun eu es-esto-tou ..._**_ Pobrezinha, nem deu tempo de falar nada e Naruto caiu com ela na água._

_Quando ela levantou, Neji e Shikamaru ficaram como pimentões, quando Hinata levantou com o vestido branco completamente transparente revelando o sutiã de coelhinhos da playboy combinando com a calcinha._

**_- Coitado do Naruto --'_**_ Resmungou a Temari_

_Uma seqüência de sons de vidro quebrando, de serras elétricas, de socos, chutes e muitos outros sons se seguiu. E Naruto apareceu boiando de bruço na piscina._

**_- Será que ele sobrevive?_**_ Perguntou Gaara ao passar com uma bandeja de sucos, para ele e para a namorada. O resto de nós ficou com sede ¬¬._

_V- Tobi vem todo dia na minha casa._

**_- Tobi is a good boy._**_Dizia ele._

**_- Au au ..._**_ Latia o Pakkun._

**_- Pakkun é um bom garoto!_**_ Dizia ele_

**_- Au au ..._**_ Latia o Pakkun_

_E assim seguia a tarde inteira u.u Tobi sentado com perninha de índio de frente para o Pakkun e o Pakkun sentado com o rabo balançando freneticamente na frente dele._

**_- Esses dois se entendem u.ú_**_ Comentei baixinho._

**_- n.n_****''** _Tobi sorriu para mim._

**_- Au_**_ ! Latiu o Pakkun --''_

_..\\/--..--\\/.._

_Enfim, aconteceu de tudo comigo, menos o que eu mais queria u.u Sabe aquelas palavras maravilhosas que duas pessoas que se gostam MUITO falam? Pois é ... Eu nunca ouvi ¬¬'' Sabe isso me deixa insegura!_

_Como vou saber que ele não vai me deixar??_

_Tá que ele me deu vários presentes fofos como, por exemplo, um coração de pelúcia enooorme, uma caixa de chocolate em forma de coração, um tigrão gigante, mas... Coisas materiais não me importam._

_São de grande utilidade, confesso, mas eu preferiria ouvir aquelas três palavrinhas. Será que é tão difícil?_

_Eu sei que ele é meio fechado para essas coisas, mas estamos juntos há meses PORRA!_

_Sei que ele faz de tudo para me agradar._

_Acordei cedo para ir buscar o resultado no colégio, sabe, pegar o boletim, essas coisas._

_Tomei um banho relaxante, desci para tomar meu café e encontrei minha mãe comendo uma torrada calmamente._

**_- Bom dia mamãe._**

**_-Bom dia meu amor._**

_Sentei a mesa e fui logo comendo um sanduíche que ela havia preparado pra mim._

**_- Minha cereijinha, Kakashi virá jantar conosco hoje, algum problema com isso?_**_ Ela perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de café._

**_- Não mãe, problema nenhum u.u, mas avise a ele que aqui, ele não é meu professor e mande-o esquecer a "física" do lado de fora!_**_ Disse enquanto mordia meu sanduíche._

_Minha mãe apenas riu e foi escovar o dente. Apos terminar meu café, fui até meu quarto pegar meu mp4, depois escovei o dente e saí em direção ao meu último dia de aula, ouvindo "Piece of me, da Britney Spears" no volume mais alto possível._

**_- I'm miss American dreams, since I was seven teen (8)._**

_Fui cantarolando pelos corredores do colégio, cumprimentando a todos, desde o zelador, até um cara esquisitão chamado Orochimaru, cujo só vi duas ou três vezes no colégio. Cumprimentei a diretora, e passei reto pelo meu professor de física que tinha acabado de bagunçar meu cabelo em um ato... Íntimo (?) ¬¬''_

_Cheguei ao andar e encontrei minhas amigas conversando animadamente, Hinata estava contando que Karin não iria aparecer no colégio naquele dia, pois estava com vergonha da aparência._

**_- Quem te viu quem te vê hein Hina chan... _**_Zombou a porquinha._

**_- Nani?_**_ Perguntou ela sem entender._

**_- Fazendo fofoca xD_**_ disse Temari em tom zombeteiro._

**_- Parem meninas x.x_**_ Dizia Hinata brincando com os dedos._

_Conversei um pouco com elas, até que decidi entrar na sala. A princípio estava vazia, já que a entrega de boletins atrasou um pouco, mas me enganei quanto ao estado da sala. Lá no fundo estava um menino, sentado na ultima cadeira e com a cabeça apoiada nos braços como se fosse um travesseiro. Aproximei-me da figura que parecia dormir tranquilamente "Sasuke kun"._

_Abaixei-me para ficar na altura dele e fui aproximando minhas mãos ao rosto dele, mas logo desisti._

**_- Fica ainda mais bonito._**_ Pensei em voz alta._

_Ele se remexeu um pouco na cadeira, parecia estar desconfortável, quando o ouvi murmurar baixinho._

**_- Sakura..._**_ Voltei minha atenção para ele até perceber que ainda estava dormindo** - Te amo.**_

_Explosões de felicidade percorreram todo meu corpo, Sasuke kun disse que me ama!_

_Não resisti e o abracei com toda força fazendo-o dar um pulo assustado._

**_- Ahnnn Sasuke kun..._**_ Dava vários beijinhos por todo o rosto dele enquanto ele me olhava abismado._

_Fim??_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**- ARÁ!!** Disse ao entrar no meu quarto quando me deparei com um Uchiha folgado lendo meu Diário.** Muito bonito não é senhor Uchiha.** Resmunguei colocando as mãos na cintura.

.

.

Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso malicioso.

Ela apareceu de supetão meio irritada na porta do quarto. Estava trajando um vestido branco colado no corpo, porém na barra da saia abrindo um pouco. O comprimento do vestido ia até um pouco abaixo da metade da coxa. Os cabelos totalmente ondulados com a franja presa para trás em uma presilha de pedrinha.

Maquiagem leve, porem com um ar... Sexy (?)

**- Sabe que acabou de cometer um delito gravíssimo?** Perguntou divertida.

**- O que tem de mais em ler sobre si mesmo?** Respondeu com uma pergunta.

**- Abusado!!** Resmungou virando o rosto para o lado em um ato infantil.

**- Sabia que está ainda mais linda?** Perguntou ele jogando o diário de qualquer jeito em cima da cama e se aproximando perigosamente da Haruno.

**- Precisou ler meu diário para me elogiar?** Ela dependurou os braços em torno do pescoço do Uchiha.** - O que houve com o Nariz?**

**- Aquele saco de pulgas me mordeu.** Disse vendo a expressão indignada que ela fez ao ouvir o modo como se referira ao cachorro **- Ainda tinha dúvidas quanto ao que sinto por você?**

Focalizou os orbes negros e nada respondeu.

**- Te amo Sakura!**

Os lábios dos dois já iriam se encontrar quando uma voz os interrompeu.

**- Vão se atrasar!!** Disse a senhora Haruno de olhos cerrados devido à situação em que os dois se encontravam.

**- Au!** Latiu o Pakkun indo para perto de Sakura.

**- Pulguento!**

Resmungou o Sasuke olhando feio para o cachorro que ameaçava avançar contra ele.

**- Te amo meu ranzinzinho ;)**

**Fim **;**)**

* * *

**R**ewiews

**Usagi Chan -** Sasori é muito fofo não é?! continuando

**KiraS2Yuuri -** Hnnn tempos que aocmpanha e nao amndoou rewiew ¬¬'' que coisa feia u.ú  
brincadeirinha ;p Obrigada pela rewiew me diga o nome da sau fic para eu dar uma olhada, ok?

**Diana -** Ahhh ela amou a.a que bom que gostou e desse capítulo ? gostou ? ;D beijoks

**Maria Lua -** hehe ele deu foi sorte, isso sim xD Hehe, todos os homens são cabeça dura --"'

**Saah Serrat -** Ahnnn seria ótimo ouvir filosofias de vida agora a.a infelizmente ... a vida não é perfeita u.u entao ele terá que ir com um band aid do bob esponja no nariz u.ú imagine só ? Ainda não sei se escreverei o baile amore ... pensarei no assunto

**Mah Hyuuga -** ahnnn fica assim não logo logo eu começo outra daí você me enche de rewiews ... que tal ? o/  
Bem ... que tal ficou o capítulo?  
Gostaria de ler como será o baile?  
beijinhos e obrigada pela rewiew ;#

**Sakura chan -** ahnn to brava não to brava não n.n bobinhaaa ... aguento três de você oó  
Não te matarei, fica tranquila ;p Capitulo aqui procê.

**Guino mio -** Kika é fofis a.a PC aprendendo a essência da vida a.a enfim obrigada pela rewiew beijoks  
p.s. lerei a fic a.a

**Hitomi Imou Chan -** Ahnnn decida-se logo mulher ¬¬'' hsahsuahsa ahnn Tayuya é munitinha u.u  
Fiz de propósito a.a' só pra você ficar com um peso na conciência e parar de grudar no shino u.u larga ele com aqueles insetos pra lá. Ahnnn Itachi esquecido --' O que achou desse? Feliz?

**Bellinha 2345 -** Ok Bellzinha Ahnnn fico muito feliz que goste dela pena q ... acabou(?)

**Thami -** Preguiçosa u.u

**Koorime Hyuuga -** shauhsuahsua Tudo se resolverá o/ hehe mulher tbm é cabeça dura --''' Bem que tal ? gostou do cap?

**Harunoliliana -** Ahnnn vc tem aposto eu me basiei nos meus pensamento enquanto eu viajava no onibus --' dai saiu a sakura xD

**Thami -** Mengoooooo o/ aff ... desocupada u.u te am betinha

**Lizinha chan -** Continuação para você flor o/

**Maygan Kaname -** Ahnnn sério ?? ahnnn que menina mais fofa Sério ? prefereria a Sakura com o Sasori ao inves do Sasuke? Que bom que gosta pretendo começar uma outra fic em breve, mas so ostarei quando metade dos capitulos ja estiverem prontos. Obrigada fofa Td de bom pra você me apssa seu msn dpois pra eu add vc beijinhos.

**Sakura chan** você por aqui denovo a.a que emoção Esqueci não flor minhas ideias que travarm msm p Uiii menina taradaona pelo sasuke kun eé Nem pense que ele é MEU !! shaushauhsa  
Desisti de postar o mmk Ahnn não dmeorei tanto assim ... tem gente que fica meses smepostar u.ú  
claro que responderei a minha leitora cujas rewiews são ausentes e que agora são frequentes o/  
Menina doida --''  
Sakura ... me da um autógrafo ? a.a  
xD

**Mila ledger -** Xará u.u tadinho do yamato. Cê nao gosta dele pq ele é feio Saquei qual é a tua ;p Ahn kabuto é gatinho ;p  
bjooos xará.

* * *

Desisti de postar o MMK, Já que faltou criatividade.

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam "Querido diário" e que foram persistentes e tiveram a certeza de que a Milla terminaria de escrever a fic ;p

**Até a próxima pessoal o/**


	24. Obrigada a todos!

Olá ;)

Bom pessoal, a fic acabou mesmo, eu ía fazer um epílogo mas desisti. Pois o epílogo teria que ser em 3ª pessoa e eu não sei escrever assim :( Então, optei por não estragar uma fic já estragada ;)

Mas tenho uma notícia que pode agradar, que tal?  
A new fic is coming **!!!**

Bem, como estava vendo, eu recebi algumas rewiews que não respondi ja que não fiz mas capítulos da fic, e também vi que algumas pessoas ficaram com algumas dúvidas, então resolvi responder as rewies aqui e esclarecer tudo para vocês, e de quebra fazer uma propaganda da minha nova fic! \o/

Sasuke's POV ou Querido diário versão Sasuke

Esses nomes estão na lista dos "candidatos da minha nova fic ;D Aceito sugestões ja que não sou nada criativa para nomes xD sinceramente, depois de ter lido achei ridículo o nome da minha fic... mas enfim... A fic será a versão do Sasuke -_ obviamente -_ e talvez tenha o famoso baile ... Bem, espero que gostem.

A fic contará com a presença constante dos nossos queridos akatsukis e principalmente do nosso idolatrado Tobi \o/

Enfim ...

Espero que alguém leia esse aviso --''

**Rewiews**:  
» Meygan Kaname:  
Fico super feliz que tenha gostado do ultimo capítulo, sabe, eu já tinha tudo na cabeça, de o Sasuke não falar _Te amo_ e a Sakura ficar _meio assim_, consegui colocar isso no papéu, mas não sei se ficou muito bem explicadinho ^^ acho que ficou meio corrido. Desculpe esse tempo todo estando incomunicável ^^ mas minha cabeça trabalha de forma meio lenta. Beijinhos e até quando nos encontrarmos ;#

» Koorime Hyuuga:  
Vem cá, fez o coosplay do Sasuke?? ficou bom?? quero ver +.+ hehe reparou na protuberância do seu namorado? xD não entraremos em detalhe xD Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado e principalmente por ter acompanhado essa fic ^^ eu também gostei muito dela, volta e meia eu venho e leio um dos capítulos, acho erros absurdos ¬¬ mas me divirto xD Beijinhos pra você e até um dia ^^ ;#

» Diana:  
Que felicidade em ver que gostou ^^ espero anciosa que se você ler outra fic minha você goste ^^ Beijão e até ;#

» Guino mio:  
hehe, como anda o PC? xD Karin sempre perecerá em minhas fics xD beijão fofa, obrigada pelas rewies nessa longa trajetória. beijão ;#

» Maria Lua:  
Olhinho-de-cachorro-morto-morrendo-de-frio-e-fome-na-chuva, isso realmente me tocou xD vou sentir falta das rewiews ^^ beijão linda, até um dia ;#

» Thami / Betinha:  
Betinha, sua rewiew ta muito grande, ja li três vezes e a gente sempre se xinga, então o recado que tenho a dar ja foi dado!! se rpepare para betar o segundo capítulo da minha fic!!! está quase pronto ;#

» Harunoliliana:  
ahh nem sei o que responder da sau rewiew, mas que secretaria que tu deu o pontapé?? menina, você me assusta xD bem, nova fic chegando, espero que leia e goste ^^  
mais uma coisa, estou esperando uma atualização na sua fic!!! beijão ;#

» CahH:  
Fico extremamente feliz ^^ beijão linda ;#

» Mah Hyuuga:  
Essa coisa do baile, eu talvez coloque na outra fic ^^ bem, agradeço de coração as rewiews ^^ beijão ;#

» Bellinha:  
Escreverei ;) espero que a senhorita leia também ^^ beijão ;#

» Xará:  
Amore, fic nova no pedaço, quero você lá lendo hein ^^ esperarei suas rewiews xará, beijão ;#

» Laila cereja:  
bem, quanto ao sasuke kun eu tambpem estou a procura, se você achar um assim me avisa ok? que se eu achar u tbm te aviso ^^ obrigada por ter acompanhado ^^ beijão ;#

» Hitomi imou chan:  
Kiba ruleia? husahushauhsa bem, estou escrevendo uma nova, postarei o amis breve possível ^^ beijão ;#

» Lizinha chan:  
Que bom que gostou ^^ obrigada pela rewiew ^^ beijão ;#

» Saah Serrat:  
ahhh, bem começarei com outr fic agora ^^ espero que você se vicie è.é hehe beijinhos ;#

» Youko Inuzuka:  
Que bom, minha reals intenção era tentar colocar situações que provavelmente todos ja viveram... ^^ nunca vai ser chato ouvir repitidamente que a fi foi otima ^^ eu fico muito feliz. Obrigada pelos elogios ^^ e ja comecei a fazer outra fic, vou posta-la logo logo. Beijão ;#

» Pitty Uchiha:  
Sim sim, mas acho que homens nao leem diario, entao acho que o nome ser sasuke's pov ... nao tenho imaginação para titulos --'' bem ^^ espero que acompanhem a versão do sasuke ^^ beijão ;#

» Crist'Hinata Hyuuga:  
hehe, que tal a gente fazer um montinho e pegar a Karin è_é hehe, obrigada pelos elogios ^^ beijão ;#

» Sakii:  
a fic está completa amor ^^ espero que goste, e obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos ;#

» Juuh-chan:  
Deus ouça suas palavras \o/ sequencia a caminho ^^ espero que aocmpanhe e goste. beijão ;#

» Naat Uchiha:  
Que bom que gosotu ^^ beijão ;#

» Naty princess of dark pink:  
Que bom que gostou ^^ a fic está completa. beijos ;#

» Puri' Lee:  
Que bom que gostou ^^ nossa em um final de semana só? o.o uau, você é das minhas ^^ Bem, eu até esclareceria pra você que aconteceu, mas infelizmente, precisarei desse mistério para fazer a minha outra fic, que será a versao do Sasuke. Mas ... como eu demorei para responder, darei uma dica ^^ Não pense mal o sasuke kun não ;\ ele é muito perfeito para fazer uma besteira daquelas com a bruaca ^^ bom, espero que leia a continuação. Beijão ;#

\..../

Aguardo anciosamente a presença de vocês na nova fic, e desculpem qualquer coisa^^

Beijão a todos ;)

Milla chan ;#


End file.
